DigiHazard 4
by NeoX7
Summary: Several years have passed since the destruction of Odaiba. Daisuke and V-mon are now facing their ultimate challenge in a mysterious village with creatures that defy nature. Are they human? Or a curse that plagues the human body.
1. Prologue

I do not own anything

* * *

><p>(Daisuke's P.O.V)<p>

_2009…_

_I'll never forget it._

_It was the year when those grisly murders started occurring in the outskirts of Odaiba._

_Soon after the news was out to the whole world that it was the fault of a secret viral experiment conducted by the international pharmaceutical enterprise, Umbrella._

_The virus broke out in Odaiba._

_And hit the peaceful little town with a devastating blow crippling its very foundation._

_Not taking any chances, the Prime Minister of Japan ordered a contingency plan-to sterilize Odaiba._

_With the whole affair gone public, the Japan government ordered an indefinite suspension of business decree to Umbrella._

_Soon its stock prices crashed and for all intents and purposes Umbrella was finished._

_6 years have passed since that horrendous incident._

_We received special training via secret organization working under the direct control of the Prime Minister. Naicho; the Naikaku Joho Chosashitsu (Cabinet Intelligence and Investigation Office), a Japanese version of the CIA. We were to assume the responsibility to protect the new Prime Minister's family._

V-mon and I each sat on one side of the back seat, resting our heads on our fists as our arms leaned on the backdoors. I was wearing a black 5.11 tight crew short sleeve shirt, blue jeans, a brown B3 leather bomber jacket, and black Meindl Perfomance GTX combat boots. I was also wearing a black nylon belt, a drop leg holster, fingerless rappelling gloves, a brown leather shoulder holster, although you couldn't see it because it was being covered by my bomber jacket, and I was sporting a variety of equipment and gear around my waist, such as a buttpack, double pistol mag pouches, navigational light, a rappel. My hair was still spiky, with all of the spikes being on the sides and back of my head, but now with one slightly larger spike covering my right eye.

V-mon and I looked ahead at the two Spanish police officers who were discussing.

"Raimundo, why am I the one who always gets the short end of the stick?" The driving police officer complained.

"Yo, who are you really? Come on and tell us…You're a long way from home, samurai. You have my sympathies." The other officer said, making me smirk.

"Guess that's a local's way of breaking the ice. Anyway, you know what this is all about. My assignment is to search for the Prime Minister's missing daughter and her partner."

"Right! All by yourself?"

"I'm sure you boys didn't just tag along so we could sing kumbaia together at some boy-scout bond-fire…Then again, maybe you did." I replied.

"Ha! You crazy Japanese. A direct order from the chief himself. I tell you, it's no picnic."

"We're counting on you guys." I said, making the police officers sigh.

A while later, the van stopped so that one of the officers could use the bathroom.

_It was right before we were to take on our duties of protecting the Prime Minister's daughter and her Digimon when they were abducted. That's the ultimate reason we're in this lonely and rural part of Europe._

_According to our Intelligence, there's reliable information about a sighting of a girl who looks very similar to the Prime Minister's daughter and even has the same partner. Apparently they're being withheld by some unidentified group of people. Who would've taught that our first job would've been a rescue mission?_

"Ah! It's freezing! So cold all of a sudden." The officer said as he walked back to the van, when he halted, thinking he heard a noise. "Eh, must be my imagination." The officer said as he got back in the van. "Sorry it took so long."

And the van sped off once again.

Later, the van finally arrived at its location after crossing a small, wooden bridge.

"Just up ahead is the village." The driving officer said, pointing at the isolated village in the mist.

"We'll go and have a look around." I said, meaning V-mon and I.

"We'll stay and watch the car…Don't want to get any…parking tickets." One of the officers said.

"_…Right...Parking tickets._" V-mon and I replied as we got out of the van.

"Good luck."

"Geez, who are these guys?" I ask as I close the door of the van.

"Did you say something?" One of the police officers asks, but we just ignored him.

* * *

><p>Yes, you read it correctly. Daisuke has gone emo. But only on hair style. Also this story and the next are going to be my favorite of the series to write, so I hope you all enjoy it and it would mean a lot to me if you review, please.<p> 


	2. The Nightmare is Reborn

I do not own anything.

* * *

><p>(Normal P.O.V)<p>

As Daisuke and V-mon walked to the nearest house, Daisuke's iPhone started ringing. Picking it up, they were answered by two familiar faces on the screen.

"Miyako? Hawkmon?" Daisuke said, looking at his two former teammates on the screen.

"Hey, Daisuke, V-mon. I hope you can hear me? We'll be your support for this mission." Miyako said.

"Loud and clear. Somehow I thought it'd be someone a little older." V-mon replied.

"So the subjects names are Nado Momoko and Cupimon, right?" Daisuke asked.

"That's right. They're the daughters of the Prime Minister. So try to behave yourselves, okay?" Miyako said, making Daisuke and V-mon smirk.

"Whoever this group is, they sure picked the wrong girls to kidnap." V-mon said.

"We'll try to find some more information on our end as well." Hawkmon said.

"Good. Talk to you later. Daisuke and V-mon out." Daisuke said as he hung up.

Daisuke and V-mon then continued their way down to the house. As they approached the house, Daisuke pulled out his new handgun, the Silver Ghost.

It was similar to an HK USP Compact Tactical, but with some differences. It was longer and, anatomically, the Silver Ghost resembled the Smith & Wesson Sigma, especially in the slide, magazine, and lower frame. However, it is shown with a hammer as opposed to a striker. The slide release, magazine catch, and safety, all resemble the RugerP85. The grips are wood frame with polymer panels and a central medallion etched with a skull on each side. The slide and magazines are stainless steel, the barrel is threaded for suppressors, and the magazine is double stacked. The Silver Ghost also has a flashlight module attached to its frame, with pressure switches affixed on its grip, allowing the user to turn on the flashlight by applying pressure.

As Daisuke and V-mon entered the house, they quietly turn around the corner to see a man and his Gazimon placing some wood the hearth, making Daisuke lower his handgun.

"Um, excuse me, sir…" Daisuke said, but the two just ignore him.

Daisuke pulled out a picture and he and V-mon walked up to the man, who turned around and glared a Daisuke, giving him an uncomfortable sensation. V-mon also noticed that the Gazimon had yellow eyes.

"I was wondering if you might recognize the girl from this photograph." Daisuke asked, showing the man a picture of a girl with medium blond hair and hazel eyes, with a white Digimon with wings on her lap.

"Que carajos estas haciendo aqui. Fuera da qui, cabron!" The man cursed.

"Sorry to have bothered you." Daisuke and V-mon said as Daisuke started putting away the picture.

But when Daisuke raised his head again, the man swung an axe at him while the Gazimon attacked V-mon, making the both roll to the side.

"Freeze! I said freeze!" Daisuke and V-mon said as Daisuke aimed the Silver Ghost at the man while V-mon got into fighting position. However, the man and Gazimon just kept approaching.

Daisuke first shot the man in the stomach while V-mon punched the Gazimon, but the two just kept coming. They did it shot and punched them two more times, but the man and Gazimon just kept approaching. Seeing no other option, Daisuke shot the man in the head with the Silver Ghost while V-mon used "V-mon Head" on the Gazimon, killing them.

That's when they heard a van speed off outside. Daisuke and V-mon hurried to the window. They saw a van pass the house, before it continued down towards the direction of the police officers. The next thing they heard were shouts and shots being fired, followed by a collision, along with what seemed to be an automobile rolling. However, they couldn't see anything due to the trees and the mist. That's when they noticed several other villagers with axes and pitchforks and Digimon with yellow eyes approaching the house.

"Shit." Daisuke and V-mon said simultaneously as they turned away from the window.

Daisuke decided he better call Miyako to inform her of the situation.

"Is everything okay?" Miyako asked, wondering why Daisuke would be calling her so soon.

"There were hostile locals." Daisuke replied. "We had no choice but to neutralize them. There are still others surrounding the area."

"Get out of there and head toward the village. Take whatever measures necessary to save the subject." Miyako said.

"Understood."

Daisuke then turned off his iPhone and he and V-mon when to analyze the corpses of the two people they had just killed.

"They're not zombies…" V-mon noted.

"Yeah, but there's something strange about them. Not entirely sure they're human or Digimon, either." Daisuke answered.

"Yeah, I know. But just for precaution, do we follow the same measures?" V-mon asked.

"Yup. No touching other species and aim for the head."

"…Do you smell that?" V-mon asked, smelling something rotten, which guided him to the back of the house. On a stand, in a chest, were several skulls with flies around it. "Hey, Daisuke, check this out."

"Looks like they killed a lot of people. Hope Momoko and Cupimon are okay." Daisuke said, to which V-mon nodded.

The banging then started on the door as the villagers tried to get in. Daisuke and V-mon climbed the stairs to the second floor and jumped out the window, rolling as they landed. Calling the attention of the villagers.

One of them threw an axe at Daisuke, who dodged it and shot the villager in the head. Daisuke then dodged a man who lunged his pitchfork at Daisuke and Daisuke gave then man a roundhouse kick in the head, killing the man.

"Buzzing Punch!" V-mon punched several of the yellow-eyed Digimon in the head, and the head butted and kicked two others with a "V-mon Head" and a "Hopping Kick".

Daisuke then shot the last villager in the leg, making him fall, and gave him a reverse side kick to the face, breaking his skull, killing the man.

"V-mon Head!" V-mon head butted the last of the yellow-eyed Digimon.

"Come on. We better check on the police officers, see if they're okay." V-mon said as they walked ran back in the direction they originally came from.

However, as Daisuke and V-mon approached the place, they saw the wooden bridge was missing, leaving them stuck in the village. Daisuke and V-mon then approached the border, they crouched, looking down at the river below. They saw the van from earlier and, to their dread, the van of the officers.

"Oh, no…" Daisuke said as he and V-mon stood up with sadness.

"I hope they weren't in the van." V-mon said.

"If they weren't, then they're probably up ahead somewhere." Daisuke said.

The duo turned around and started walking up towards the village. During the way, the two of them heard what sounded like a dog whimpering. Approaching the noise, Daisuke and V-mon found a White German Shepherd with one of its hind legs stuck in a bear trap. Daisuke walked over to the dog and placed his hands on the bear trap and slowly opened it, giving the dog enough time to escape. When it was free, the dog started to happily lick Daisuke's and V-mon's faces.

"Hey, hey, big guy. That's enough, okay." Daisuke said, laughing a bit, although it took the dog a while for it to back up. "Listen, you better get out of here. It isn't safe, okay? Just be careful."

The dog happily barked at them before it left.

"Guess we should get going, too." Daisuke said as they continued their journey to the village.

As they got near the village, they encountered a small cabin and, ahead, a gate with a strange symbol that resembled a skull key.

Daisuke and V-mon slowly entered the cabin when another villager and a yellow-eyed appeared and the villager tried to slash Daisuke with his axe while the yellow-eyed Digimon attacked V-mon.

Daisuke dodged the axe and shot the villager in the eye, causing him to stumble back, then Daisuke pulled out his combat knife and impaled it in his lower jaw. V-mon kicked the yellow-eyed Digimon up in the air and head butted it at it fell down.

After making sure that they were dead, Daisuke and V-mon turned around and were startled by the sight of a woman impaled against the wall by a pitchfork.

"Guess there's no sex discrimination here. Better find them fast." V-mon said as Daisuke nodded.

The two of them continued down the road, past the gate.

Just as the two of them crossed it, Daisuke received a call.

"V-mon, Daisuke, how ya holding up?" Hawkmon asked.

"Bad question Hawkmon." V-mon said as Daisuke answered his iPhone.

"Sorry to hear that. Continue straight to the village. You should find a lead there." Hawkmon said.

"Got it." V-mon said as Daisuke hung up.

Daisuke and V-mon continued their journey towards the village until they were a few several feet away from the village. They slowly hid behind a tree as they got closer, and Daisuke took out his binoculars and looked at the village ahead.

"Crap." Daisuke said, looking through his binoculars.

"What's wrong?"

Daisuke passed V-mon the binoculars, who took a turn to look at the village.

At the center of the village, in the fire, was one of the police officers, a hook impaled in his chest.

"The villagers…they just keep walking around as if there's nothing wrong. What's the plan?" V-mon said, handing Daisuke back his binoculars.

"Let's go here, through the left."

Daisuke and V-mon slowly and cautiously approached a house at the left from behind, they didn't notice the woman with a scythe in her hand approaching from behind them. As they were checking the inside of the house through the mirror, only in the last few seconds did they notice the reflection of the woman behind them.

Daisuke dodged in time and placed his handgun on the back of the woman's head before shooting. However the shot alerted all the villagers of their presence.

"Agarrenlo!" A villager said as the crowd of villagers and yellow-eyed Digimon approached.

Daisuke tried to open the back door, only to find it locked.

"Follow me, V-mon!" Daisuke said as he went and jumped through the window, into the house, followed by his blue partner.

Daisuke quickly aimed the Silver Ghost to see how close the villagers were to them. Seeing as none were in view, he assumed they hadn't reached the back of the house; and would use this precious little time to make a quick scan of the house.

"Daisuke, look, they have grenades." V-mon said, pointing to the table.

"You're right." Daisuke said, taking the grenade into his hands.

"_Why would a population that has firearm resort to weapons such as pitchforks and scythes?_" Daisuke thought, but was brought out of it by the noises of the approaching villagers.

"V-mon, once the grenade goes off on the door, we make a run outside, got it?" Daisuke asked, taking out the pin of the grenade and placing the latter in front of the door for when the villagers broke in, before aiming his handgun at the window.

"Got it." V-mon replied as he got in fighting position.

Daisuke and V-mon took out about 5 villagers and yellow-eyed Digimons before the grenade detonated, indicated that the villagers broke through the front door.

They ran outside were they were surrounded by even more villagers and yellow-eyed Digimons.

"V-mon Head!" V-mon head butted three of the yellow-eyed Digimon while Daisuke shot the villagers as they were back up into a corner, until Daisuke's ammo ran out.

Daisuke switched the magazines and pulled the slide of his handgun before he and V-mon ran into a house, the villagers close behind.

"Ali! No dejen que se escape!" A villager said as Daisuke closed the door.

"Who are these people? What are they planning?" Daisuke said as they went to the nearest window and looked outside, and saw a man with a potato bag, wielding a chainsaw, approaching the house. "Great, a chainsaw."

V-mon took hold of a counter and placed it in front of the door. He then heard the noise of glass breaking upstairs.

"Shit." Daisuke said.

Meanwhile, another man started pounding on the window.

"Son of a bitch!" Daisuke and V-mon said as they ran upstairs.

There, Daisuke found a Remington M870 shotgun, fully loaded, and took it. He then saw that the window had been broke through a ladder in an attempt to get into the house.

Daisuke pushed the ladder back, causing all the people on in to fall to the ground, their necks breaking.

That's when he and V-mon heard what sounded like the villagers breaking down the door and the chainsaw guy coming straight for the.

Having the higher ground, Daisuke shot the man with the chainsaw, who he nicknamed "Dr. Salvador", straight in the chest, causing him to back onto some of the villagers, down the stairs. But even then Daisuke could see the villagers getting back up, including Dr. Salvador.

"Buzzing Punch! Hopping Kick!" V-mon said as he punched and kicked the yellow-eyed Digimons that approached them.

"Just keep attacking!" Daisuke said, now shooting the villagers with the handgun.

After getting rid of a good amount of the villagers and yellow-eyed Digimon, Daisuke could see Dr. Salvador approaching them once again.

"Daisuke, jump!" V-mon said as they jumped back onto the first floor.

Daisuke pulled out his Silver Ghost and kept shooting the remaining villagers inside the house. Dr. Salvador soon started approaching them again from above the stairs this time, before Daisuke aimed at his head with the shotgun and pulled the trigger.

Daisuke and V-mon then turned to the side to the last villager and yellow-eyed Digimon in the house and Daisuke shot the villager in the head with the Silver Ghost while V-mon head butted the yellow-eyed Digimon with "V-mon Head".

But soon, more villagers started approaching the house. Until the bell in the church far away started ringing, calling the attention of all the villagers, who immediately forgot about Daisuke and V-mon.

"La campana…"

"Es hora de rezar." A villager said as they all dropped their weapons.

"Tenemos que irnos." A villager said as the villagers and their Digimon started walked towards the church.

"Lord Ralat…" A villager muttered as they left through a door at the end of the village, containing the same skull key symbol from the gate.

Daisuke and V-mon ran outside and looked around the now empty village that, just seconds ago, was filled with raging psychopaths trying to kill them.

"…Where's everyone going? Bingo?" Daisuke and V-mon asked.

* * *

><p>Well, I hope you liked the chapter. Please review and tell me what you thought about the chapter.<p> 


	3. The Big Cheese

I do not own anything

* * *

><p>(Normal P.O.V)<p>

Seeing as how they were now alone and apparently safe, Daisuke and V-mon decided he better call Miyako and Hawkmon to update them on the situation.

"Miyako, I have some bad news. We've confirmed the body of an officer." Daisuke said.

"Something's happened to the people here." V-mon said.

"Guys, you need to get out of there." Hawkmon said.

"Look for a tower. Follow the trail near it." Miyako said.

"Got it." Daisuke and V-mon replied.

Daisuke hung up and he and V-mon headed to the body of the burning police.

"If only he had come with us…" Daisuke lamented as the two shook their heads.

"Don't suppose the other officer survived." V-mon said.

"Probably not. Maybe we'll never know. But we better find Momoko and Cupimon." Daisuke said as they continued down the village.

The first they checked was the passage through which the villagers passed through and saw the same skull key symbol.

"This symbol keeps cropping up. What do you think it is?" V-mon asked.

"Beats me."

Daisuke tried to open the door, but it was locked.

"Okay, we better check the tower." Daisuke said.

Daisuke and V-mon found the tower near them, at the west, and decided to follow the trail north. However, as they were walking Daisuke noticed some papers piled up on the table of one of the houses.

"V-mon, check this out." Daisuke said as he looked at the papers containing pictures of him and V-mon.

"Alert Order

Recently there has been information of Japan government agents are here investigating the village.

Do not let these Japanese get in contact with the prisoners.

For those of you not yet informed, the prisoners are being held in an old house beyond the farm. Will transfer the prisoners to a more secure location in the valley when we are ready. The prisoners are to stay there until further notice. Meanwhile, do no let the Japanese agents near the prisoners.

We do not know how the Japanese government found out about our village. But we are investigating.

However, I feel that this intrusion at this particular time is not just a coincidence.

I sense a third party other than the Japan government involved here.

My fellow men, stay alert!

Chief, Jeran Degoli"

"They knew we were coming…" Daisuke said, looking at the pictures.

"Prisoners? They must mean Cupimon and Momoko!" V-mon said.

"Yeah. Come on, the farm is probably just beyond those village doors." Daisuke said.

"And you know that how?" V-mon asked.

"Deduction…And there's a map on the wall." Daisuke said.

Daisuke and V-mon headed towards the village doors.

Past it, Daisuke and V-mon found themselves in a farm. As they explored it, they heard a man scream from behind them.

"Un forastero!"

Daisuke and V-mon turned to see even more villagers behind them. They ran into a house and climbed the ladder to the second floor as villagers and yellow-eyed Digimon followed them.

Daisuke took out his shotgun and shot a villager that attempted to climb the ladder, making the ladder fall to the ground.

He then took out his handgun and shot all of the villagers in the head.

Seeing the area was clear, V-mon jumped down and took on all of the yellow-eyed Digimon.

"V-mon Head!" V-mon said as he head butted a yellow-eyed Digimon.

V-mon then turned around kicked another Digimon behind him, punched two other yellow-eyed Digimon, gave a reverse roundhouse kick on another one, and kneed the last one in the chin, killing all of the with swift blows to the head.

"Not bad." Daisuke said complimented as he jumped down beside his partner.

"Thanks. 18 years of fighting monsters plus 6 years of law-enforcement training does that to you." V-mon said.

Daisuke and V-mon continued down the farm until they were in another area of the woods. As they walked down the path, they heard a noise behind them and looked back to see a boulder, moved by the villagers, rolling down their way.

Not thinking twice, the made a run for it and, at the last second, rolled to the side, the boulder passing by them until it crashed into a wall.

Daisuke and V-mon quickly hid behind the trees so the villagers and yellow-eyed Digimon couldn't see them.

"Daisuke. The house is just up ahead." V-mon said.

"Alright." Daisuke said as they ran to the houses up ahead, at the edges of the woods.

Getting there, Daisuke and V-mon stayed a safe distance away and saw the villagers now carrying dynamite.

"Okay, things just got tougher."

"I'll cause a distraction. When he lits up the dynamite, shoot it. We'll meet inside the house." V-mon said.

"Just what I was about to say." Daisuke replied.

"Hey, over here!" V-mon shouted, bringing the attention of all the villagers and yellow-eyed Digimon to his attention, giving Daisuke the time to shoot the dynamite, causing an explosion that hit all those nearby.

Daisuke and V-mon made a dash to the inside of the house. Daisuke shot a second villager carrying a dynamite, causing an explosion that hit some other dynamites, causing other explosion as Daisuke hid around the corner of the entrance to avoide the explosion.

V-mon, meanwhile, punched a yellow-eyed Digimon back into the explosion and grabbed another Digimon that tried to hop onto him and threw it back onto the ground then broke his neck by stomping on it.

Seeing as they area was now apparently clear, Daisuke reloaded his handgun and he and V-mon explored the house. In one room, there was a set of explosives blocking the passage, which Daisuke quickly took care of by shooting it.

Walking further down into the house, the team started hearing a noise and entered a room with a closet lightly shaking and moans coming out of it.

Daisuke nodded at V-mon while taking out the Silver Ghost. Each one of them to one side of the closet. Daisuke carefully put his hands on the look, turned it, and pulled the handle, opening the closet.

Daisuke aimed his gun at the bodies that fell from inside the closet. One man that fell out had greasy black hair that reached his shoulders, a goatee, and was wearing brown pants, a white button shirt, and a sleeveless brown leather jacket. The other body that fell was a Revolmon.

Both were tied up and had duct tape on their mouths, and started shaking their heads frantically when they saw Daisuke's gun.

Daisuke and V-mon slowly lowered themselves to not startle the two men, and ripped the duct tape of their mouths.

"Ow! A little rough, don't you think?" The man said.

Daisuke and V-mon flipped the two over and started to untie their hands.

"You're…not like them?" The Revolmon asked.

"No." V-mon replied as he and Daisuke finished releasing them. "You?"

The two rolled onto their feet as soon as they were free and shook their aching hands.

"Okay…I have only one **very** important question. You got a smoke?" The man asked.

"Got gum." Daisuke offered.

Hearing footsteps, the four of them turned to the side and saw two villagers and two yellow-eyed Digimon had arrived. Behind them came a large, bald man, about 2 meters tall, with a long beard, a blue and red eye, and a trench coat, and beside him a SkullSatamon.

"_Perfect_…" The man said as he looked at the giant and SkullSatamon. "The "Big Cheese"."

"What?" Daisuke and V-mon asked.

The "Big Cheese" just stood there, glaring at Daisuke and V-mon. Daisuke and V-mon charged at the two and gave a reverse side kick, but felt it was stopped. Looking at their feet, they saw their kicks had been effortlessly caught by the giant and SkullSatamon, who equally effortlessly threw them back, causing them to roll in the air, hit the man and the Revolmon, and crash into the closet, knocking them out.

* * *

><p>I hope you liked the chapter. And thank you zombiekiller and www for reviewing. And please, continue reviewing.<p> 


	4. Women in Red Dress and Black Fur

I do not own anything

* * *

><p>(Normal P.O.V)<p>

"_Feeble humans and Digimons…_" Daisuke and V-mon heard someone say, but in their state of drowsiness, they couldn't see who it was. "_Let us give you…our power._"

That's when Daisuke and V-mon felt a pain on their necks as if someone had just pierced their skin with a needle.

"_Heh heh heh…Soon, you will become unable to resist this…intoxicating power._" The voice said.

Daisuke and V-mon then felt something being injected into them, causing their eyes to snap open. But they only found themselves in an abandoned house, by themselves. They looked around for signs of the voice but found no one. As they were about to stand up, they were held back by something. Looking back, they found themselves handcuffed together to the man and Revolmon they found earlier.

"Hey…Hey, wake up." Daisuke and V-mon said.

"Ai, ai, ai." The man said as he woke up. "Crawl out of one hole, and into another."

"Wanna tell us what's going on here?" Daisuke asked.

"Japoneses, si? Now what brings blokes like you to this part of the world?" The man asked.

Daisuke started to reach into his pockets, accidentally twisting the man's hand.

"Hey, easy. Whoever you are."

"Names are Daisuke and V-mon." Daisuke said as he pulled out the picture of Momoko and Cupimon. "Came here looking for these girls."

"What, are you supposed to be cops or something? Nah, you don't look the type." The man said, thinking Daisuke looked to much like a pretty boy.

"Maybe." Daisuke replied.

"Okay, let me guess…She's the prime minister's daughter." The man said.

"That's too good for a guess. Wanna start explaining?" Daisuke said.

"_Psychic powers_…Nah, just kidding with you, amigo." The man said. "I overhead one of the villagers talking something about the prime minister's daughter in the church."

"And who might you be?" V-mon asked.

"Nos llamamos Lucas Lopez e Revolmon." The man said. "Used to be cops in Madrid. Now we're just your good for nothing guys, who happen to be quite a ladies men."

"Why'd you quit?" V-mon asked.

"Fuf, _policia_. You put your life on the line, and nobody really appreciates you enough for it. Being a hero isn't what it's cracked up to be anymore." Revolmon said.

"…Used to be cops ourselves. Only for a day, though." V-mon said.

"I thought we were bad." Revolmon said.

"Somehow we managed to get ourselves involved with the incident in Odaiba on our first day in the force." Daisuke said.

"That is the incident with the viral outbreak, right?" Lucas asked, suddenly taking an interest, to which Daisuke curtly nodded.

"I think I might have seen a sample of the virus at a lab at the department." Lucas said.

Hearing a noise, the four of the looked to the side to see a bloodied villager carrying an axe and a yellow-eyed Digimon limping their way to them, causing all of them to start frantically moving, trying to get away.

"Te voy…a matar." The villager and Digimon said.

"Do something cop!" Lucas and Revolmon said.

"After you!" Daisuke and V-mon replied.

The villager brought up his axe as the yellow-eyed Digimon brought up his claw.

"Now!" Daisuke and V-mon said as they each extended themselves, causing the axe/claw to break the handcuffs, as they each rolled to the side.

The villager and Digimon then chased after Daisuke and V-mon and brought their axe and claw up again to attack. But in one swift movement, Daisuke and V-mon lifted their feet and swung the villager and Digimon over them and into the wall, causing the villager and the yellow-eyed Digimon to fall head first to the ground and break their necks.

In the heat of things, Lucas and Revolmon quickly stood up and fled.

Daisuke and V-mon stood up and checked the bodies, before Daisuke pulled out his iPhone and called Miyako and Hawkmon.

"It's Daisuke." Daisuke said as Miyako answered the call. "Sorry we couldn't get in touch sooner, but we were a bit tied up."

"You two are okay, right?" Miyako asked.

"We're fine." Daisuke said. "There were two male civilians held captives. According to them, Momoko and Cupimon're in a church somewhere."

"What happened to them?" Hawkmon asked.

"They managed to escape." V-mon replied.

"Do you have a fix on the location of that church?" Miyako asked.

"No, but apparently there's a secret passage in the village that leads there. I'm heading back to the village." Daisuke said.

Hanging up, Daisuke picked took out his handgun and looking down, he noticed for the first time, that his jacket was gone, fully revealing his black 5.11 tight crew short sleeve shirt and brown leather shoulder holster.

"Sons of a bitch…They stole my jacket!" Daisuke said.

"One of your favorites, wasn't it?" V-mon teased.

"…Man, they also took the shotgun." Daisuke said, looking for his shotgun, but not finding it.

"Not really." V-mon said, pointing to the shotgun at the stand in the corner of the room.

"They actually left the shotgun somewhere I could get it." Daisuke said in disbelief as he took the shotgun back.

"Not too bright." V-mon said.

"Or way too cocky." Daisuke replied as he took out he placed the shotgun in the back of his shoulder holster.

As Daisuke and V-mon slowly leaved the house, they saw a hooded man outside through the window.

"Over here stranger."

"…Who was that?" V-mon asked.

"Let's find out." Daisuke said as they got out of the house and followed the man to the back of the house.

"Got something that might interest ya, heh heh heh." The man said as he opened his cloak, showing a variety of weapons and ammo. "Got a selection for ya, stranger. What're buying?"

Daisuke examined the weapons that he had before he decided which weapons he would take.

"I'll take the Springfield M1903A4 Sniper Rifle and the Steyr Mannlicher TMP sub-machine gun." Daisuke said.

The Merchant took out the weapons and gave them to Daisuke.

"That'll be 2,200 PTAS, stranger."

"…How much?" Daisuke asked.

"2,200 PTAS." The Merchant repeated.

"…Yeah, listen, I have no idea what PTAS are, so will you just take yens?" Daisuke asked.

"…Yeah, sure. Money is still money, stranger." The Merchant said as he took the money. "Pleasure doing business with ya, stranger."

"Okay, that was pretty weird." V-mon said as they left, and Daisuke placed the rifle in the back of his shoulder holster along with the shogun and placed the sub-machine gun in his belt.

As Daisuke and V-mon left the outside approached the front of the house once more, they saw they were in some kind of village located on some cliffs, with several bridges.

"Okay, this should be a good place to take them out." Daisuke said as he and V-mon hid behind the walls and Daisuke pulled out the rifles.

Daisuke took aim of all the villagers. He first took out the nearest ones, alerting the other villagers of his presence. However, with the villagers so far away, there was no way they could get near Daisuke in time, and the secret agent quickly disposed of them.

"Okay, now it's your turn with the yellow-eyed Digimon." Daisuke said as they opened the door near the wall and walked into the village as the yellow-eyed Digimon approached them.

"V-mon Head!" V-mon head butted one of the yellow-eyed Digimon, smashing his skull and immediately killing him.

V-mon followed this by delivering a "V-mon Punch" and a "Volley Kick" at the two other villager Digimons beside him.

V-mon continued this until he killed all the yellow-eyed Digimon and they arrived at the other side of the village, in front of some gate.

"It won't open. It's locked." V-mon said as he tried with all his strength to push open the get.

"There must be something missing. The gate has this hexagonal hole. V-mon, search that side for something that I'll search this one."

Daisuke and V-mon each searched one side of the junk that was laid around on the sides, and each found half of the hexagon.

"Found something." They both said simultaneously as they showed the other what they had found.

"Great. This should open the gate." V-mon said.

"…Wait a second." Daisuke said, placing the two halves together and saw they formed the skull key symbol in the middle again.

"That symbol. Why does it keep appearing?" V-mon asked.

"Don't know, but it must have something to do with Momoko's and Cupimon's kidnapping." Daisuke said as he placed the hexagon in the hole, unlocking the gate. They opened it and walked down the road that lay before them to a house.

Daisuke and V-mon quickly ducked and looked through the window to see villagers with crates and bags piled up.

Suddenly, two grabbed Daisuke and V-mon from behind. Daisuke and V-mon elbowed them and Daisuke shot the villager in the head while V-mon delivered a "Hopping Kick" to the yellow-eyed Digimon's head, killing them. Unfortunately, this also alerted the villagers inside the house of the agents presences.

"Looks like the element of surprise is gone. I say we jump in." V-mon said.

"I'm with you." Daisuke agreed as they jumped through the window into the house and crouched behind the containers.

The villagers started throwing dynamites at Daisuke and V-mon. Daisuke stood up at one moment, after an explosion and shot one of the dynamites, causing it to explode, hitting many of the villagers.

Daisuke then pulled out his sub-machine gun and opened fire on the remaining villagers as V-mon took this opportunity and attacked the stunned yellow-eyed Digimon.

V-mon head butted one Digimon, before punching four others strongly in the head, breaking the neck of another one, and kicked the last one in the head.

"That takes care of them all." V-mon said.

"Come on we have to continue." Daisuke said.

The two continued to the back of the house and into the passage that led to the sewer. They walked down the sewer until they reached a ladder. Climbing that ladder, they reached found themselves in front of a house in the outskirts of the village.

Daisuke and V-mon slowly walked into the house. It appeared to be empty. They climbed the stairs and walked towards the door at the end of the hall that contained the two skull key symbols and a crystal ball with four lines in the middle that appeared to rotate.

Daisuke moved the crystal ball until he found a match, unlocking the door.

Daisuke slowly opened the door and he and V-mon carefully walked into the room. It seemed quite simple. A bed, a desk, bookstands, and a nightstand. The only thing that called their attention was that the room had two portraits of a man in a purple cloak.

Daisuke looked at the bed and saw some papers.

"Chief's Note

As instructed by Lord Ralat, I have the agents in confinement, alive. Why keep him alive? I do not fully understand what the Lord's intentions are.

I would, however, think he'd keep them separate; not confine them together as has been ordered.

I don't expect Lucas or Revolmon would trust a stranger, but if by chance they did cooperate, the situation could get a bit more complicated.

If for some reason, an unknown third party is involved, I don't think they'd let a chance like this slip by.

But maybe it's all Lord Ralat's ploy-leaving us vulnerable so that this third party will surface, if they even exist that is…

It's an unlikely possibility, but if a prowler is already amongst us, then our plans could be ruined.

I guess the Lord thinks it's worth the risk, if we're able to stop whatever conspiracy is at work.

At any rate, it's the Lord's call. We will trust his judgment as always."

"Sounds like this Ralat is the mastermind behind everything." Daisuke said.

"Think he's the guy in the portraits?" V-mon asked as he threw Daisuke a key he found which was shaped the same way as the skull key.

"Don't know. Maybe." Daisuke replied.

"I suppose we'll figure that out when we face." V-mon said.

"That's the intention."

Daisuke and V-mon opened the door to the next room and looked down the hall, where they heard two men whispering something.

The two then heard a light noise and quickly turned around, only to be grabbed by the Big Cheese and SkullSatamon, who lifted them off the ground and squeezed their necks. Daisuke and V-mon attempted desperately to escape the hold of the two; their legs swaying back and forth in a seemingly convulsive manner and the formers attempted to make the latters let go of them, but weren't able to move an inch of the Big Cheese and his partner as they choked them. As this rate, their necks would break before they died of asphyxiation. And that's when the man and SkullSatamon saw it. Daisuke's and V-mon's red and yellow eyes, respectively. And then, they simply let Daisuke and V-mon go.

"You carry the same blood as us, it seems." The man said as Daisuke and V-mon backed up, coughing and gasping for air as they held their aching necks. "Nevertheless, you're outsiders. Just remember, if you become unpleasant to our eyes, you will face **severe** consequences."

And with nothing further to say, the man and his partner left to the previous room as Daisuke and V-mon stood up, completely lost.

"What? Same blood?" Daisuke and V-mon said. "Hey, wait!" Daisuke and V-mon said as they went after the Big Cheese and SkullSatamon.

However, as they opened the door, the two of them charged at Daisuke and V-mon, and delivered a punch to their face, causing Daisuke to accidentally fire his handgun as it fell away from his reach as he and V-mon fell to the ground. The Big Cheese and SkullSatamon them stomped on Daisuke's and V-mon's chests, and continued adding pressure until someone shot the Big Cheese.

Although Daisuke and V-mon couldn't see who it was exactly, they saw a woman with a red dress and a gun on the window, and on her shoulder, a Digimon with black fur. They then disappeared when the Big Cheese and SkullSatamon dashed towards them and jumped out the window.

Daisuke picked up his gun before he and V-mon went to the broken window.

"_Woman in red/Black fur…Somehow so familiar._" Daisuke and V-mon thought.

* * *

><p>Well, there you have it. Chapter 4. I hope you liked it and review please. And thank you www, once again, for your review.<p> 


	5. Del Lago

I do not own anything

* * *

><p>(Normal P.O.V)<p>

As Daisuke and V-mon left the room, they got another call from Miyako.

"Daisuke-san, V-mon, I've been able to get some new info that might help you." Miyako said.

"Fill me in." Daisuke replied.

"Apparently there's a religious cult group involved. They're called the Los Illuminados." Miyako said.

"Los Illuminados? That's a mouthful." Daisuke said with a snicker. "Anyway we had an unexpected run-in with the big cheese of this village."

"But you're okay, right?" Hawkmon asked.

"Yeah…But he could have killed us, but he let us live. And he said something about us carrying the same blood as them. Whatever that means." V-mon informed.

"Carry the same blood…Hmm…Interesting…" Hawkmon muttered.

"Anyway, there are more important things than solving riddles right now." Daisuke said.

"You're right. Hurry and find that church, Daisuke-san, V-mon." Miyako said as she disconnected.

As Daisuke and V-mon walked down the stairs, they heard a noise coming from the bathroom and quietly went in there to see a villager using the toilet. Daisuke raised his handgun and took out the villager.

"Looks like they use toilets. Guess they're at least somewhat civilized." V-mon said.

Now exiting the house, the area seemed like a straight path that led somewhere.

"Get down!" Daisuke hushed as he pushed V-mon to the ground.

"Yeah, I noticed. Villagers." V-mon said as Daisuke pulled out his rifle and took aim at the villagers.

"That should take care of all of them." Daisuke said as he reloaded his rifle and he and V-mon walked down the path that late to a gate.

Past the gate, Daisuke and V-mon found themselves back in the village.

"Shoot, the villagers are back." Daisuke said as the villagers and yellow-eyed Digimons noticed them and started running in their directions.

Daisuke pulled out the Silver Ghost and he and V-mon ran past the villagers, shooting and attacking as many as they could. A villager suddenly grabbed Daisuke from behind. Daisuke struggled to release himself before elbowing the villager in the temple, making the former let go of him, dodged another villager that swung at him with an axe, and delivered a roundhouse kick to the villagers head.

A yellow-eyed Digimon ran at V-mon and V-mon dashed at her and delivered a punch straight to her face, blowing it in.

Daisuke and V-mon then continued to hut at the end of village with the skull key symbol, which Daisuke and V-mon now knew to be the Los Illuminados insignia. Daisuke took out the Los Illuminados key, opened the door to the hut, entered it along with V-mon, and locked the door behind them.

V-mon opened the trapdoor at the center of the hut and he and Daisuke descended to find themselves in an underground tunnel. As Daisuke and V-mon walked through the underground tunnel, they met up with the Merchant that sold Daisuke his rifle and sub-machine gun.

"Wha? But…how?" Daisuke and V-mon gagged, no being able to understand how he was able to get to there so quickly and before them.

"Secret passages, stranger. Don't even ask for me to show you them. They're filled with traps that would kill outsiders like you, stranger. Not even many of the natives know about them." The Merchant said. "So, ya buying anything?"

"…No, thanks. I'm okay for now." Daisuke said as he and V-mon walked past the Merchant and towards the door. "You gotta be freaking kidding. I'm here, fighting freaking psychopaths to get to a church and there's a secret passage."

Daisuke and V-mon passed through the door into a closed room with a ladder. They climbed a ladder and reached the middle of the road. The mist was now heavier than ever and it seemed like it was darkening pretty quick.

Daisuke and V-mon walked down the road that led them to a graveyard with a church behind.

"Careful. Zombies might pop out at any moment." Daisuke said in a half-joking, half-serious tone.

"Story of our lives." V-mon said as they walked through the graveyard and to the front of the church.

Just when Daisuke and V-mon stopped at the front of the church, Daisuke felt as though he had stepped on something. Looking down, he saw a note.

"Closure of the Church

Regarding the two fugitives, the apprehension of Lucas and Revolmon are our top priority: the Japanese agents a distant second.

What Lucas and Revolmon stole from us is far more important than the girls.

Unless we get it back the girls will become useless to us. We must get it back to execute our plan to the end.

If it gets in the wrong hands, the world would become a totally different place than what Lord Ralat has envisioned.

At all costs, we mustn't let that happen.

Nevertheless, we're not letting go of the girls. To ensure that the agents do not get to them, I have locked the church door where the girl is being held.

Anyone who needs access to the church must first get approval by Lord Ralat and his partner. There is a key beyond the lake, but it should be safe now that "Del Lago" has been awakened by our Lord. No one will get across the lake alive.

Plus, our same blood courses through the agents veins. It'll be a matter of time before they join us. Once they do, there will be nobody else left that will come looking for the girl."

"What? !" Daisuke said when he finished reading and started trying to break the door open.

"What Revolmon and Lucas stole? What could they lose that would be more important than the daughters of the Prime Minister of Japan?" V-mon questioned.

"Don't know." Daisuke said.

"But whatever it was, it bought us some time. Let's head to the lake." V-mon said.

"Don't need to say it twice." Daisuke replied as they left the church and graveyard and crossed a bridge.

Arriving ground surrounded by hills, Daisuke and V-mon continued their way through the only way left, which led them across a bridge over a swamp, and eventually to a cliff just before a lake.

Arriving there, another boulder was thrown rolled at Daisuke and V-mon, who again ran away from it before dodging it at the last second. The Japanese agents made a quick scan of the area to see if there were any villager left before seeing that they had all run away.

As they started descending the cliff, Daisuke and V-mon saw something in the lake and hid behind a large rock as Daisuke pulled out his binoculars.

Looking ahead, Daisuke saw a boat with two villagers and the other missing officer. The villagers grabbed body of the officer and threw it into the water.

"Shit." Daisuke said, realizing the officer was dead.

A few moments after the boat sailed away, a huge creature erupted from the lake and ate the policeman's body.

"Okay, this is the plan. You, as Lighdramon, will back me up and when that thing is in the water, we'll electrocute it." Daisuke said.

"Got it." V-mon said as they walked to the dock and climbed on a boat and started sailing away.

"Hopefully we won't even have to face that thing." Daisuke said.

"Hopefully."

However, halfway across the lake, until Del Lago erupted from the lake. The anchor of the boat was set loose and, as Del Lago went underwater once more, the anchor attached itself to it, sticking the boat to Del Lago, as it started swimming across the lake.

"Digimental Up!" Daisuke said as he held one to the boat the sailed violently.

"Bursting Friendship Lighdramon!"

"Blue Thunder!" Lighdramon launched a blue bolt of lightning at the water, which electrocuted Del Lago, making it turn back and head towards the Daisuke and Lighdramon, mouth open, ready to swallow them.

Daisuke grabbed two harpoons on the boat and threw them straight into Del Lago's mouth, making a gush blood come as it went underwater again, but not before passing close enough to the boat to knock Daisuke and Lighdramon off, who swam quickly back onto the boat.

Del Lago then once again starting swimming frantically, carrying along Daisuke and Lighdramon's boat. Lighdramon sent out another "Blue Thunder" attack at Del Lago, which once again made it turn around head towards the boat.

This time, Daisuke grabbed a harpoon while stirring the boat and threw it at Del Lago's mouth.

"Lightning Blade!" Lighdramon sent out an lightning bolt from the blade at the harpoon, charging it with electricity, just before it entered Del Lago's mouth, killing it.

After one painful roar, Del Lago started to sink, and Daisuke and the now devolved V-mon noticed a moment to late that one of the harpoons was connected to a rope, which entangled itself around Daisuke's feet.

Daisuke slipped to the ground and was starting to be dragged to bottom of the lake when V-mon held him. But even V-mon could only last for a short time and when it seemed like both of them would be carried down, Daisuke pushed V-mon back as he himself was dragged into the water.

Pulling out his knife, the agent started desperately trying to cut to the rope that connected him to Del Lago. Finally being able to cut it, Daisuke swam desperately back up for air, as V-mon helped him onto the boat.

"That should take care of things." V-mon said.

"Yeah." Daisuke replied as they continued sailing to the other side of the lake.

As they docked and got off the boat, Daisuke and V-mon felt an intense pain in their guts and started coughing violently.

Looking at their hands, the two saw their blood, followed by their vision become blurry. They stumbled to the nearest house, before fainting.

* * *

><p>Sorry it took so long to update and that this chapter was so repetitive. Thank you www once again for reviewing and I hope others are liking the story, too. Review, please.<p> 


	6. El Gigante

I do not own anything.

* * *

><p>(Normal P.O.V)<p>

_Daisuke and V-mon coughed as they woke up. They sat up and looked around. The house was still empty. They suddenly cried out as they felt an intense pain in their chests. Something was going on inside their bodies, and it was doing them any good._

_Daisuke and V-mon looked at their arm to see tentacles spreading through it. They looked at the other one to see the same happening before the tentacles started spreading all over their bodies. Something was taking over their bodies._

_"AH…AH…**AAAAAAHHHH!**"_

* * *

><p>Daisuke and V-mon gasped as they awoke from their dream. They looked around to see they were by themselves and groaned as they stood up.<p>

"Same dream?" Daisuke asked.

"Weird tentacles taking over your body?" V-mon asked.

"Yup."

"Then yes."

"Can't be coincidence." Daisuke said.

Judging by the lighting of the house, it was already dark.

"Better call Miyako and Hawkmon. We don't know how long we've been unconscious." Daisuke said as he pulled out his iPhone.

"Daisuke. It's been 6 hours since our last transmission." Miyako said as soon as she answered. "I was starting to get worried."

"Don't you mean lonely." Daisuke joked. "Anyway, we started to feel dizzy. Then I guess we must have lost consciousness."

"Lost consciousness? Maybe that has some connection to what the village chief was talking about…?" Hawkmon suggested.

"Can't say."

"But we're all right now." V-mon said.

"We're gonna continue our mission." Daisuke said as he turned off.

The two secret agents looked around the house and eventually found a note on the table.

"Anonymous Letter

There's an important item hidden in the falls. If you are able to get it, you might be able to get Momoko and Cupimon out of the church.

But I'll warn you, the route to the church isn't a walk in the park by any means. They've deployed what's called an "El Gigante", so God bless.

About what's going on in your body…If I could help you, I would. But unfortunately it's beyond my power."

"Someone was here while we were out." V-mon said as his eyes darkened.

"Yeah, but I wonder who it was. Anyone else could have killed us." Daisuke said. "…Think it might have been Lucas and Revolmon?" Daisuke asked as he and V-mon left the house into the raining evening.

"Maybe."

As Daisuke and V-mon walked down the road, they were met by a villager and yellow-eyed Digimon. However they were walking in a strange sort of way and, all of a sudden, their heads blew up, in its place appearing a parasite with tentacles.

"Okay, theses guys are definitely not human." Daisuke said as he aimed the Silver Ghost at the parasite-villager.

"The giant monster in the lake sort of gave that away." V-mon replied as he got into a fighting stance.

Daisuke shot the parasite multiple times with the Silver Ghost until it died, exploding in the process. V-mon, on the other hand, dodged the parasite-Digimon tentacles and punched it twice.

"V-mon Head!" V-mon head butted parasite, causing it to explode also.

"What are these things?" V-mon wondered as he kneeled beside the dead Digimon.

"Don't know. But staying here won't help us find out. We have to move." Daisuke said as the team continued their way down the road.

As they continued, they arrived at the end of a river, above a cliff. There was a rope attached to a pole. Checking to see if it was steady, Daisuke grabbed V-mon and started climbing down the rope.

They were in front of the river that was covered by a bridge and at the beginning a waterfall with a cave behind it. Daisuke and V-mon walked through the waterfall and into the cave. The inside of the cave was lit by several candles and deep within it was a door that appeared to be locked by a round item marked with the Los Illuminados insignia.

"This must be the item the letter was talking about." Daisuke said as he took the round insignia.

Just as he did that, the door opened by itself, revealing a new route. Daisuke pulled out his iPhone and gave Miyako a call to let them know how things were so far.

"We've obtained an object that resembles the cult groups insignia." Daisuke said.

"Wonderful, Daisuke, V-mon. Head back to the church. Momoko and Cupimon's safety is our immediate priority." Miyako said as she turned off.

Daisuke and V-mon continued to the end of the tunnel, which had a door with the Los Illuminados insignia.

Pushing throught the door, the agents found themselves in an underground river with motorboat in front of them. The two hopped onto the motorboat and sailed straight ahead until they reached the end of the river. Daisuke and V-mon hopped back onto land and saw and ladder which led them back to the surface. Back at the ground surrounded by hills. As Daisuke and V-mon walked to into the grounds, they saw the paths being closed by a villager. The next thing they new, a huge gate opened and several villagers were pushing two ropes apparently carrying something. However, whatever it was, it was able to push the villagers back to their knees. Child and Digimon of Miracles heard footsteps so loud and huge they made the earth shake slightly. And out of the gate came a giant, about 10 meters tall, with grey skin and huge muscles. The giant roared as he punched one of the villagers away, crushed the other with his fist, kicked another one away, grabbed another villager as he stepped on one of the villagers that attempted to run away, and threw the villager in his hand at the last villager. It then turned its attention to Daisuke and V-mon and lunged at them, who dodged by giving a back handspring. Seeing Daisuke and V-mon still alive, the giant roared in rage.

"That must be El Gigante." Daisuke said.

"Well, you know what they say. The bigger they are, the harder they fall." V-mon said.

Daisuke pulled out his sub-machine gun and started shooting El Gigante in the face, making the behemoth stumble back as it covered its face.

"V-mon Punch!" V-mon said as he leaped forward and delivered El Gigante a powerful punch in the stomach, knocking all of his air out.

V-mon then jumped high up and kicked El Gigante in the face as Daisuke switched back to his handgun and shot El Gigante multiple times also at the face. Soon El Gigante fell to his knees, and a large parasite with protruded from its spine. Daisuke and V-mon climbed on El Gigante by stepping on his arm and neck. Daisuke then pulled out his knife and started slashing the parasite as V-mon delivered multiple blows at it, before they jumped off as El Gigante rose back to his feet.

El Gigante then attempted to crush Daisuke, who once again back handsprung, before turning its attention to V-mon and kicking him away. V-mon quickly rose to his feet and saw the campfire beside him. Standing in front of it, V-mon waited until the last second El Gigante tried to crush him with his foot to dash to the side, causing El Gigante to step on the campfire and burn his foot.

"V-mon Head Drop!"

V-mon jumped high up into the air and came down head butting El Gigante in the face, causing it to fall to the ground on its back.

As El Gigante stood up, Daisuke took out his shotgun and fire at El Gigante's spine, causing El Gigate to once again scream and fall to its knees as the parasite once again ejected from its back.

Daisuke and V-mon once again climbed on its back and repeated the process of slashing and hitting the parasite before it retreated back into El Gigante's body and they jumped off as El Gigate rose.

As they got ready for another round, they heard a distant howl. Looking up a cliff, Daisuke and V-mon saw the White German Shepherd dog they had saved earlier.

"Hey, it's that dog." Daisuke said as the dog jumped down from the cliff and onto the grounds.

The dog barked at El Gigante, causing it to give its back to Daisuke and V-mon and give its attention to the do. El Gigante swung its fist at the dog, who avoided it and ran through El Gigante's legs. El Gigante turned to have Daisuke shoot it in the eye with his handgun.

El Gigante roared in pain as it tried to kick Daisuke and V-mon, who rolled to the side. El Gigante then grabbed Daisuke and started squeezing him. Daisuke grunted in pain, pulled out his knife, and stabbed El Gigante in the hand, making it let go of Daisuke. Meanwhile, V-mon used "Volley Kick" on the back of El Gigante's head, making it stumble forward and giving Daisuke and opportunity to shoot it in the face with his shotgun, making El Gigante fall to his knees, and Daisuke and V-mon once again climbed onto El Gigante and slashed and punched it. El Gigante quickly got up and roared in pain as Daisuke and V-mon jumped to the ground, before El Gigante collapsed dead to the ground.

"He sure fell hard." Daisuke said with a smirk.

The passages then opened as Daisuke and V-mon walked to the dog.

"Guess that makes us even." Daisuke said as the dog barked happily and ran at Daisuke and V-mon. "Heh, all right, I get it, you like us. So, how about you come with us?"

The dog barked happily at the thought and licked Daisuke and V-mon.

"Okay, I guess that's a yes. So I guess we should give you a name. How about…"

"How about Hewie?" V-mon suggested.

"Hewie. Yeah, I like. So, Hewie, remember where we met? There is a house near there. Go there, and stay inside. We'll come to get you, or send someone to get you. Okay? No get going, and be careful, Hewie." Daisuke said as he started going to the house.

After that Daisuke and V-mon continued their way, back through the bridge, arriving back at the graveyard and church. Daisuke and V-mon walked up to the front of the church and placed the round insignia on the door, unlocking it, and entered the church.

Inside, Daisuke and V-mon found themselves in a hall lit by candles. In the back there was a table and a stained glass showing the Los Illuminados insignia.

"This insignia's everywhere. I wonder if it's a religion from this region?" V-mon wondered.

"Momoko and Cupimon are here somewhere. Let's look around."

After a while searching, Daisuke and V-mon found a ladder, which took them to the second floor. There, they found a door which was had its access locked by a gate. Trying to find a way to get to the other side, Daisuke and V-mon jumped onto a chandelier and then onto the other side.

On the other side, Daisuke found a strange device and clicked it. It immediately showed three lights around the stained glass; red on the left, green at the bottom, and blue at the right.

"Okay, so we're probably supposed to make them match the Los Illuminados insignia." V-mon said.

"With the stained glass patterns, it's probably two red, two green, and one blue." Daisuke said as he turned the lights then combined them, turning it into the stained glass.

A click sounded, indicating that the door had opened.

As Daisuke and V-mon made their way to the door, they readied themselves, and slowly opening it, peered inside, but only quickly saw a girl with mid-length blond hair, an orange sweater, green skirt, knee-length boots, a burgundy sweater tied around her neck, and a Cupimon run to the opposite end of the room.

"Momoko-san/Cupimon!" Daisuke and V-mon called out as they recognized the girls.

"Don't come!" Momoko said as she grabbed a log of wood and threw it at Daisuke, who easily dodged it.

"Hey, take it easy." Daisuke said.

"No! Get away!"

Momoko grabbed Cupimon and ran to the corner of the room and lowered in fear.

Daisuke put away his handgun and approached them together with V-mon and kneeled beside them.

"Calm down. Everything's going to be just fine." V-mon said.

"Our names are Daisuke and V-mon. We're under the Prime Minister's order to rescue you." Daisuke said.

"What? My father?" Momoko asked with joy.

"That's right. And we have to get you out of here."

"Now come with us." V-mon said as they stood up.

Daisuke pulled out his iPhone and immediately called Miyako and Hawkmon.

"It's Daisuke and V-mon. We've succeeded in extricating our subject." Daisuke said.

"Good work Daisuke, V-mon. We'll send a chopper over right away." Miyako said.

"Where's the extraction point?" V-mon asked.

"There's another trail you can take to get out of the village. The chopper will pick you up beyond there."

"Got it. We're on our way." V-mon said as Daisuke turned off.

Daisuke, V-mon, Momoko, and Cupimon left the room and Daisuke and V-mon jumped down to the first floor, before catching Momoko and Cupimon as they jumped. But as they ran into the hall towards their escape, they were stopped by a voice.

"I'll take the girl."

The group turned to see a man in purple robes with staff that had an eye and tentacles resembling the parasites they had encountered.

"Who are you?" Daisuke asked.

"If you must know, my name is Shen Ralat. The master of this fine…_religious community_."

"What do you want?" V-mon asked.

"To demonstrate to the whole world our astounding power, of course. No longer will Japan or the United States or other First World countries think they can police the world forever. So we kidnapped the Prime Minister's daughter and her Digimon in order to give her our power and then send her back." Ralat said.

"No…" Momoko and Cupimon whispered as they remembered the shot they were given conducted on her. "Daisuke-san/V-mon, I think they shot something in my neck."

"What did you do to her?" Daisuke and V-mon asked in a threatening tone.

"We just planted her a little…gift. Oh, there's going to be one hell of a party when she returns home to her loving father." Ralat said with a laugh, earning him a glare from Daisuke and V-mon. "But before that, I thought I might bargain with the Prime Minister for some donation. Believe it or not, it takes quite a lot of money to keep this church up and running."

"Faith in money will lead you nowhere, Ralat." Daisuke responded.

"Oh, I believe I forgot to tell you that we gave you the same gift." Ralat said.

"When we were unconscious…" Daisuke whispered.

"Oh, I truly hope you like our small but special contributions. When the eggs hatch, you will become my puppets. Involuntarily, you will do as I say. I will have total control over your minds. Don't you think this is a revolutionary way to obtain one's faith?"

"Sounds more like an alien invasion if you ask me." Daisuke retorted.

Monk appeared behind them at the entrance of the church, pointing their bowguns at Daisuke, V-mon, and the girls.

Daisuke and V-mon grabbed the girls by the wrists and ran, narrowly avoiding the arrows shot at them, and jumped out the window, onto the ground.

"You okay?" Daisuke and V-mon asked.

"Daisuke-san/V-mon, what's gonna happen to us?" Momoko and Cupimon asked.

"Don't worry. We got into this mess; we can get out of it." Daisuke and V-mon answered as they helped Momoko and Cupimon.

* * *

><p>I hope you liked the chapter. Once again, thank you www for reviewing and sorry for making the fight with Del Lago so short and boring, but I couldn't think of anything else. I'll try not to repeat it. Please review.<p> 


	7. Cabin of Survival

I do not own anything.

* * *

><p>(Normal P.O.V)<p>

"So what're we going to do about the Ganados?" Momoko asked.

"The what?"

"The Ganados. Those…things. Monsters that pretend to be people. You surely didn't think they were normal, did you?" Momoko asked.

"And how do you know they are called that?" Daisuke asked.

"We overhead some of them talking. It was pretty obvious they were referring to the villagers." Momoko answered.

"Well, don't worry. We won't let any Ganados near you two." Daisuke said as he and the others left the church.

As they got outside, they were met with a mob of Ganados carrying torches.

"Cupimon, Momoko, stay close. Don't leave our side no matter what." V-mon said as he and Daisuke readied themselves for the battle.

Momoko immediately saw a wagon full of barrels and had an idea.

"Daisuke-san, shoot those barrels on that wagon!" Momoko said, and then realizing Daisuke was already aiming at them.

"Nice idea, Momoko-san." Daisuke said as he shot the barrels, causing them to explode and the wagon to descend the graveyard, running over many of the Ganados and setting them on flames.

Daisuke and V-mon quickly grabbed Momoko and Cupimon's wrists and made a run for it down the graveyard. They passed a cabin and continued down the small road from which they came when they first arrived and entered the underground tunnel.

"Come on, quick. I should be a while before those Ganados notice we came this way." Daisuke said as the group walked hurriedly through the underground tunnel.

Arriving at the end of the tunnel and climbing the ladder, they found themselves inside the cabin.

"Momoko, Cupimon. On my signal, you guys will make a run for it." Daisuke said as he reloaded his handgun. "1…2…3!"

Daisuke opened the door and started shooting the Ganados before he, V-mon, Momoke and Cupimon started running for the farm. A Ganado got in Daisuke's way and Daisuke shot him in the knee and gave him a sidekick, killing him, while V-mon jumped at a Digimon-Ganado and delivered a powerful kick to its face, breaking its neck.

They arrived at the a farm house and girls climbed ladder to the 2nd floor, followed by the secret agents, who then kicked down the ladder to stop the Ganados from climbing.

Daisuke shot the Ganados in the head as they attempted to bring the ladder back up.

When Daisuke was done with all of them, V-mon jumped down towards the Digimon-Ganados and head butted one of them, immediately killing it. V-mon then kicked one behind, causing it to bend over. V-mon then grabbed it by the arm and threw it over him and into the ground, before stomping on its head.

"Boom Boom Punch!" V-mon said as he attacked two Digimon-Ganados at the same time, delivering a powerful punch to their faces.

The last Digimon-Ganado came up behind him and V-mon delivered a kick to the side of the Digimon-Ganado's face.

V-mon then whistled for the others to follow him and they headed straight to the gates of the farm.

Daisuke and V-mon pushed the gates open and the four of them continued down their path, past a bridge, when Daisuke received a call on his iPhone.

"Daisuke, V-mon, we have some bad news." Miyako said.

"We'd rather not hear it." Daisuke replied.

"Well, I'm afraid we have to tell you anyway. We've lost contact with the chopper. Someone must have shot it down, though we can't determine who." Miyako said.

"Great…"

"We're prepping another chopper for you." Miyako told him. "Meanwhile, I want you to head towards the extraction point."

"Got it." Daisuke said as he turned off.

But as he, Momoko, V-mon, and Cupimon continued, they saw Ganados coming from ahead. They turned around, only to see even more Ganados coming from behind them.

"What're we gonna do, Daisuke-san?" Momoko asked.

"Hate to say it, but we're sandwiched alright. Quick; in that cabin!" Daisuke said as he pointed to the cabin near them and they ran towards it.

Daisuke and V-mon kicked the door opened and checked both sides to see if it was clear, before pulling Momoko and Cupimon inside and closing the door behind them.

"Daisuke."

Daisuke turned to see someone throw a log of wood at him, which he caught in his hand. He looked ahead to see Lucas and Revolmon.

"Small world, eh?" Revolmon said as Daisuke placed the log on the door, locking it.

"Well, I see that the Prime Minister's equipped his daughter with "ballistics" too." Lucas said, earning him a glare from Momoko.

"How rude! And I don't believe there's any relevance with my figure and my standing! Who are you? !"

"Oho, excuse me, your highness. Perhaps the young lady might want to introduce herself first before asking someone his name." Lucas replied.

"Her name's Nado Momoko, the Prime Minister's daughter." Momoko said.

"Are they…you know…?" Lucas asked Daisuke.

"Don't worry. They're cool." Daisuke said.

"Meh, never mind. There's supposed to be some kind of obvious symptom before you turn into one of them, anyway." Lucas said.

"Look!"

Cupimon pointed out the window to the horde of Ganados that were surrounding the house.

"Cupimon, Momoko, upstairs!" V-mon said.

The girls ran to hide in the 2nd floor while Daisuke pulled out his Silver Ghost and Lucas pulled out his C96 Mauser Red9 while V-mon and Revolmon got into fighting stance, all four of them facing one direction.

"Okay. It's game time." Lucas said.

Daisuke, V-mon, Lucas, and Revolmon each grabbed a bookshelf and placed it in front of the door and windows, buying them time to collect some items around the house.

Daisuke found two flash grenades and some ammunition for his handgun and shotgun.

Finally, the Ganados were able to break the windows and knock down the bookshelves, breaking in.

Daisuke shot several Ganados before he heard a noise behind him and turned around and gave a kick to the head of the Ganado behind him. Daisuke then turned back to and started once again shooting the horde of Ganados that were still coming in through the window, when suddenly another Ganado grabbed Daisuke from behind. Struggling to break free, Daisuke elbowed the Ganado in the temple, delivered a sidekick to his guts, an uppercut, and a reverse roundhouse kick to the Ganados head. Daisuke then pulled out his shotgun and fired multiply at the Ganados when one charged at him, prompting Daisuke to deliver a blow to the Ganado's neck with the back of his shotgun. Daisuke then once again switched back to his Silver Ghost and shot at another villager who was running at him, only to see another one behind it. The Ganado grabbed Daisuke by the neck and lifted him of the ground, only for Daisuke to break free and kick the Ganado in the chin, a blow so powerful it exploded the Ganado's head.

V-mon punched a Digimon-Ganado with a "V-mon Punch", smashing its face in.

"V-mon Head!" V-mon head butted the Digimon-Ganado beside him, crushing it skull.

V-mon then grabbed the arm of the dead Digimon-Ganado and started whirling around, hitting several Digimon-Ganados with it before throwing it at a Digimon-Ganado and giving a "V-mon Kick" and "V-mon Punch" at the two Digimon-Ganados behind it.

But the Ganado mob continued invading the cabin.

"Close your eyes!" Daisuke said as he grabbed a flash grenade and threw it to the ground, blinding everyone but the him, V-mon, Lucas, and Revolmon, who ran up to the 2nd floor.

The Ganados had started breaking in there, too. They broke the windows and placed ladders against the building to climb up.

Daisuke and Lucas quickly ran to the windows and threw the ladders down, knocking down several Ganados.

"Boom Boom Punch!" V-mon delivered two powerful punches to the chest of a Digimon-Ganado, sending him flying out the window.

Daisuke finally pulled out his sub-machine gun and fired at the Ganados that came towards them. He then put it away as he took out the majority of the Ganados in the room and evened the odds, and once again took out his handgun.

Daisuke and V-mon could hear the shots being fired by Lucas and Revolmon around them.

"Did you send out those invitations? I told you! No more than 50 PEOPLE!" Lucas joked.

"Sorry, I got excited! And I thought you said 150 people!" Daisuke replied.

"That does it, Daisuke; you're grounded!" Lucas said.

"You can't ground me!" Daisuke replied.

"Oh yes, I can!" Lucas said. "Now kill some Ganados and then go straight to your room!"

Daisuke, Lucas, V-mon, and Revolmon were able to hold the Ganados for several more hours until the Ganados started suddenly leaving.

Daisuke, V-mon, Lucas, and Revolmon descended to see that the Ganados were leaving for sure.

"Looks like they're backing off." Daisuke noted.

"So, what do we do now?" Lucas asked while putting away his handgun as Momoko and Cupimon came down the stairs.

"The bridge I crossed to get here is out. So I guess we have no choice but to keep moving."

"I forgot something. You guys go on ahead." Lucas said as he and Revolmon left the cabin out into the dark, rainy night filled with Ganados.

"Lucas/Revolmon…" Daisuke and V-mon tried to call the Spaniard and his Digimon back, but they had already left.

* * *

><p>Well, I hope you liked the chapter. Thank you www for reviewing all the chapters. And to OneLonelyPickle: But I don't want to...Just saying. Please review.<p> 


	8. The Village's Last Defense

I do not own anything.

* * *

><p>(Normal P.O.V)<p>

Daisuke and V-mon told Momoko and Cupimon to wait inside the cabin as they slowly walked outside, checking to see if all the Ganados were truly gone.

They surveyed the area continued in the direction they were going before being trapped by the Ganados, only to find a wall with two gates.

In front was an straight lever with a note in front of it. Daisuke and V-mon took out the lever and started reading.

"Two Routes

Just a while ago, I was informed by Lord Ralat that our men had shot down a Japan military helicopter.

There shouldn't be anymore interference for a while now.

Unless the Japan government determines who the traitors are, they can only initiate very small covert operations.

We must use this time to our advantage and recapture the girls.

The four Japanese can only get out of our territory by using one of two routes. This is where we will stop them.

We shall make use of our force to the greatest degree.

We will deploy large number of Ganados in one of the routes to ensure they do not slip by us. For the other route, we shall leave the task to El Gigante. Whichever route they take, the agents will never leave here alive. Not with the girls at least."

"Traitors…So it really was somebody from the Japanese government who kidnapped Momoko-san and Cupimon. Maybe even from Naicho." Daisuke said.

"Yes, but it's likely that Cupimon and Momoko don't know that, otherwise they would have noticed that he was different from the others." V-mon said. "Asking them about this will be pointless. Let's just go back, get the girls, and decide which route to take."

"I sure hope it's the one filled with Ganados." Daisuke said.

"Wouldn't you rather have the El Gigante path?"

"I just survived a cabin being invaded by a horde of Ganados. I think I can handle a few more in open space."

Daisuke and V-mon went back to the cabin to get the girls before heading back to the lever.

Daisuke grabbed the lever and pulled it to the left, unlocking the left gate.

Passing through the gate, the group found themselves in front of a wooden fort.

A Ganado holding a torch and a Digimon-Ganado immediately charged at them.

Daisuke shot the woman in the leg, making her trip, then grabbed her wrist and tilted her arm, burning her with her own torch.

"Boom Boom Punch! Volley Kick!" V-mon said as he a powerful blow to the Digimon-Ganado's face, then kicked her away.

"Momoko-san/Cupimon, hide in that dumpster." Daisuke and V-mon said.

The girls hid themselves in the dumpster as another Ganado with a scythe appeared. He tried to slash Daisuke, who ducked the first, stopped the second attack by grabbing the Ganado's arm, and twisted the scythe out of his hand, before giving a frontal kick to the Ganado's stomach, pushing him back, and shooting the Ganado in the head.

Another Ganado and Digimon-Ganado came from behind that one and Daisuke shot the Ganado in the leg, then charged at the Ganado and gave reverse sidekick, before pulling out his knife and stabbing the Ganado in the throat.

V-mon, on the other hand, gave a "V-mon Kick" to the Digimon-Ganado's face, making it fall, and a landed with a "V-mon Head Drop" on the Digimon-Ganado's head.

Daisuke and V-mon then quietly climbed the fort and saw several Ganados walking through it.

"I'll handle this." Daisuke said as he pulled out his rifle.

Daisuke aimed at each one of the Ganados, and shot them in the head, starting from the closest to the furthest. Some Parasite-Ganados appeaered, but Daisuke just kept shooting them

The Digimon-Ganados head the noise and immediately came charging in their direction, with V-mon charging at them.

"V-mon Head! Punch! Kick!" V-mon fiercely attacked his enemies, head butting, punching, and kick all of them.

When V-mon was done, Daisuke whistled, then called out Momoko and Cupimon's names.

The girls came out of the dumpster and climbed to ladder to the top of the fort and hurried to Daisuke and V-mon's side.

"There's another dumpster here. Hide here. It's closer." V-mon said.

"Fine." Cupimon asked.

The girls hid themselves in the second dumpster and Daisuke and V-mon went to the center of the fort.

They suddenly heard two chainsaws starting. Looking from the opening door at one side of the fort came two ladies wielding chainsaws and wearing bandages around their head, known as the Bella Sisters.

"V-mon, get back up, I'm not sure if it's a good idea for you to touch them."

Daisuke took out his shotgun and shot one of the Bella Sisters in the chest. The other sister then swung her chainsaw at Daisuke, who dodged and hit the Bella Sister with the back of his Remington 870.

Daisuke then heard one of the Bella Sisters coming up from behind him. Daisuke pulled out his flash grenade and threw it to the ground and rolled to the side and the blinded Bella Sister swung her chainsaw forward.

Once the Bella Sister opened her eyes, she saw that she had cut her own sister in half. She turned at Daisuke in rage.

"Hiss. She doesn't look too good. That one will probably hurt tomorrow. You know, you should really be careful at who you swing that thing." Daisuke taunted.

The Ganado shrieked as she tried to cut Daisuke down with her chainsaw, only for Daisuke to dodge the three swings she gave, then give her an aerial kick, making her stumble back. Daisuke then ran for the ladder and climbed back up the fort, the Bella Sister following him.

Once Daisuke got up, he turned around and kicked the ladder down, causing the Bella Sister to fall to the floor.

As the Bella Sister opened her eyes, Daisuke pointed his rifle straight at her and pulled the trigger.

"That seemed pretty easy for you." V-mon stated.

"It was pretty easy. I'm awesome." Daisuke said as he jumped down and then noticed something shining on the Bella Sister's neck.

Daisuke went to check it and saw it was a brown, rusty key strapped around her neck, which he ripped of her neck.

Daisuke then whistled and the girls again came out of the dumpster and jumped down the fort, into Daisuke and V-mon's arms, who then put them on the ground.

Daisuke used the key to open the door at the side of the fort and the group continued their path up a hill and into a small cabin.

Daisuke and the others entered the house and Daisuke and V-mon looked around. There was nothing there but a note, which V-mon took and read.

"The Village's Last Defense

I clearly underestimated the Japanese agents capabilities. They're still alive.

I thought that we could wait until the eggs hatched, but at this rate, they could destroy the whole village before they do. We must take care of these nuisances.

We shall change our priorities-for the time being, we will cease our hunt for Lucas and Revolmon and ambush the four Japanese.

There is a building used to enlighten betrayers just beyond the point where you get off the lift.

It's a perfect place for ambushing them. If all else fails, they would still need to face me in order to get past the last gate that leads out of the village.

For only before my sight will the gate open."

"I knew we were awesome." V-mon said as he and Daisuke fist-bumped each other.

"We can destroy a whole village in hours." Daisuke said. "But the lift should be near here. Come on. All that's left is "Big Cheese". Let's go."

The group headed down the path and got on board the lift. Once arriving at the other side, they continued down the path that led to the house where the Jeran Degoli was supposedly waiting.

"You better stay outside. Momoko-san/Cupimon, go hide." Daisuke and V-mon said.

"Yeah." Momoko and Cupimon said as they nodded and went around the house to find a place to hide.

Daisuke slowly opened turned the handle and he and V-mon walked into the house. They looked around only to see no one. Feeling a presence behind them, Daisuke and V-mon quickly turned around, only to be grabbed by the neck and wrist by Jeran Degoli and SkullSatamon, who lifted Daisuke and V-mon off the ground, then tossed them at the rafter, before Daisuke and V-mon fell to the ground.

Degoli turned and twisted the door handles with his bare hands, trapping them inside, before he and SkullSatamon walked towards the fallen agents and threw a punch at them.

Daisuke and V-mon rolled to the side, dodging the punch. Daisuke then noticed the gas barrel beside him and kicked it down, causing the liquid from inside to leak towards Degoli and SkullSatamon.

Both of them looked down at the liquid, then back at Daisuke, unamused.

"Hasta luego." Daisuke said as he shot the liquid and he and V-mon jumped to the side as the liquid and the rest of the gas barrel exploded.

Daisuke and V-mon turned around to see Jeran and SkullSatamon still standing. Jeran trench coat had been burned down, his nails elongated, and his torso split, revealing his elongated spine as segmented limbs burst out of his back.

Daisuke aimed his handgun as V-mon evolved to Fladramon.

Daisuke shot Degoli's spine multiple times while Fladramon shot several "Knuckle Fires" at SkullSatamon.

"Nail Bone!" SkullSatamon launched a powerful light from his staff, which met with Fladramon's "Knuckle Fire", and the two extinguished each other.

SkullSatamon then appeared in front of V-mon with his staff high in the air, and using "Hammer Skull", brought it down as Fladramon encompassed his body with flames with "Fire Rocket", and head butted SkullSatamon's attack. SkullSatamon's attack was recoiled a bit while Fladramon was sent flying back, but was able to spin in midair and regain his ground.

Daisuke, meanwhile, was backing up as much as he could while shooting Degoli with his shotgun. Daisuke then switched to his sub-machine gun and fired at the chief's spine.

"Daisuke, up this ladder!" Fladramon said as he and Daisuke climbed the ladder to the 2nd floor.

Daisuke looked to the sides and saw on a stand two incendiary grenades.

Daisuke grabbed them and threw as all of them Jeran and SkullSatamon, blocking their vision due to the flames.

"Fire Rocket!" Fladramon came out of the flames, covered in a fiery aura, and tackled SkullSatamon to the ground before to both got up, before Fladramon could land a blow, SkullSatamon hit him with his staff, sending Fladramon flying to the wall.

Daisuke, on the other hand, was wielding his Springfield M1903A4 Sniper Rifle, to aim past the flames at the chief's spine.

However, the shot all gave away Daisuke's location, and Degoli grabbed a metal pipe on the ground and threw it at Daisuke, who rolled to the side and aimed his rifle again at Degoli's spine.

This time, after the shot, Daisuke jumped down from the floor and gave a sidekick on Degoli's spine. Seeing no effect, Daisuke backflipped as Degoli tried to slash him, then delivered a punch to Degoli's face, making him stumble back. Daisuke then aimed his shotgun at Degoli's spine and shot at him once again. Daisuke seemingly killed Degoli as his spine split in two.

Fladramon, meanwhile, dodged SkullSatamon's punch and punch SkullSatamon, sending him at the second gas barrel, before launching a fireball at it, causing an explosion.

Just seconds after thinking they had won, Jeran's top half limbs grabbed onto the rafters and SkullSatamon rose from the flames.

"What?" Daisuke whispered in shock as he watched Degoli approach him.

One of Degoli's segmented limbs tried to stab Daisuke, who rolled forward to dodge it. Daisuke pulled out his shotgun and continued firing at Degoli's spine.

One of Degoli's limbs lunged at Daisuke, who swatted it away with his shotgun before running past the chief and climbing up the ladder again.

Now on an equal level to Jeran, Daisuke alternated his shots between Degoli's face and spine.

Fladramon, on the other hand, was launching multiple "Knuckle Fires" at SkullSatamon's "Nail Bones", taking one step closer towards each other at each second. When they were finally close enough, Fladramon and SkullSatamon grabbed each others fists.

"Fire Rocket!" Fladramon said as he was covered in fire and flew towards the roof.

SkullSatamon, however, twisted Fladramon's wrists, forcing him to let go, and then grabbed Fladramon's foot and threw him to the ground.

"Knuckle Fire!"

Fladramon launched a fireball at SkullSatamon's face, temporarily, blinding him, letting him avoid SkullSatamon's attack and reunite with Daisuke, who had also somehow managed to distract Degoli.

"These guys are way too strong. We need to try a different method." Fladramon said.

"I have an idea. Let's spread out. You take the top, I'll take the bottom." Daisuke said.

Fladramon climbed on one of the higher rafters as Daisuke called both Degoli's and SkullSatamon's attention.

Daisuke shot the rafter with his shotgun, causing it to break, and Degoli fell to the ground. Daisuke pulled out the Silver Ghost and shot at Degoli's spine, killing him.

SkullSatamon was so distracted with what was going on before him, he didn't notice Fladramon coming right underneath him.

"Fire Rocket!" Fladramon covered himself in flames and launched himself at SkullSatamon, smashing him against the roof.

Knowing now that it was finally over, Daisuke and Fladramon approached the bodies and Daisuke saw that Degoli's red eye fell out.

""For only before my sight will the gate open."" Daisuke quoted as he took the eye. "This is the key."

A part of the wall burned down, providing Daisuke and V-mon with a way out.

"Are you okay, Daisuke-san/V-mon?" Momoko and Cupimon asked went they saw their protectors come out of the house.

"Yeah. Come on."

Daisuke, V-mon, Momoko, and Cupimon went back to the lift and continued their way up. Arriving at the last stop, they saw a gate with a face in it. It appeared to be some sort of retinal scanner. Pulling out the false eye, Daisuke placed it in front of the face, which analyzed the eye, and then opened the gate.

The four of them walked past the gate and into an area with a bridge, which led to an enormous castle.

As they walked down the road, they heard the noise of an engine and saw a truck coming their way.

"Shit." Daisuke said, pulling out his rifle and carefully aiming at the driver. He wasn't as skilled as Taichi, so he hoped he wouldn't miss the shot.

Daisuke pulled the trigger, hitting the Ganado in the head, causing the truck to turnover.

"Momoko-san/Cupimon, get down." Daisuke and V-mon said as they threw themselves over the girls and to the ground.

After a few seconds had passed, they turned to see that the truck had stopped a few inches from them, but the noise had alarmed other Ganados behind them.

"Come, quick!" V-mon said as he and Daisuke grabbed Cupimons and Momoko's hands.

As they arrived at the beginning of the bridge, they turned around to see a mob of Ganados with torches and Digimon-Ganados chasing them.

"Quick, on the other side of the bridge." Daisuke said.

"Yeah." Momoko replied as they ran across the bridge and to the front of the entrance to the castle.

The Ganados where now in the front of the bridge.

"You take that one." Daisuke said, point to the left crank as he took the right one.

"Okay."

"Ready?"

As Daisuke and Momoko started rotating the crank, opening the bridge, stopping the Ganados from getting to them.

"Come on." Daisuke said as he motioned his head for the castle.

"Yeah." Momoko replied as they ran inside.

* * *

><p>I hope you liked the chapter. Thank you to BlackVeemon and www for reviewing and to Shade v for favoriting. And as always, please review.<p> 


	9. Castro Castle

I do not own anything

* * *

><p>(Normal P.O.V)<p>

As the group entered the castle, they were startled by the presence of the Merchant.

"Welcome."

"Come on. Even here?" Daisuke complained.

"V-mon, who is this man?" Cupimon asked.

"He's a sort of businessman." V-mon answered.

"Got a rare selection for you, stranger." The Merchant said as he showed off the new riot shotgun and semi-auto rifle.

"Yeah, those are some nice weapons, but I will remain with the ones I have now. All I want is handgun, shotgun, and rifle ammunition." Daisuke said.

"So be it." The Merchant said as he gave Daisuke the ammunition and Daisuke payed.

After that, the four of them walked up the stairs and through the castle. They slowly walked up behind a crater and looked ahead to see, a floor above them, from afar, two Ganados dressed in robes.

"Seem like new Ganados." Daisuke said. "What name do you want to give them?"

"Hm…Let me think for a second." V-mon said.

"Are you guys seriously talking about that?" Momoko questioned, but the duo just ignored her.

"Got it! Zealots." V-mon said.

They then quickly ran up the stairs when the Zealot leader, who wore red robes and a goat skull mask noticed them.

"Ali esta! Matalo!" He said as they started firing flaming boulders from catapults at them.

Daisuke and V-mon grabbed Momoko and Cupimon's wrists as Daisuke pulled out his handgun and started shooting at the fuel tanks beside the Zealots as they continued climbing the stairs and running through the grounds of the castle.

They temporarily hid inside one of the towers and Daisuke found a cannon.

"Hmm…It looks like it still works." Daisuke said to himself. "There's gotta be a mechanism somewhere to pull this thing up. Okay, as soon as the next boulder hits the ground, we make a run for it."

The next boulder hit the near by the tower, and the secret agents once again grabbed the girls and ran up the staircase.

Daisuke shot the Zealots in the head while V-mon fought against the Digimon-Zealots, quickly dismissing them out of their way.

A Zealot came in front of Daisuke and Daisuke delivered a reverse sidekick to the head, without stopping to the run, while V-mon jumped head on at the Digimon-Zealot in front of him and head butted it. They immediately headed for the gates, but it was locked.

"Dammit!" Daisuke said.

"Over there!" V-mon pointed at the roof of the tower and the group crossed a bridge to get there.

Daisuke turned around and shot at the fuel tank at the beginning of the bridge, killing several of the Ganado.

Daisuke then grabbed the crank on the wall and started rapidly spinning it, bringing up the cannon, which he lit and aimed at the gates, firing a cannonball at the doors, exploding them.

"Come on! Hurry!" Daisuke said as they ran back to the other side of the bridge and through the doors, only to find a door, which they opened and passed through, entering a room.

It was at that moment that they received a call from Miyako.

"Daisuke, V-mon, where're your current location?" Miyako asked.

"We decided to lay low in a castle, but it looks like it was a bad move." Daisuke responded.

"Meaning?" Hawkmon asked.

"Well, it appears that this castle is also connected to the Los Illuminados." V-mon answered. "They must not get many visitors here, cuz they're giving us one hell of a welcome."

"Sounds bad. I have an idea, Daisuke. I need you to…"

The call was suddenly cut off.

"What? Repeat Inoue. Great. Just my luck." Daisuke said as he put away his iPhone.

Daisuke then looked around the room and saw a platinum sword on a gold plate. He and the others then heard Zealots coming from the 2nd floor.

"Momoko-san, Cupimon, come on." Daisuke said as he grabbed the platinum sword.

As the Zealots came, some with their bare hands, other wielding shields and scythes.

"Let's see how I do with a sword." Daisuke said as he gripped the sword tighter and fought against the Ganadoe coming at them

Daisuke dodged the scythe of one Zealot and beheaded him and then stabbed the other in the head, followed by kicking the Zealot behind him and slashing him.

V-mon on the other hand gave a reverse roundhouse kick to one Digimon-Zealot and then a blow to the stomach, followed by a kick to the face to the following Digimon-Zealot.

"V-mon Head!" V-mon said as he head butted another Digimon-Zealot.

Daisuke kicked a Zealot to the ground and threw his sword at the head of the other Zealot, before aiming his handgun at the fallen Zealot and pulling the trigger.

And that's when Daisuke saw it; the golden sword with the platinum plate. Daisuke immediately understood. Daisuke grabbed the platinum sword and switched its place with the golden sword, placing each sword in the plate that matched its material, revealing a secret passage to a door.

Suddenly a Zealot and Digimon-Zealot came up behind Daisuke and V-mon. Daisuke shot the Zealot in the chest with his Silver Ghost while V-mon performed a "V-mon Head", before grabbing their enemies and executing a northern-lights suplex, crushing the Zealots skulls.

The group walked through the door and headed back out into the open, and were now walking through the castle when a voice called them.

"Daisuke!" The four turned to see Lucas and Revolmon walk towards them. "I've got something for you guys."

Lucas searched in his pockets, but when he didn't find it, started searching all over before realization struck him.

"Oh, shit! I must have dropped it when I was running away from them." Lucas said.

"Dropped what?" Cupimon asked.

"A drug that will stop your convulsions." Revolmon said.

"Look, we know you're carriers. You've been coughing up blood, right?" Lucas asked.

Daisuke, V-mon, Momoko, and Cupimon looked at each other before looking back at Lucas.

"…Yeah." Daisuke and V-mon said.

"And you?"

"…Yes." Momoko and Cupimon answered.

"Damn it! The eggs have hatched! We don't have much time." Lucas said.

"What're you talking about?" Daisuke asked.

"We have to go back and get it." Revolmon said.

"Let us come with you." Momoko suggested.

"No. You stay here with Daisuke and V-mon. They're better with the ladies." Lucas said as he and Revolmon started walking away.

"Why are you..." Daisuke and V-mon asked, but were interrupted before they could even finish their question.

"It makes us feel better. Let's just leave it at that." Lucas and Revolmon replied.

"…Come on, Cupimon, Momoko. We'll meet up with him later." V-mon said as they continued their way through the castle.

The four of them continued through the castle until they found a huge, red gate. Opening it, they walked inside, into a wide hall decorated with torches. As they walked down the hall, they heard a maniacal laugh come from the balcony above them. Looking up, they saw a small man with grey hair and a wrinkled face, wearing blue robes and a hat, with two creatures in a red and black cloak beside him.

"I was starting to wonder when you might notice us." The man said.

"Who are you?" Daisuke asked.

"Me llamo Emilio Castro." The midget said. "The 8th castellan of this magnificent architecture. I have been honored with the prodigious power from the great Lord Ralat. I've been expecting you my brethren."

"No thanks…bro." V-mon said.

"My, my. We've got a feisty one. If you care for your own well-being, I suggest you surrender yourself and simply become our hostage. Or, Mr. Takao, you can simply give us the girls, because you and your partner are not worth a penny, I'm afraid. You can die." Castro said as he and his bodyguards left.

"I'm never turning into one of them! Never!" Momoko and Cupimon said.

"You got that right. We'll find a cure." Daisuke and V-mon said.

They continued down the hall when the path was blocked by a wall that appeared from the ground.

Daisuke and V-mon looked closely at the wall and saw it had a beautiful decoration of a knight riding a horse against something, but apparently the pieces to that something were missing.

"Let's go this way." Daisuke said as they went through the right door and into a room.

They looked around the room and saw the path ahead was blocked by horse statues emitting flames out of their mouth

"A note?" Daisuke questioned as he saw a paper hanging on the wall.

"Capture Lucas Lopez and Revolmon

I have confirmation that Lopez and Revolmon have entered the castle.

Why they would return during their escape leaves me to question their motives. But we must seize this moment and capture them.

We will get the four other Japanese after we apprehend Lopez and Revolmon. It appears they took some vaccines when they stole our "sample". The vaccines we can do without, but we must retrieve the "sample" for it is our life blood.

I feel there is somebody else or some other group involved in this whole affair.

If the "sample" were to get into the hands of that other entity, the world which we seek to create will not come. We must apprehend Lopez and Revolmon as quickly as possible."

"Good, Lucas and Revolmon have delayed them for the mean. But those flames." Daisuke said, looking at the statues.

"There is another door here." V-mon said, noticing the door beside them. "Let's see where it leads."

Opening the door, they saw a staircase that led them down into dark room. Slowly descending it, they arrived and what looked like a prison room. There were two bells on each side of the room, and a prison cell, with a man with a metal helmet and a Digimon strapped to the wall. Daisuke and V-mon could see it. Their eyes were sewed shut. Daisuke and V-mon have been in enough fights to know these guys were likely not prisoners and instead some type of enhanced enemy. There was also a lever inside the prison cell

"V-mon, take the girls to wait at the top of the staircase." Daisuke said.

As the girls went with V-mon back above, nearby the door, Daisuke slowly opened the prison cell. As soon as he took one step inside, the prisoner and the Digimon prisoner, known as the Garrador and Digimon-Garrdor, released themselves from their restraints and claws came out of the Garradors arms.

"_Crap!_" Daisuke thought as he ran outside, followed by the Garrador and Digimon-Garrador, but no matter where he went, they seemed to be right on his tail.

"Daisuke, there's a parasite on their backs!" V-mon shouted, making the Garradores turn their attention to them.

"_What? They only noticed V-mon, Momoko-san, and Cupimon now. But they should have noticed them already. Unless…Of course. They can't see me. They can hear me._" Daisuke said as he pulled out his handgun and shot one of the bells.

The Garradorers immediately ran towards the bell and impaled it, exposing their back to Daisuke, who aimed his rifle and shot the Garrador's parasite, causing the Garrador to go berserk.

Daisuke then shot the other bell, having the same effect, obtaining the Garradores full attention as they ran towards the bell and also impaled it. Daisuke took out his rifle once again and pulled the trigger on the parasite attached to the Garrador's spine.

The Digimon-Garrador then turned it's attention at Daisuke, but before it could attack, it was struck by a blue lightning.

Looking back, Daisuke silently thanked Lighdramon as he devolved back into V-mon.

Daisuke then went to pull the lever and, together with Momoko, V-mon, and Cupimon, headed to the next room, which had a pool in the middle with a four-way path on it.

"There has to be something around here that can help us. Keep looking." V-mon said.

The four of the looked around and eventually entered a room which had two golden panels and two incendiary grenades and two grenades. Daisuke took the grenades and he and Momoko each stepped on one of the panels. The next thing they heard was a noise outside. Heading out back into the large pool room, they found a pillar with a crank in the middle of the pathway.

Daisuke grabbed the crank and started spinning it. A bridge suddenly started descending from the roof, connecting them to the upper balcony, and a horde of the Zealots with scythes and Digimon-Zealots came running at them. Daisuke simply took out the hand grenade and threw it at them, the explosion killing the Zealots and knocking the Digimon-Zealots. V-mon then stomped the head of each Digimon-Zealot, crushing their brains.

They then walked up the bridge to the balcony and found a floor surrounded by water, with a floor above them, which neither of them could reach. On the other side of the room was a door, the path blocked by the water. That's when Cupimon saw the two cranks on the 2nd floor.

"V-mon, Daisuke, lift Momoko and me up and we will spin the cranks." Cupimon said.

Daisuke walked to the wall and Momoko grabbed Cupimon and climbed on his back, then to the 2nd floor.

"Watch out for us." Momokosaid as she and Cupimon each went to a crank.

"V-mon keep watch of any Ganados approaching us." Daisuke said as he took out his rifle and covered the girls as Zealots started coming in.

"V-mon Head! Volley Kick!"

V-mon head butted and kicked the Digimon-Zealots, before lunging at another who came at him from the side. V-mon then grabbed on Digimon-Zealot and performed a suplex, before dashing forward and delivering an aerial kick to another Digimon-Zealot. However, a parasite came out of the Digimon-Zealots head, turning into a Parasite-Digimon.

"V-mon Head!" V-mon head butted the Parasite-Digimon, before punching it in the stomach and then giving another powerful head butt to the parasite, killing it; the explosion of the parasite confirming it.

Once the girls were done spinning the cranks, a bridge appeared, leading a way to the door.

Three Zealots came at Daisuke. Daisuke gave a roundhouse kick to the head of the first one, a suplex to the second, and shot the third in the head, causing the parasite to come out.

Daisuke took out his shotgun and fired at the Parasite-Zealot multiple times, before taking a step close to it and kicking it away to the ground, and then shooting it in the head once again.

"Let's leave. Before more of them start showing up." Daisuke said as they ran across the bridge and through the door to find themselves in a small from with a staircase and a door before them.

The four of them walked down the hall until Momoko and Cupimon started coughing up blood. Looking at their hands, Momoko and Cupimon's eyes widened in fear and anxiety as they saw it was much, much more than last time.

"Are you okay?" Daisuke and V-mon asked.

"I'm fine! Leave me alone!" Momoko and Cupimon said as they pushed Daisuke and V-mon away and ran down the hall.

"Cupimon, Momoko, wait!" V-mon said until steel bars ejected from out of the ground, separating the secret agents from the daughters of the Prime Minister.

Another set of bars appeared, this time, a few inches away from Momoko and Cupimon The girls ran down the hall more and more bars kept coming out of the ground until they reached the dead end of the hall. Suddenly, iron restrains came out from the wall and trapped Momoko and Cupimon.

"Momoko-san/Cupimon!" Daisuke and V-mon said.

"What's going on? !" Momoko and Cupimon asked in despair as the wall started turning, taking them into the unknown.

As soon as they disappeared, the bars returned to the ground.

"Don't worry Momoko-san/Cupimon! I'm coming for ya!"

* * *

><p>There is chapter 9. I hope you liked it. Thanks again to www for reviewing and I hope you all liked the chapter. Review please.<p> 


	10. Las Plagas

I do not own anything.

* * *

><p>(Normal P.O.V)<p>

Just as they were about to go save Momoko and Cupimon, Daisuke and V-mon received a call.

"Miyako, what happened? The transmission got cut off." Daisuke said, but his only reply was a maniacal laugh, followed by the appearance of an unpleasant face they had just met on the screen. "Castro! How'd you?"

"We've jacked the line. We didn't want you telling everyone any unnecessary information."

"Where're Cupimon and Momoko? !" V-mon demanded.

"Aw…So they fell into one of our wonderful traps. We'll make sure we find them. Don't you worry about them. Oh yes. I let our miserable insects out for some exercise down in the sewers." Castro said.

"Thanks. That should keep us company. Cuz boredom kills us." V-mon said.

"I look forward to our next encounter…In another life." Castro said as he turned off.

As Daisuke and V-mon turned around, they were greeted by the Merchant.

"Got some rare things on sale, strangers" The Merchant as he showed them the increased selection of weapons.

"…I'll take the mine thrower and four packs of mines." Daisuke said.

"Ahh, good choice, stranger. Thus weapon fires custom "mines" that attach to objects and detonates after a period of time." Merchant said.

"Great, thanks." Daisuke said as he paid the Merchant and took the mine thrower and placed it beside the sub-machine gun.

Daisuke and V-mon headed through the door and found themselves in an gray hallway. They continued down the hall when they saw three blue, small, glowing orbs floating in the air. Suddenly the orbs started approaching Daisuke and V-mon, prompting them to give a reverse aerial kick.

They looked at the ground and saw a large, insectoid creature. The creature tried to rise back up, but Daisuke took out his shotgun and shot the creature, known as Novistador, in the face, killing it.

"Keep an eye out. With this guys invisible." Daisuke said as they walked down the hall.

They suddenly saw an outline of two silhouettes coming at them. Daisuke jumped and gave another reverse aerial kick while V-mon jumped back, to the side, and back again, dodging the spouts of acid being launched at him, before jumping forward and giving a kick to the Novistador's guts.

The one of the Novistadores then got up and tried to slash Daisuke, who, rolled under the attack, dodging it, only for the Novistador to jump on him. The Novistador then launched some acid that Daisuke was barely able to avoid, before jumping the Novistador back and shooting him in the head.

"V-mon Punch!" V-mon said after avoiding a slash from the Novistador and delivering a powerful blow to the stomach, followed by a head butt.

The Novistadors then became invisible again and started moving around rapidly, leaving Daisuke and V-mon to wonder which one they should attack.

"Pay attention to their footsteps. You take that one, I'll take this one." V-mon said, pointing at the glowing orbs.

V-mon and Daisuke then split up. One Novistador shot acid at Daisuke, who ducked. Taking this into advantage, V-mon gave a reverse aerial kick on his Novistador, who lunged at him, knocking him back into the extremely corrosive acid. With one Novistador dead, the other tried to slash Daisuke, who span around it to avoid the attack then gave a reverse aerial kick to its back, knocking him onto the dead Novistador and its own corrosive acid, killing it.

Continuing through the sewers, they found several cells, a few with dead bodies. In one of them, there was a notebook. Daisuke kicked the door down and grabbed the book. It belonged to Lucas. It contained information on how he met Ralat and when he came to the village. But the last few pages were missing. There was one, however, that called Daisuke and V-mon's attention. It was full of notes and pictures.

"Lucas' Memo

There are some parasites that have the ability to control their hosts.

It's a basic knowledge among biologists, but not much is known as to how parasites do it.

Studying these parasite specifically might reveal some clues as to how the powers of the Las Plagas work. And perhaps provide more insight on the victims of the Las Plagas, the Los Ganados.

Here's a list of some parasites that have the ability to manipulate behavioral patterns of their hosts.

Dicrocoelium

Once the larvae of this parasite migrates to the ant's esophagus, it alters the behavior of the ant. When the temperature drops in the evening, the infected ant climbs to the top of a plant and clamps onto a leaf using its mandible.

It stays there immobile until the next morning, placing the ant where it's most vulnerable to be eaten by a browsing herbivore such as sheep.

One could conclude that the parasite is manipulating the host's behavior to make its way into the body of its definitive host.

Galactosomum

The larvae of this parasite makes its home inside the brain of a fish such as yellowtail fish and the parrot bass. Once infected, the fish make their way up to the water's surface where they'll swim until eaten by seabirds.

Once again, the peculiar behavior can only be explained by the parasite's desire to get into the bodies of the seabirds.

Leucochloridium

This parasite's sporocysts develop in the snail's tentacles. The sporocysts are vivid in color and pulsate continually like a worm.

Surprisingly, the infected snail makes its way to the top of a plant where it is more visible to the eyes of birds, therefore more likely to be eaten.

Once eaten by a bird, the parasite will complete its metamorphosis into an adult."

"Las Plagas, so that's the name of the parasite." Daisuke said.

"Looks like he was studying the parasites to understand more about the nature of the parasites." V-mon said as they continued their way.

Another Novistador came at them. V-mon dashed at it and dealt multiple punches to its stomach before jumping on its head, giving Daisuke the opportunity to take out his shotgun and shoot the Novistador in the face, killing it quickly.

They continued walking through the sewers, encountering passages made through holes in the wall.

Eventually, they entered a room with three axe-pendulums across a bridge. Daisuke and V-mon jumped over a gap in the bridge just after the axe swung by, and then ran through the two other axe-pendulums after they swung, and then followed to the next room.

They found themselves in a balcony with a group of Zealots under them, gathered around a table with a statuette of the Los Illuminados symbol covered in blood, chanting.

"Time to test out this new weapon." Daisuke whispered to V-mon and then motioned for him to lay low.

Daisuke quietly went to the edge of the balcony, aimed at the Zealot leader who wore red robes, and fired a mine-dart at him, before quickly returning to where they couldn't see him.

There was a brief, accelerating beeping, followed by an explosion. Once the duo looked down, they saw the Zealots were all dead.

They jumped down and searched around the room. They climbed the stairs and walked down the pathway, where they found a door locked by bars. Looking around for some sort of key, V-mon eventually found a lever on the other pathway, and jumped on a chandelier, before jumping on the pathway, and pulled the lever, unlocking the door by removing the bars.

Once V-mon returned, they went together into the next room, which actually turned out to be a normal room with a table and some pictures, as well as a note on the table. Taking the note, Daisuke read it out loud.

"Castellan Memo

For many years the Castro family has served as the castellans of this castle. However, not everything is bright, for my ancestry has a dark past.

Long ago there was a religious group that had deep roots in this region called the Los Illuminados. Unjustly however, the first castellan took away their rights and power.

As a follower of this religion and 8th castellan, I felt as that it was my duty as well as my responsibility to atone for that sin.

I knew that the best way to atone for the sin was to give power back to those who we once took it away from, the Los Illuminados.

As expected it took a little time, but we were able to rejuvenate the once sealed Las Plagas. With this success I was one step closer to the revival of the Los Illuminados.

The reason why I released the Las Plagas from deep under the castle and gave them to Lord Ralat was not only to repay for the sins of my ancestors, but I felt certain that the Lord would make better use of this power to help save the world.

To save those that have sinned with the power of the Las Plagas and to cleanse their souls, creating a world without sinners. The way it was meant to be. Once released, they would become one of the many Ganados where they will find their reason to live.

And after the Lord has succeeded in creating the world in which he has invisioned, then the sins of my Castro family will be atoned for."

"…That's his dark past?" V-mon asked.

"What did you expect? He's a fanatic nutjob." Daisuke replied as they went to proceed to the next room, only to find the door locked.

Looking around, Daisuke and V-mon eventually saw the four painting above them. The first one showed one person dying. The second showed Christ and his two companions on the crucifix. The third and fourth showed two people being hanged, each.

Daisuke and V-mon looked for a control panel and eventually found the control panel. It read "The sacrifice of six lives will make way the true path."

"Try 1,1,4,4." V-mon suggested.

"…Didn't work." Daisuke said as the paintings changed, then went back to their original position.

"2,3,4,1."

"…Also doesn't work."

"1,1,3,2."

"…Screw this, I'm just gonna try 1,2,3,4." Daisuke said, pressing the buttons in numerical order, unlocking the door.

"I don't believe it." V-mon said in disbelief as they proceeded to the next room.

The two of them went on into the next room, when they were stopped by when a shadow loomed over them in the balcony.

"What a pleasant surprise. But I'm afraid it's Momoko and Cupimon we need. Not you Mr. Motomiya, Mr. V-mon." Castro said from the balcony.

"If you don't need us then get off our back, old man!" Daisuke retorted.

"Ah, did you say "old man", Mr. Motomiya? It might come as a surprise, but I'm only 20 years old."

"So you're just like all the others? A puppet of the parasites?" V-mon asked.

"Surely you don't think I'm the same as those diminutive Ganados. The parasite, Las Plagas, are slaves to my will. I have absolute control." Castro said.

"Well, I don't really give a damn. Rain or shine, you're going down!" V-mon said.

At that moment, several Zealots and Digimon-Zealots appeared.

"Get rid of our Japanese friends." Castro said as he left.

Daisuke quickly pulled out his sub-machine gun and started firing at the Zealots. He then gave a roundhouse kick to the head of head. V-mon, on the other hand, was kicked a Digimon-Zealot, grabbed another and threw it at the Ganados, before head butting the other one.

"Volley Kick! V-mon Head!" V-mon kicked a Digimon-Zealot in the knee before head butting him, causing a Plaga to appear.

V-mon merely punched the Plaga-Digimon multiple times before giving a "V-mon Head Drop" on the Plaga, killing the Plaga-Digimon.

Daisuke was disposing of the last few Zealots when one of them had the Plaga burst out of their heads. Daisuke continued shooting the Plaga-Zealot until it was dead.

"V-mon, over here!" Daisuke said as they backed into the corner and Daisuke pulled out his rifle and fired at the four Zealots carrying crossbows in the four corners of the room.

As they walked around the room, Daisuke saw a sort of red button on the wall and pressed it, and a panel carrying a blue treasure chest rose high from the middle of the ground. Now all they had to figure out was how to get to it.

Suddenly, from a small opening in the wall, two Zealots carrying rocket launchers appeared.

"Run!" V-mon said as they dashed desperately around the room.

A Zealot appeared in front of Daisuke, who just grabbed him and threw him out of the way as one Zealot fired a rocket, which hit the Zealot. Daisuke then pulled out his handgun and fired the other Zealot in the head just as he pulled the trigger, causing him to fall back and fire the rocket at the roof, causing the roof of the room to collapse on them.

The secret agents then continued looking around the room until they found two more switches that lifted a bridge to the panel.

Walking towards the panel, Daisuke opened the treasure chest and took out a goat ornament which matched part of the missing piece of the decoration wall. They then heard a click, which signified the main doors unlocking.

"Okay, we already found one ornament. Just two more to go. We're 1/3 of the way there, V-mon. Let's go." Daisuke said as they passed through the doors and walked down the long hall and into the outside of the castle.

Walking through the castle to find their path, they eventually found a gate. Crossing through it, they entered what seemed like a giant garden with a fountain in the middle, and smaller on in the corner, and bushes so large, it could be a maze.

Suddenly, Daisuke's iPhone started beeping.

"Mr. Motomiya, Mr. V-mon. Still alive I see." Castro said as the secret agent answered the phone. "So, do you like my garden?"

"I see you've managed to work in a little of your twisted taste in here, too." Daisuke answered.

Castro just giggled.

"Sagacious as I am, even I get lost here sometimes. Even if it takes your whole lives, you will never get out. Do you know no one dies without a cause? You will satisfy the stomachs of my cute pets. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to tie up a few loose ends. Like chasing down some rats." Castro said before turning off.

"Some rats…?" V-mon said. "If two are Lucas and Revolmon…Who's the other? There an intruder beside us?"

"We'll worry about that later." Daisuke said.

"Right." V-mon replied.

They examined the pathway they were on and saw a door. It was locked and there was an indentation in the middle.

""Two Moons Make One."" Daisuke read the sentence written above the indentation.

"It's obviously down there in the garden." V-mon said.

"There are two fountains and it says that we need to find two moons, meaning it is likely on those fountains, and if not, then somewhere else in the maze." Daisuke predicted.

"Let's move." V-mon said as they descended the stairs of the pathway into the maze.

But the maze was so huge, Daisuke and V-mon were walking for minutes before they found the main fountain.

"Finally." Daisuke and V-mon sighed as they climbed to stairs to the fountain and took a stone that seemed to be split in half from the fountain.

"Okay, the other one is probably over there." Daisuke said, now having a view of the maze.

Jumping down back into the maze, the secret agents continued their way through the maze. Even though it took them less time to find their way to the second fountain, it still took them a while.

Once they arrived and got the second half of the moonstone, they started walking back when a wolf jumped on Daisuke, who avoided the bite by placing his shotgun in front of him.

Another wolf came at him and Daisuke kicked the wolf away before twisting his shotgun, breaking the neck of the wolf on top of him.

V-mon grabbed the wolf who jumped and him and tossed him to the ground, before punching it powerfully in the head. He then turned to the other wolf and grabbed him in a headlock and elbowed it in the head. Several more wolfs then appeared, Plagas protruding from their backs. Daisuke kicked away one that tried to bite him before throwing his incendiary grenade at the wolfs, immediately killing them.

"That should take care of them." Daisuke said.

"Let's get out of here, quick." V-mon said.

They walked the maze for several, several more minutes before finding their way back to the pathway.

Standing before the door, Daisuke took the two moonstones and combined them, and placed the blue moonstone in the indentation, opening the door.

As they walked inside, however, they were stopped when Daisuke felt a gun pressed against his back and V-mon, a claw against his nape.

"Put your hands where I can see them." Two female voices said.

"Sorry, but following a lady's lead just isn't my style." Daisuke and V-mon replied, making the women point their gun higher on Daisuke's back and press their claw harder against V-mon's neck.

"Put them up, now." The women said.

Daisuke and V-mon looked back through the corner of their eyes, before grabbing the women's wrists and twisting them, while turning around and pressing the women's shoulders, turning them around, incapacitating them.

As Daisuke went to grab the gun, however, the women frontflip, kicking the gun out of Daisuke hand, while the female Digimon gave a frontflip and kicked V-mon chin. V-mon, however, was barely fazed, as his head was his strongest part.

Daisuke then pulled out his knife and reversed his handle on it before he and V-mon charged at the women.

As the women landed on their feet and one of them grabbed her gun, they both turned to the agents, only for the human woman to have her hand grabbed before she could point her gun and have a knife pressed against her throat, while the Digimon woman had her hand grabbed and V-mon fist mere centimeters from her face.

"Bit of advice. Try using knives next time. Works better for close encounters./Never attack your enemy's strongest point, nor take your eyes off of him." Daisuke and V-mon said each as Daisuke took the gun from the woman's hand and took out the magazine and threw the gun away as both he and his partner stepped away from the women.

"Daisuke-san/V-mon, long time no see." The woman in red dress and black scarf and her black, feline partner said as the woman took of her sunglasses.

"…Maya-san/BlackTailmon…So it is true." Daisuke and V-mon said.

"True? About what?" Maya and BlackTailmon asked in a vixenish voice.

"You, working with Hiro/Darcmon." Daisuke and V-mon replied.

"I see you've been doing your homework." Maya and BlackTailmon said as Maya let go of her glasses.

"Why Maya-san/BlackTailmon?"

"What's it to you?"

"Why are you here? Why'd you show up like this?" Daisuke and V-mon asked.

Maya and BlackTailmon just smirked at them.

Daisuke and V-mon heard a beep and looked at the sunglasses on the floor just as it exploded, releasing a bright flash, giving Maya and BlackTailmon the perfect opportunity to escape. When Daisuke and V-mon opened their eyes again, Maya had already grabbed her gun again and she and BlackTailmon were nearby the window.

"See you around." Maya and BlackTailmon said as they'd left.

"Maya-san/BlackTailmon!" Daisuke and V-mon called, but to no use.

* * *

><p>I hope you're liking the story so far. Thank you to el for reviewing and, please, review the chapter.<p> 


	11. Redemption

I do not own anything.

* * *

><p>(Normal P.O.V)<p>

Daisuke and V-mon continued throughout the room until they saw a note on the table.

"Female Intruders

There seems to be female intruders among us. We believe they're connected with Lopez and Revolmon.

We also believe they were the ones who removed the egg injected into Lopez and Revolmon before they hatched. They may have had them retrieve the "sample" before the Japanese's arrival.

It's obvious that their objective is the "sample". We must get to them before they reestablish contact with Lopez and Revolmon.

There's also reason to believe they're working for somebody. We need them alive for interrogation.

The females should be able to answer all our questions. After we have captured them, Lopez and Revolmon will no longer be of any concern.

As long as we retrieve the "sample", you may dispose of them as you see fit."

"We need to find Momoko and Cupimon quick, and put a stop to this plan of theirs." Daisuke said, to which V-mon nodded.

They proceeded to the next room, which turned out to be the dining room. It had a portrait of a table full of food, several tablets around the wall, and a door which was locked when Daisuke and V-mon tried to go through. Daisuke and V-mon then started reading the tablets.

"Bread begins the meal of life."

"Meat to savor the time at hand."

"A dessert to cherish the remaining years.

"One last drink and the bottle breaks, returning us to dust from whence we came."

"You understood?" V-mon asked.

"Yes." Daisuke replied as he aimed his handgun at the bottle and shot it, unlocking the door.

Entering the next room, they saw a chest in the middle of the room. As Daisuke and V-mon walked inside, however, a cage fell, trapping them, as two Digimon-Zealots appeared outside and a Garrador and a Zealot jumped inside.

Daisuke narrowly avoided one of the Garrador's slashes, before grabbing the Zealot and placing him in front of him as a shield as the Garrador charged and them, then let go and dodged at the last minute as the Garrador impaled the Zealot's head with his claws.

Daisuke then pulled out his mine thrower and fired a mine at the Garrador's back, making the Garrador turn around several times to try and face the direction of the noise, before Daisuke kicked him back towards the locked door just as the mine exploded, killing both the Garrador and unlocking the door.

"V-mon Head! Boom Boom Punch!"

V-mon burst out at his first chance, head butting the one of the Digimon-Zealots before turning his attention to the other one and punching him to the ground.

"That should take care of them." V-mon said, cracking his knuckles.

They went back to the treasure chest to find a key, which they used to unlock the key to the next room.

There was a door on the other side of the room, but it was one the pathway and neither Daisuke nor V-mon could reach it. They needed to find a way to cross over. The only problem was the room was filled with Zealots and Digimon-Zealots.

Daisuke started immediately shooting them with his Silver Ghost while V-mon attacked the Digimon-Zealots.

Daisuke gave a roundhouse kick to one Zealot before shooting two more, and then grabbing a fourth and delivering a northern-lights suplex.

V-mon was disposing of the Digimon-Zealots as fast as he could, head butting, punching, and kicking the Digimon-Zealots.

"V-mon Head! V-mon Punch! V-mon Kick! Boom Boom Punch! Volley Kick!"

V-mon unleashed as many attacks as he could, trying desperately to hold off the wave of Digimon-Ganados coming at him.

"V-mon, you okay?" Daisuke asked as he shot the Zealots.

"Yeah, sure! Nothing I can't handle." V-mon replied.

We need to try and find a way to get to the other side!" Daisuke said as he kicked a Zealot away before reloading his handgun. "Down over there! There's a lever! It could be useful for us!"

"Let's go, then!" V-mon said.

Daisuke shot the Zealots as he ran past them and jumped down the pathway, with V-mon by his side, to the floor below.

"Go ahead, I'll give you cover." Daisuke said as he continued shooting and attacking the Zealots that came at him.

V-mon dashed past the Zealots as fast as he could and went for the lever. Jumping, he grabbed the lever and pulled it, making a bridge eject from the wall, forming a path in between the pathways.

"Good work." Daisuke complemented.

"It was no problem to tell you the truth."

"Great, now let's get going." Daisuke said as he gave and aerial kick to one of the Zealots.

"V-mon Punch!" V-mon punched a Digimon-Zealot that came in his way as he and his partner ran for the ladder.

Daisuke and V-mon quickly climbed the ladder and ran past their enemies and onto the bridge, only to see a Zealot with a scythe waiting for them.

The Zealot threw his scythe at them and Daisuke and V-mon ducked, resulting it the weapon stabbing the enemies coming behind them.

Daisuke then saw the oil lamp hanging above the Zealot and shot it, causing it to fall over the Zealot and burn him to death.

They heard a roar behind them and turned to see the waves of Zealots coming at them.

Daisuke shot a Zealot before charging at the wave and giving a reverse sidekick to a Zealot's shield, knocking the Zealot back and causing him, along with a bunch of other Zealots, to fall to the ground, before Daisuke continued shooting. A Plaga-Zealot came out and Daisuke shot the Plaga with his Silver Ghost several times before it died.

V-mon was punching and kicking as many Digimon-Zealots as he could. V-mon grabbed a Digimon-Zealot and threw him over the edge before giving a "Volley Kick" to another one, causing the Plaga to come out. V-mon simply punched it, knocking of his balance and causing him to fall over the edge.

"Boom Boom Punch! V-mon Punch!" V-mon delivered two powerful punches to the Digimon-Zealots, killing them, before punching another one, sending him flying into the crowd of Digimon-Zealots, knocking them over.

V-mon then went back to the first pathway and kicked down the ladder, buying him and Daisuke sometime.

"Let's go." Daisuke said and V-mon nodded.

They ran past the door, up the stairs, and through a long hall before they entered the next room. Seeing as how they were now safe for the time being, and they had gotten a good distance from those Zealots, should they even show up.

Daisuke and V-mon walked down the room when they heard a sound that seemed like a door opening and familiar voices rang.

"Daisuke/V-mon!"

The secret agents turned around to see Lucas and Revolmon.

"We got it." Lucas said happily.

The smile suddenly disappeared from Lucas's and Revolmon's faces and Daisuke and V-mon knew something was wrong.

A tentacle suddenly came out of Lucas's chest, covered in his blood, lifting him off the ground, while an energy arrow pierced Revolmon's heart.

"Lucas/Revolmon!" Daisuke and V-mon said.

The sample slipped from Lucas's hand and into the hands of another presence.

"UWAAAAH!" Lucas screamed in pain as the tentacles threw him to the ground and Daisuke and V-mon ran over.

The tentacle returned from under Ralat's robes and for a moment, V-mon could have sworn he saw a sort of eye in the distance, but it disappeared.

"Now that I have the sample, you serve me no purpose." Ralat said, looking at the sample, then back at Lucas.

"Ralat!" Daisuke and V-mon said, the hatred evident in their voice.

"My boy, Castro, will make sure you follow the same fate." Ralat said before leaving.

Daisuke and V-mon were about to chase him, intent on beating him mercilessly, before Lucas's and Revolmon's coughs called their attentions, and they kneeled beside their friends.

"Stay with me Lucas/Revolmon!" Daisuke and V-mon said as they checked the wound.

"We are researchers…hired by Ralat." Lucas and Revolmon said. "He found out what we were up to." The two of them said, laughing a bit.

"Don't talk." Daisuke and V-mon replied.

They tried to see what they could do about the injury, but Lucas and Revolmon swatted their hands away, before Lucas placed something in Daisuke's hand.

"Here…It should suppress the growth of the parasites." Lucas said.

"The sample…Ralat took it…You have to get it back…" Lucas and Revolmon pleaded, knowing all too well what would happen should Ralat complete his plan.

And with their last breath, they closed their eyes.

"LUCAS/REVOLMON! **LUUUCAAAAAS/REVOLMOOOOON!**" Daisuke and V-mon screamed.

Daisuke and V-mon stood up sorrowfully and looked at the pills in Daisuke's hand.

* * *

><p>Well, I hope you liked the chapter. Thanks to www for reviewing and please, again, review.<p> 


	12. Ritual

I do not own anything.

* * *

><p>(Normal P.O.V)<p>

Hatred. Anger. Rage. That was all Daisuke and V-mon could feel. They hadn't felt this way since they heard about Takeru's and Patamon's deaths.

"_They'll pay for your deaths. I promise._" Daisuke and V-mon thought as they looked at Lucas and Revolmon's bodies.

They turned, the image of the corpses still in their minds, and reluctantly left to the next room.

Entering, they heard screams for help. The room had a pathway around it with an opening in the middle and a stairs that let to a panel in the middle of the opening. Walking to the panel, Daisuke and V-mon looked at the floor below and saw Momoko and Cupimon still restrained to the wall. Daisuke pulled out his rifle and aimed at the restraints. She shot the first two that restrained Momoko, causing her to give a startled scream, before shooting the last one and then doing the same to Cupimon. The girls then lifted their heads to see Daisuke and V-mon were responsible for freeing them.

"Talk about near-death experience." Momoko joked while putting her hands on her hips, making Daisuke smile.

Suddenly Zealots started entering the room.

"Cupimon, Momoko, run!" V-mon said as Daisuke aimed his rifle and started shooting the Zealots in the head, giving the girls the opportunity to run to the door.

"The doors locked! I can't open it!" Cupimon said as she and Momoko banged the door while more Zealots started appearing.

"Look for a key in one of the Zealots bodies!" Daisuke said as he continued shooting with his Springfield M1903A4 sniper rifle.

"A key, a key…" Momoko repeated as she started looking for a key until she found one hanging on a dead Zealot's neck.

Momoko and Cupimon went to grab it, before a Zealot grabbed hold of both of them.

"AH! DAISUKE-SAN/V-MON, HELP!" Momoko and Cupimon screamed, before Daisuke shot the Zealot in the leg.

"Now, run!" Daisuke said.

The girls got up and ran for the door, unlocked it, and entered. They were in some strange room, and needed to get to Daisuke and V-mon.

The girls started looking around the room to see if there was some way to get away.

"Hey, there's a draft down here. Maybe there's a secret passage on the other side." Momoko said as she checked one of the walls. "And there's a round hole in the center of the room. Cupimon, look for something round." Momoko said as she started looking around.

"There's note here." Cupimon said as she took a paper she found on the table and gave it to her partner.

"Butler's Memo

Knowing that Sr. Emilio Castro had no family, Lord Ralat must have used his strong faith in the Los Illuminados to his advantage to talk Sr. Castro into undoing the seal of the Las Plagas once done by his ancestor.

Sr. Castro would enver do such a thing unless he was in some way being used unknowingly. I should have sensed the Lord's dirty scheme sooner. I feel I'm partly responsible for all of this.

I have no idea what the Lord is planning, but Sr. Castro was just being used.

It is too late now, however. Sr. Castro has already taken the Plaga into his body.

There is no turning back once the Plaga has turned into an adult in the body.

The Plaga parasite will not die unless the host dies. There's no cure. Perhaps Sr. Castro may have been vaguely aware of the Lord's plan all along. It's hard to tell.

Nevertheless, there's nothing I can do about it now.

I have served the Castro family for generations. I am prepared to continue my services until the very end."

"What are they talking about?" Cupimon asked, only getting some it.

"I must be about what they injected in us and who are these guys. Daisuke-san and V-mon will now better. Come on, help me find the round thing." Momoko said as she folded the paper and placed in her boot before she and Cupimon continued looking around.

"I found this." Cupimon said.

"It looks like art of that decoration of the wall." Momoko said as she looked at the serpent ornament Cupimon held up. She took it before resuming her search. "Got it!" Momoko said as she held up the stone tablet and placed it in the hole in the floor, opening up a passage.

The girls went into the next room, which was filled with Zealots and Digimon-Zealots.

Momoko and Cupimon tried to run away, but were only able to avoid so many Ganados before they were trapped.

Cupimon launched an "Angel Ring" at on Digimon-Zealot, but was only able to knock him down.

"No! Let go of me!" Momoko said as she tried to push away a Zealot who was trying to grab her. She then saw the oil lantern beside her, on the stand and smashed it against the Zealot's head, burning him.

Momoko grabbed Cupimon and made a run to the next oil lantern she saw. She grabbed the lantern and threw it at the mob of Zealots and Digimon-Zealots. Cupimon flew past the Digimon-Zealots and grabbed the key from one of the dead Zealots and flew back quickly to Momoko as more Zealots started coming. The girls ran to the other side of the room and Momoko pulled a lever, causing some steel bars to appear in the middle of the room, trapping the Zealots.

"Come on." Momoko said as she unlocked the door and she and Cupimon found themselves in a room with a dais.

The Momoko turned the dais, causing a secret passage to lift up, revealing a ladder.

The girls climbed the ladder and ran down some halls, turning at every corner, not stopping, until they entered the next room and the first faces they saw were, to their relief, Daisuke and V-mon's.

"Daisuke-san/V-mon!" Momoko and Cupimon said with joy.

"Momoko-san/Cupimon!" Daisuke and V-mon replied as the four ran at each other.

Momoko and Cupimon embraced the secret agents Japanese agents immediately once they got near them.

"You did good." Daisuke and V-mon said, patting the girls on the head.

"…I'm sorry if I was…" Momoko and Cupimon started, but didn't finish.

"Oh, don't worry about it. Come on, let's move on." Daisuke and V-mon replied.

"We found this on our way here." Momoko said as she took the serpent ornament and the folded piece of paper from her boot. "What is it about?"

"Some background on the guys we're facing and the parasite. Good job girls." V-mon said as he and Daisuke to read the paper.

"Thanks." Cupimon replied.

Daisuke's iPhone suddenly started ringing.

"Aw…What a touching moment we have here." Castro said as Daisuke answered.

"All spoiled thanks to your interruption." Daisuke replied. "Why don't you do us all a favor and leave before the audience gets pissed off?"

Castro just laughed.

"You're nothing but extras in my script, so don't get too carried away. Your biggest scene is over."

"I don't ever remember being a part of your crappy script."

"Well then, why don't you show me what a first-class script is like; through your own actions." Castro said before turning off.

The group continued to the next room to find it was a room with carriage and a panel that had to wheels, which could take them to the other side of the room, where the door was.

"Wait here." Daisuke said as he and V-mon got on the panel and went to the next room.

It was a room filled with lava and a catwalk at the end of the room, there was a huge treasure chest.

"Guess this is Fladramon's area of expertise." Daisuke said.

"Sure is."

"V-mon Armor Shinka!"

"Blazing Courage Fladramon!"

Fladramon walked through the catwalk as enemies appeared riding mechanic dragon statues that spit out fire, but it didn't harm Fladramon. He simply continued walking.

Daisuke, meanwhile, who was at the beginning of the catwalk, was safe from the sight of the Zealots and pulled out his rifle and started shooting the Zealots one by one, until he killed them all, then proceeded to join Fladramon, and they jumped to the large, round panel in the center as Zealots and Digimon-Zealots started jumping in.

Daisuke took out his handgun and started shooting the Zealots. One came running at him and Daisuke punched it and gave a roundhouse kick, knocking him back, before he continued shooting the other Zealots. One of the Zealot's Plaga came out as Daisuke blew his head, and shot it in the leg, causing the Plaga-Zealot to fall to its knees, before giving a sidekick, knocking him, along with some Zealots, into the lava.

"Knuckle Fire!" Fladramon said as he launched dozens and dozens of fireballs at the Digimon-Zealots.

"Fladramon, go ahead." Daisuke said as he shot on Zealot.

Fladramon jumped out of the round panel and grabbed a Digimon-Zealot and smacked his head against the handle before throwing him into the lava and charging straight at the chest and opening it, taking out the lion ornament.

Fladramon then devolved to V-mon as it would be quicker and more energy-saving to get by.

Once he was reunited with Daisuke, the two ran back as the Zealots chased them, but they got out of the room and then locked the door.

The two then got on the wheel-panel and went back to where Momoko and Cupimon were.

"Come on." Daisuke and V-mon said as they grabbed the girls wrists and went to the carriage.

They got on the carriage and rode back to where they first were when they started searching for the ornaments, the room with the decorative wall.

Daisuke placed the three ornaments on the wall, forming a chimera, causing the wall to lift up, revealing the passage.

The group walked down the long hall until they entered the next room, which was an ordinary room with a desk and a chair, and a note on top with photos of Lucas and Revolmon, which Daisuke read and V-mon read.

"Sample Retrieved

As you may have heard, Lucas Lopez and Revolmon have been disposed of by Lord Ralat. The "sample" is back where it belongs. I had hoped the whole matter could be resolved without troubling the Lord. However, as long as the "sample" is safe we can rejoice, for our time is nearly at hand.

Now that the "sample" is back in safe hands, it'll be a bit more difficult for those troublesome women to get it. In light of all this, it's unfortunate that Lopez and Revolmon had to go. Like us, they would have had a bright future if only they had shown a little our beliefs.

As for the four Japanese, the Lord has left the matter in our hands.

We must not disappoint the Lord. We shall capture Momoko and Cupimon and take them to the Lord and dispose of the Japanese agents."

Daisuke was holding the paper so hard, he was starting to crumple it as he and V-mon felt the anger rise up in them again, while Momoko and Cupimon stood speechless.

"…Lucas and Revolmon are…dead…?" Momoko asked.

"Yes…" Daisuke replied simply before he and V-mon continued to the next room, followed by the other two.

The four of them walked down a long hallway before entering the next room, where Castro stood, his back facing them.

"I think you've lived long enough." Castro said, clasping his hands in a delightful manner, as if it were the most gleeful thing in the world. "Let's see if you can survive this time."

Castro raised his hand and the door behind them locked. The ceiling started slowly coming down on them, spikes ejected out of the ceiling. They heard a laugh and looked to see Castro making a run for it, locking the door.

"I'm gonna get that bastard! I swear!" V-mon said.

Daisuke took out his handgun as soon as she saw the four beeping lights on the ceiling, stopping it from coming down and unlocking the doors.

They ran after the direction Castro had gone. They ran down the hallway when a door bars that came down from the ceiling separated Daisuke and V-mon from Momoko and Cupimon as a drilling rig burst from the wall in Momoko's and Cupimon's direction.

Daisuke took out his sniper rifle and shot the two Zealots, but the rig continued coming.

"Daisuke, help me out here." V-mon said as he started lifting the bars.

Daisuke helped his partner in lifting the bars, giving Momoko and Cupimon enough space to pass through, before the secret agents let go and they continued to the next room.

The group got out of the room and headed down a hallway, which had a door at the end and at the side, another long hallway with another door.

"It's locked. The little bastard must have come through here." Daisuke said as he kicked the door.

"That way." V-mon said as they turned around the corner and went to the next door and into the next room.

It was a large, round tower, with a pathway through the middle, a hole around the rest, and most noticeably, a giant throbbing root on the roof.

They continued walking when something suddenly snatched Momoko and Cupimon.

"Damnit!" Daisuke and V-mon said as they futility chased after the Novistador.

"DAISUKE-SAN/V-MON; HEEEEELP!" Momoko and Cupimon screamed as they were carried away.

Daisuke and V-mon then heard buzzes.

"Great! More of them!" Daisuke said as he took out his shotgun.

Two Novistadores came at him and he shot them, before giving a reverse aerial kick to the third Novistador.

V-mon was giving a "V-mon Kick" and "Volley Kick" to the Novistadores, before punching one powerfully to the ground.

"I am getting real tired of this." V-mon said as he grabbed a Novistador that flew at him and threw him back to the others, before punching them.

A Novistador came flying at Daisuke and kicked him back. Daisuke fell to the ground, but quickly backflipped up while dodging the acid launched by the Novistador and shot in straight in the mouth. Daisuke then took out his handgun and started shooting the Novistadores that were coming.

V-mon was knocked to the ground as a Novistador jumped on him. Before the Novistador got the chance to eject his acid, however, V-mon head butted the Novistador and then threw him off to take care of the others.

In a matter of time, the Novistadores were dead.

"Come on, we have to find Cupimon and Momoko." V-mon said, to which Daisuke nodded, as they continued on ahead.

They headed outside immediately, when Daisuke got a call.

"I wonder if you cane see me, Mr. Motomiya." Castro teased.

"If you even scratch them, I'll break your bones." Daisuke and V-mon threatened.

"First, we shall see if you can make it this far." Castro replied. "I'll be waiting."

Daisuke took out his binoculars and checked the area ahead to see another tower, and beside it, Castro and his bodyguards, holding Momoko and Cupimon, as they entered the castle.

"Shit." Daisuke whispered.

Daisuke and V-mon continued onto the tower to head to the castle, only that there was an open gap in the way.

"Look around, there might be a lever somewhere." V-mon said as he and V-mon started looking for something to make the bridge that connected the first and second tower turn to connect the second tower and the castle.

"I found it." Daisuke said as he tried to pull it, but it wouldn't budge. "It won't move."

That's when Daisuke saw the paper, and started to read it.

"Ritual Preparation

Thanks to the efforts of the Novistadores, we have been able to recapture Momoko ad Cupimon.

We shall prepare for the sacred ritual as quickly as possible and make Momoko and Cupimon official members of the Los Illuminados.

While we prepare for the ritual, those of you who feel inclines can attend to our Japanese friends.

We should be able to hold off our friends for at least a little while by jamming the gears in the clock tower with something.

I think I we jam the gears in 3 places, it should give us enough time to prepare everything for the ritual.

Now go and entertain our Japanese tourists."

"V-mon." Daisuke said.

"On it." V-mon replied as he evolved to Fladramon and flew up the clock tower and fire at the location where he had seen each of the logs jamming the gears, allowing Daisuke to pull the lever and the bridge immediately started rotating.

Once it was finished, however, Zealots and Digimon-Zealots came running at Daisuke and V-mon.

Daisuke took out his mine thrower and fired it at the first three Zealots who were carrying shields, detonating their shields, before throwing his hand grenade at the other Zealots, immediately disposing of the Zealots.

"V-mon Punch! Head!" V-mon was furiously attacking the Digimon-Zealots. He then grabbed a few of them and knocked them off the bridge, before he continued attacking the rest.

"V-mon Head Drop!" V-mon said as he jumped in the air and came down, head butting the last Digimon-Zealot, killing him.

They then headed inside the castle to see two Garradores and two Zealots. Daisuke took out his mine thrower again and fired it at the Zealots heads, making the Garradores turn and attacking them, before the detonating mines killed them.

Daisuke then aimed at the bells beside the Garradores and fired at it with his Silver Ghost, making the Garradores stab the wall, leaving their Plagas exposed. Daisuke once again took out his mine thrower and fired at the Garradores back three mine at each Plaga, the beeping making the Garradores attack each other quickly but fatally as they stabbed one another, before the their Plagas were hit by the explosion of the mines.

"Too easy." Daisuke said as he reloaded the mine thrower and he and V-mon continued to the next room, where Momoko and Cupimon were being held, Castro's bodyguard holding spears against their nexts.

"Momoko-san/Cupimon!" Daisuke and V-mon said.

"…Daisuke-san/V-mon." Momoko and Cupimon said as they opened their eyes slowly, recognizing the voices, as Daisuke and V-mon headed towards them when a laugh stopped them.

Looking at the end of the room, they saw Castro, sitting as if he were some important figure, with those Napoleonic clothes of his.

"Mr. Motomiya, Mr. V-mon, don't you know when it's time to throw in the towel?" Castro asked as he pressed the button on the side of his chair,

The floor beneath Daisuke and V-mon suddenly opened and they fell in.

"No! Daisuke-san/V-mon!" Momoko and Cupimon said.

Daisuke grabbed V-mon and grabbed his grappling hook and threw it.

(Meanwhile)

"Where's the satisfying sound of one's impalement?" Castro questioned as he tried to listen through his earpiece.

(Meanwhile)

"Won't fall for this old trick." Daisuke said as he took out his handgun and shot the microphone he saw on the wall, startling Castro.

"HOW DARE YOU! NO MORE GAMES! KILL THEM!" Castro screamed. "KILL!"

Castro's red bodyguard left the room.

"Quickly, we shall prepare for the ritual." Castro said as he left the room, his remaining bodyguard pushing Momoko and Cupimon along.

"Daisuke-san/V-mon, you're alive." Momoko and Cupimon said with joy.

(Meanwhile)

Daisuke and V-mon had slowly descended to the underground cave, where Daisuke was now receiving a call.

"So maybe you two have nine lives. But it doesn't matter now, Mr. Motomiya, Mr. V-mon. I've sent my right hand to dispose of you." Castro said.

"Your right hand comes off?" Daisuke teased.

"Say whatever you please. DIE YOU WORMS!" Castro yelled, suddenly having a fit.

"…Somebody's in the middle of their PMS." V-mon joked.

The walked through the cave and climbed the ladder onto the underground sewers. They walked down the sewers and passed through the next hall. They had now apparently arrived at the power hall. Only that all the lights were off, and the hall was dark and filled with containers.

"LN2? This is liquid nitrogen." Daisuke said as he checked the containers, before they continued down the hall.

Daisuke and V-mon walked down the hall and into the room beside them and pressed the button for the elevator, but it wasn't responding.

"Power's out. Let's see if we can find the power room." Daisuke said as they went back to the hall and headed straight forward.

Down the hall, they were about to enter the next room when they heard a noise. Looking under them, they saw something in the water under the draft, and gave a reverse handspring as a tail burst out of the ground.

"What the hell…?" Daisuke questioned. "V-mon, run!"

The two made a run for it into the power room when they heard the noise again; this time from above them, and backflipped as the tail came tail once again tried to stab them.

Theyy ran at the power unit at brought the power back on.

"Please wait approximately 4 minutes for the elevator to arrive." The computer informed.

Just then, a tall creature that had the body of a Xenomorph from the Alien series and the mandible of the Predator from the Predator series. Now, Daisuke and V-mon normally weren't scared of many things. Being the Child and Digimon of Miracles, Courage, and Friendship, they were really brave. They used to be understandably scared and a bit freaked out by zombies. But after some time, they grew accustomed to them, or at least as one could to zombies. They felt the same way about the Ganados and many of the other monsters. But this guy; he scared the hell out of Daisuke and V-mon.

Daisuke took out his Silver Ghost started shooting the Verdugo, who just stood there, taking the shots, before dashing at Daisuke and hitting him so hard, Daisuke flew to the wall.

"V-mon Head!" V-mon head butted the creature, known as Verdugo, several times, vainly.

The scariest thing was that it actually seemed to be letting V-mon hit him, before grabbing his head and tossing him at the wall.

"V-mon, run!" Daisuke said as he and his partner ran past the creature, avoiding its attack, and out into the halls.

Daisuke and V-mon then each grabbed a container of liquid nitrogen and knocked it to the ground, releasing the cryogenic substance, which froze Verdugo.

Daisuke pulled out his shotgun and started shooting the Verdugo as close as he could while V-mon attacked the Verdugo repeatedly.

The monster soon broke out of the ice and started chasing after Daisuke and V-mon again until they knocked over another nitrogen container. They repeated this process several times, and what was minutes felt like hours, until the containers in the room were finished, and the Verdugo still standing.

Daisuke and V-mon ran to the elevator room and ran to see if it had already arrived. No, there were still some second left, seconds they couldn't afford.

They heard a noise behind them and ducked and ran back as the Verdugo barely missed his slash. They then rolled to the side as the Verdugo once again tried to slash them and jumped on the fence on the wall and kicked down the last liquid nitrogen container, freezing the Verdugo.

Daisuke kicked the Verdugo and then took out his shotgun and pressed his shotgun against the Verdugo's head and fired it, cracking the Verdugo's head, followed by V-mon jumping in the air.

"V-mon Head Drop!" V-mon said as he head butted the Verdugo's head as he came down, completely shattering it, followed by a beep which signalized the elevator had arrived.

"Took it long enough." Daisuke and V-mon complained as they got in the elevator and descended.

(Meanwhile)

"It seems that Castro is having difficulty taming the Japanese kids…Castro had his chance. Go get the girls. Oh, and, um, dispose of these swine while you're at it." Ralat ordered his right hands.

"Consider it done." The two said as a muscular man with a red beret, a black tight screw short sleeve shirt, military pants, combat boots, and a deeply scarred face, as well as his partner stood up.

* * *

><p>Well, I hope you liked the chapter. It was the longest until now and as of today I start my holidays, so I will be updating more frequently. To www, yeah, I'll miss those guys too. Thanks to everyone for reviewing and review, please.<p> 


	13. Underground

I do not own anything.

* * *

><p>(Normal P.O.V)<p>

Daisuke and V-mon walked down the underground tunnel until they saw several Ganados in an open cave, mining something.

"Alright, V-mon, They seem to be busy mining something. There's a mine cart up ahead. Go there, then get their attention and I'll evolve you to Lighdramon so you can start breaking up this place. There are also some dynamites around the area, try hitting them. That'll buy me enough time to go through the back and check what they are mining. Okay?" Daisuke asked.

"Okay, got it." V-mon replied.

Daisuke remained behind as V-mon went ahead towards the mine cart and drew the attention of the Ganados. At that moment, Daisuke evolved V-mon to Lighdramon, who started sending out lightning in every direction, electrocuting Ganados, breaking rocks, and setting off dynamites as Daisuke walked behind the Ganados who started heading towards Lighdramon.

Daisuke walked to the end of the cave and looked at the rocks that were being mined and placed on the carts. The rocks had Plagas in them.

"_These Plagas on the rocks appear to be fossilized. Just how old are these things?_" Daisuke though when he heard a chainsaw start.

Looking back at Lighdramon's direction, Daisuke saw a Dr. Salvador heading towards his partner.

"Hey! Dr. Salvador!" Daisuke said as he pulled out his rifle, calling the attention of all the Ganados.

Daisuke aimed at Dr. Salvador's head and Lighdramon paralyzed him with electricity, and Daisuke shot the man, instantly killing him.

A Ganado, however, grabbed a dynamite and threw it at Daisuke. It set off as it came near Daisuke, knocking him down. The was an annoying buzzing in his ear, and he struggled to get up, but he managed, and started shooting the Ganados while running at Lighdramon as the dynamites around the cave continued to be set off by his partner.

"Lighdramon, get in the cart." Daisuke said as he pulled a lever, making the cart start running as his partner devolved and got in it.

Daisuke ran after the cart and jumped in it as the cave behind them started to explode and collapse from the dynamites.

The mine cart rolled rode down until the end of the tunnel, were there was a door.

Passing through the door, Daisuke and V-mon found themselves in a sort of arena over lava, with a platform in the middle, a lever on one side, and a platform on with a zipline that went to the lever.

"Get ready, Fladramon." Daisuke said as he pulled out his handgun and evolved his partner.

They walked over to the other side of the arena, where there were two huge doors, and two El Gigantes came out.

"Fire Rocket!" Fladramon said as he covered himself with fire and launched himself at one of the El Gigantes.

Daisuke meanwhile, shot the second El Gigante before climbing the ladder to the platform. Daisuke grabbed the handle and slid down the zipline, avoiding the El Gigante's fist as he smashed the platform. The El Gigante then came charging at him and just as he stepped on the central platform, Daisuke pulled the lever, opening the platform and causing the El Gigante to fall into the lava.

Fladramon, meanwhile, blinded the El Gigante by firing fireballs at his eyes. He then covered himself in flames and flew at the El Gigante, knocking him back into the lava, and Daisuke closed the platform.

"Let's go." Daisuke said as his partner devolved.

They went through the door and found themselves in some kind of crater with a pedestal in front of them. In it was written "The two lights shall shine light on a new path".

"Probably means there is a switch here. Let's split up and look for it." V-mon said, and Daisuke nodded.

Daisuke and V-mon then heard wings and saw Novistadores coming at them.

They split up and Daisuke pulled out his shotgun and started shooting several of the Novistadores. When the it ran out, a Novistador charged at Daisuke, and Daisuke gave a reverse roundhouse kick, knocking it back at the other Novistador, before he pulled out his mine thrower and launched a mine at one of the Novistadores. The detonating mine killed both the Novistadores, giving Daisuke the chance to reload as more Novistadores started coming. He continued shooting them, and as another came, he gave a reverse aerial kick, and then shot it in the face.

V-mon was, meanwhile, punching and kicking as many Novistadores as he could. As one was about to spit acid at him, V-mon grabbed its head and turned it, making it spit acid at several other Novistadores, before V-mon broke its neck. Another one of the Plaga creations grabbed V-mon by the shoulder and threw him at the wall, but V-mon regained his composure midair and landed against the wall on his feet, before using "V-mon Head Drop" on the Novistador, grabbing another one and throwing it at another Novistador, and using "V-mon Head" on the fourth Novistador.

Once all of them were taken care of, Daisuke and V-mon continued their search, until V-mon found it and pressed the button.

Two bright lights turned on and shone a mirror, which reflected back at what appeared to be an iron wall with the Los Illuminados insignia, melting it.

The two partners reunited and went through the opening in the wall.

They walked through a small tunnel and found themselves in front of a large pedestal, which had a button in it.

Daisuke pressed the button, and the area around the pedestal lifted up, taking them back to the surface.

There, they found a note on the ground letter with a lipstick-kiss mark and a drawing of a cat.

"Letter from Maya and BlackTailmon

Once the Plaga egg hatches, it's nearly impossible to remove it from the body. But if it's before it hatches, then it can be neutralized by medication.

But if it does hatch you might be able to get it out by surgery before it turns to an adult. But it won't be easy. There's a high chance you won't survive the operation.

As far as I know, the girl was injected with the egg before you. Her time is ticking. Your should prepare yourself for the worst case scenario."

"They're right. We need to hurry. Lucas and Revolmon said the eggs have already hatched inside our bodies. We need to find what this surgery that can remove the Plagas is." Daisuke said as he and his partner continued.

They found themselves in an area covered by Ganados and Digimon-Ganados.

Daisuke pulled out his Steyr Mannlicher TMP and started shooting the Ganados while V-mon charged at the Digimon-Ganados and attacked them.

Once all of them were disposed of, Daisuke and V-mon turned continued ahead to find threw doors. The middle door, which they assumed was the main door, was different from the others and had a lion, with a hole in the lion's mouth. On the door, it read "Offer the sacrifice to the lion".

Not having any other option, Daisuke and V-mon entered the let door.

They found themselves in another underground mine with several Ganados.

"V-mon Head!" V-mon said as he head butted a Digimon-Ganado and then punched the next. "Boom Boom Punch!"

Daisuke, meanwhile, grabbed his Silver Ghost and started shooting the Ganados. And Ganado came charging at him with a scythe and Daisuke ducked as the Ganados tried to slash him, before grabbing him and performed a suplex, before getting back up and giving a roundhouse kick to the next Ganado and continued shooting the others.

A Dr. Salvador came at them and Daisuke pulled out his shotgun and shot him in the face three times, killing him, before reverting to his handgun and killing the rest of the Ganados and Digimon-Ganados along with V-mon.

Once all the Ganados were dead, Daisuke and V-mon continued to find a door locked. Looking around at the Ganados, they found one of them wearing a key. Daisuke took the key and unlocked the door, and they headed to the mines.

At the mines, there were several connected mine carts. Daisuke pulled the lever and he and V-mon got on the last cart as the carts started riding down the railroad.

Suddenly, several Ganados and Digimon-Ganados started jumping in.

"You've gotta be kidding me." Daisuke said, starting to get tired of them.

Daisuke shot two of the Ganados in the head, kicked one off the cart and into the bottomless abyss and then pushed another one off.

"V-mon Punch! V-mon Kick!" V-mon said as he punched and kicked several of the Digimon-Ganados, either killing them or knocking them off the cart.

Again, another Dr. Salvador appeared and Daisuke shot him in the face before knocking him off the train by hitting him with his shotgun.

More and more Ganados continued appearing and the secret agents continued their battle against them.

"V-mon, look ahead!" Daisuke said as he noticed the railroad was gone up ahead.

There was a small gap to the land and Daisuke and V-mon ran to the first cart, pushing the all of the Ganados and Digimon-Ganados out of their way, and jumped as the mine carts fell into the bottomless pit, taking the Ganados with them.

Daisuke and V-mon struggled as they lifted themselves up from the edge of the land and went through the door in front of them.

There was a wall with a stone in it. Daisuke pulled out the stone, which had carved in it a drawing of a man being sacrificed. As soon as Daisuke did that, the wall lifted up, revealing a door.

Going through the door, Daisuke and V-mon found themselves back in the area where they had to offer the sacrifice for the lion.

Daisuke placed the stone in the lion's mouth, and the door opened, revealing an elevator. The two got in the elevator and activated it, and the elevator ascended, taking them to their next challenge.

* * *

><p>Well, there's the chapter. To blackveemon, if you mean a chapter solely about the girls, then no, I am not. And thank you to you and www for reviewing. And please, as always, review.<p> 


	14. Queen Plaga

I do not own anything.

* * *

><p>(Normal P.O.V)<p>

As the elevator stopped, Daisuke and V-mon arrived at another part of the castle.

The two walked down a long hall and into a room with a bridge and a giant statue of Castro.

Daisuke and V-mon walked down the stairs and to the bridge, but as they did, the statue activated and started chasing them.

Daisuke and V-mon ran as the statue followed them. They rolled as one column fell, avoiding it, and continued running. They rolled again as another column fell. As they were reaching the end of the bridge, they rolled a third time to avoid two falling columns.

Daisuke took out his handgun and shot the lock on the door at the end of the room and as they reached it, V-mon kicked it open and they ran outside, to see they were outside a tower with a bridge, leading to another part of the castle.

However, as Daisuke and V-mon stepped onto the bridge, the Castro statue burst out of the tower and continued chasing them.

Daisuke and V-mon ran rapidly as the statue kept following them on the bridge. But the bridge couldn't withstand the statue's weight, and started to collapse, causing the statue to fall. As the statue fell, Daisuke and V-mon jumped as far as they could as the statue collapsed, barely avoiding it, and grabbing onto the edge of the destroyed bridge, before lifting themselves up.

"Getting tired of these traps." Daisuke said.

"That makes two of us." V-mon replied.

They entered the next tower to the sound of clapping.

"So nice you could join us, Mr. Motomiya Takao, Mr. V-mon." Castro said.

"You again." Daisuke and V-mon said, annoyed.

"The sacred rite that's about to begin at this tower shall endow the girls with magnificent power. They will join us, become one of us."

"This is no ritual, it's terrorism." V-mon replied.

"Isn't that a popular word these days? Not to worry. We've prepared a special ritual for you." Castro said as he raised his hand.

Daisuke, tired of listening to Castro, threw his knife at Castro's hand.

Castro felt a sharp pain consume his hand. Slowly, he turned his head and started crying when he saw the knife had impaled his hand and stuck it to wall, causing Daisuke and V-mon to smirk.

The remaining Verdugo grabbed the knife and threw it at Daisuke, who dodged it, before he and Castro escaped to the elevator.

"Stop!" Daisuke and V-mon yelled as they gave chase, but it was already too late.

Several Zealots then started appearing.

"V-mon, follow me." Daisuke said as he pulled out his handgun and he and V-mon ran up the stairs, towards the Zealots.

The Zealots were pulling levers, making flaming barrels appear and roll down the stairs towards the duo, who dodged them.

Daisuke shot several of the Zealots, killing them.

"V-mon Head! Volley Kick! V-mon Punch!" V-mon attacked the Digimon-Zealots as fast as he could, killing them.

A Digimon-Zealot then grabbed him by the neck and started choking him, lifting him of the ground, before V-mon kicked him in the chin, knocking him back, before a flaming barrel passed at hit the Digimon-Zealot, taking it down.

Daisuke, on the other hand, was grabbed by a Zealot from behind while another charged at him.

Daisuke kicked the Zealot in the head, knocking him back and causing him to fall off the stairs, and Daisuke used the momentum of the kick to flip behind the Zealot that was grabbed him, then grabbed the Zealot and threw him at another flaming barrel.

Daisuke then pulled out his sub-machine gun and started firing at the Zealots, killing all of them except for two, who turned to Plaga-Zealots.

Daisuke gave an aerial kick to the first Plaga-Zealot, knocking it back at a flaming barrel, which hit him, killing it. Daisuke then pulled out his shotgun and shot the Plaga-Zealot, before switching to his Silver Ghost and shooting it several times, killing the Plaga-Zealot.

"V-mon Punch! Boom Boom Punch!" V-mon said as he punched the Digimon-Zealots one by one, killing them all.

A Plaga-Digimon then appeared. V-mon punched it several times rapidly, before giving a "V-mon Kick" and a "V-mon Head Drop", killing the Plaga.

Daisuke and V-mon then continued running up the stairs, more and more Zealots following them.

"Daisuke, go ahead." V-mon said as Daisuke climbed the ladder while he pulled a lever, causing another flaming barrel to roll down the stairs and into the Zealots, before V-mon himself climbed the ladder.

Daisuke then took out his mine thrower and fired at the top part of the stairs, making sure no one could follow them, before he and V-mon went onto the lift with craters.

"Why won't it work?" V-mon questioned as he pressed the button.

"Maybe there's too much weight. V-mon, help me push off these craters." Daisuke said as he and his partner pushed the craters off of the lift, and then activated the lift.

The lift took them until the middle section of the tower, where there was another elevator.

"Guess from here on, we'll have to find another path." Daisuke said.

They stepped off the lift and onto the pathways built outside the tower. They were so high up that they could barely see anything with the fog.

They walked through the pathway to the other side of the tower, where there was another elevator, and a note beside it.

"Lucas' Memo 2

The first castellan buried the Las Plagas deep underground below the castle to hide their very existence. But when Castro released the Las Plagas, no one thought he could bring them back to life. Because when Castro found them, they were all just fossilized remains.

Everyone knew that the parasitic organisms could not survive without their hosts. That they couldn't sustain life on their own. But when Castro and his men excavated the remain, it almost appeared ass if the Las Plagas were just waiting to be discovered so that they could ressurect.

Several years later, unexplainable convulsions started occurring among the villagers who helped with the excavation of the Las Plagas.

Then one day, all of a sudden, these villagers turned into violent savages.

They later found it was caused by the Las Plagas. Although they appeared fossilized, they were able to survive the long years by lying in a dormant state at the cellular lever remaining in a spore-like form.

Apparently during the excavation, the villagers inhaled the spores and within their bodies the parasites became active again. This is how the Las Plagas were resurrected.

Even as I'm writing, the excavation of the Las Plagas continues.

God only knows how many of these Plagas have been resurrected. Not to mention the countless number of Ganados that have been created.

Their inhumane activity must be put to an end. If they are not stopped, people around the world could turn into victims of this crazy cult organization."

"That explains a lot." Daisuke said.

They took the elevator to the top section of the tower and got off.

They climbed the stairs ahead of them, and were greeted by the Merchant.

"Hello, strangers." The Merchant said.

"Great. Can you give me some ammo?" Daisuke asked.

"Sure; what do you need?" The Merchant asked.

"A bit of everything that I have bought from you so far." Daisuke replied.

The Merchant took out several handgun, shotgun, rifle, sub-machine gun, and mine thrower ammunition and gave it to Daisuke, who paid the Merchant.

"Also, how much do you know about the Los Illuminados?" V-mon asked.

"Nearly everything, stranger. What do you want to know?"

"Tell us everything you know." Daisuke said.

The Merchant told Daisuke and V-mon nearly everything he knew. The enemies, the Las Plagas, everything.

"So this is the last part of the castle." Daisuke said.

"That's correct, stranger."

"And the Queen Plaga is in that room." V-mon said, pointing to the door beside them.

"Yes. But as I told you, the Master Plaga are Plagas created by the Queen Plaga creates that has just as much power. Good luck." The Merchant informed.

"Well, I guess we should get going. You better get out of this area, too." Daisuke said.

"And why is that?" The Merchant asked.

"Once we're done here, we'll inform the Spanish government of the situation here, and ask them to wipe out the area. You better leave while you can." Daisuke said.

"Heh, I suppose so. Farewell, strangers." The Merchant said.

Daisuke and V-mon smiled, before walking through the doors. Ahead, they saw Castro standing in front of a giant plant-like organism that was attached to the wall, and ran down the hall at him.

Castro turned his head happily to see Daisuke and V-mon.

"Ah, you just missed them. The ritual is over. They left with my men to an island." Castro informed.

"What?" Daisuke and V-mon said.

"I think it's time I paid my due respects towards your impressive and stubborn will. Mr. Motomiya, Mr. V-mon…welcome." Castro said as he and the Verdugo were taken by the Queen Plaga's tentacles and absorbed into it.

After a few second, a giant tentacle with a giant, misshaped eyeball appeared from the center of the Queen Plaga, and in the middle of the Queen Plaga was Castro, his body deformed, his heart having combined with the left side of his skin. Steel bars appeared behind Daisuke and V-mon, preventing them from escaping.

"Monsters. Guess after this there'll be one less to worry about." Daisuke said as V-mon evolved to Fladramon.

Daisuke pulled out his sub-machine gun and started firing at the tentacles.

"That tickles." Castro said while laughing evilly.

The petals of the Queen Plaga had closed, protecting Castro.

"I want you to suffer, just like Momoko and Cupimon did." Castro said.

Daisuke shot the tentacles several time, before giving a reverse handspring to avoid one of the tentacles.

"Knuckle Fire!" Fladramon launched several fireballs from his hands at the Queen Plaga, causing Castro to roar in pain as the petals opened, revealing Castro.

Daisuke pulled out his rifle and shot Castro several times against his beating chest, before the petals covered him again.

Daisuke once again switched his sub-machine gun and continued shooting the eye in the tentacle.

"Fire Rocket!"

Fladramon launched himself at one of the Queen Plaga's tentacles while Daisuke continued shooting the Queen Plaga's tentacles and eye.

Eventually, however, Daisuke ran out of sub-machine gun ammunition.

"I got you now, Mr. Motomiya." Castro said as one of the tentacles grabbed Daisuke.

Fladramon flew to the tentacle and burned it, causing it to let go of Daisuke, before another tentacle appear and slammed Fladramon repeatedly.

Daisuke pulled out his shotgun and fired at the tentacle, making it let go of his Digimon.

"You alright?" Daisuke asked

"Yeah, I'm fine." Fladramon grunted as he got back to his feet.

Daisuke continued his assault on the eye of the tentacle, making the petals once again open and reveal Castro.

"Knuckle Fire!" Fladramon launched several fireballs at his enemy, while Daisuke switched to the mine thrower and launched several mines at the man, the fire setting off the mines, causing explosions that severely hurt Castro.

"YOU LITTLE MAGGOTS!" Castro screamed as he started flailing around his tentacles.

Daisuke and Fladrmon gave a reverse handspring to dodge one of the tentacles.

Daisuke shot the tentacle eye multiple times with his shotgun, while Fladramon used "Fire Shot", which, covered in flames, Fladramon cut the eye diagonally upwards with his helmet blade, doing enough damage to once again reveal Castro.

"Take this." Daisuke said as he pulled out his mine thrower and fired some mines at Castro.

However, before the mines detonated, one of Castro's tentacles knocked the mine thrower out of Daisuke's hands, breaking it in two, somehow not setting off the mines, probably because the surface didn't stick to anything.

"Great!" Daisuke said, when he ducked a tentacle, only for him and Fladramon to be caught by another one.

The tentacles then slammed Daisuke and Fladramon against one another before pounding them against the ground.

"That one's gonna hurt tomorrow." Fladramon said.

"Uh-huh." Daisuke muttered, agreeing, before he rolled to the side to avoid being smashed by a tentacle.

Fladramon blocked the tentacle.

"Flame Shield!" Fladramon activated a ball of fire, which incased him, burning the tentacle.

That did enough damage for Castro's protection to withdraw, and Daisuke pulled out his rifle and fired multiple times at him, until the protection returned.

A tentacle came swing at the Daisuke, who ducked to avoid it, while Fladramon jumped from tentacle to tentacle, avoiding the attacks, using "Fire Rocket" and "Knuckle Fire" on the Queen Plaga.

A tentacle then came down at Daisuke, who rolled to the side to dodge it.

An idea then came to Daisuke's mind. The mines; they were still there.

Daisuke caught his partners eyes and motioned with his eyes at the broken mine thrower and his Digimon immediately got the message.

Daisuke ran close to the mine thrower, and then some distance away from it, before shooting the tentacle eye with his last shotgun bullet.

"Knuckle Fire!" Fladramon said as he fired a fireball at the mine thrower, detonating all the mines inside, gravely injuring the tentacle.

When Fladramon landed on the ground, the tentacle tried the hit him, but Fladramon was able to grab tentacle.

"Flame Shield!"

Fladramon incased himself in a ball of fire, burning the tentacle. Fladramon continued pouring all of his energy into his shield, his blazes getting bigger and bigger, until the tentacles turned to one giant burned ash.

Fladramon then ripped off the tentacle, span it in the air, and threw it at the center of the Queen Plaga, making Castro appear, greeted by the vision of Daisuke pointing his rifle at him.

"Hasta la vista." Daisuke said as he fired at Castro, killing him and the Queen Plaga.

"Out of ammo, too." Daisuke said as he threw his rifle to the ground. Back to being only with the Silver Ghost and the combat knife. "You look exhausted." Daisuke said as he looked at a panting Fladramon, who devolved.

"It's nothing." V-mon said.

Daisuke and V-mon crossed the room and out of the room. They were now so high in the tower, they were above the clouds, and the full moon was unbelievably huge.

There was a rope which lead to the middle section of the tower which Daisuke and V-mon took.

Arriving at the middle of the tower, Daisuke and V-mon took an elevator to the lower level.

The two then walked down a hall towards the boathouse. They slowly opened the door towards the inside of the boathouse to see Maya and BlackTailmon inside the motorboat, waiting for them.

"Need a ride, handsome?" Maya and BlackTailmon asked.

"*Sigh*. Okay." Daisuke and V-mon said, reluctantly accepting the offer.

* * *

><p>I hope you all liked the chapter. Thank you to www for reviewing and to blackveemon, although, blackveemon, I do not understand what you mean. But review please, and blackveemon, if you want, send me a PM later.<p> 


	15. Militia

I do not own anything.

* * *

><p>(Normal P.O.V)<p>

The ride to the island took about an hour, so Daisuke and V-mon took this opportunity to rest, and V-mon eventually fell asleep. He was exhausted from all the energy he used during the fight with Castro.

As they arrived near the island, Daisuke looked at Maya, wondering what she would do next. What she was here for.

Maya looked at Daisuke, before stirring the wheel violently to the side, startling Daisuke and causing V-mon to wake up. BlackTailmon then leapt on her partner's shoulder as Maya shot at the island with her hookshot and stood up, placing her foot on the wheel.

"Got some business to take care of." Maya said. Not that Daisuke was paying too much attention; he was too busy staring at her ass. "See you later."

Maya pulled the trigger, the hookshot pulling her up as the boat went out of control; Daisuke hurrying to the steering wheel, and was only capable of avoiding a direct crash into the island by crashing the side of the boat.

"…Women." Daisuke and V-mon said.

(A while later)

As Daisuke and V-mon got on the island, they received a call from Ralat.

"I hate to break it out to you but Castro's dead." Daisuke revealed.

"Yes, it seems that way." Ralat answered.

"Ralat, why don't you give up and let Momoko and Cupimon go home?" Daisuke said.

"Perhaps you are disillusioned with overconfidence just because you killed my small-time subordinate." Ralat said.

"Ralat, you're small-time." Daisuke replied.

Ralat could only laugh.

"Writhe in my cage of torment, my friends." Ralat said, before turning off.

Daisuke and V-mon walked the path ahead when they heard Momoko and Cupimon screaming for help.

As they caught up, they saw the girls being carried away by a Ganado and Digimon-Ganado of a different type, not a villager, nor a Zealot. They were wearing dark combat fatigues.

There was also a searchlight and two mirrors on top of some small cabins.

Daisuke aimed at the searchlight and shot it, causing the Militia, as Daisuke and V-mon called them, to get on their guards.

Daisuke and V-mon hurried threw the path to catch the girls, but the door had already closed. There was a switch, which Daisuke quickly pressed, causing a laser to appear and hit one of the mirrors. There was also a laser analyzer on the other side of the wall.

"V-mon, take the one from the left." Daisuke said as they split up to to get to the mirrors.

As one Militia Ganado came at Daisuke, Daisuke shot him in the head, punched the other one behind him, and shot the third one in his way before climbing up the stairs.

"V-mon Head!"

V-mon gave a powerful head butt to the Digimon-Militia in front of him, before punching the next two Digimon-Milita with "V-mon Punch", and then joined Daisuke atop the other cabin.

Daisuke turned the mirror until it reflected the laser at V-mon's mirror, who then turned it at the laser analyzer on the door, making the door open.

But as Daisuke and V-mon hurried to the door, a large Militia carrying a gatling gun and Digimon-Militia appeared.

"Oh crap…" Daisuke and V-mon said as they ran back inside the cabin and ducked as the Milita, called J.J. started shooting.

When it appeared J.J. had given it a break, Daisuke shot back with handgun, making J.J. start shooting again, and Daisuke and V-mon jumped out the window and charged at J.J. and the Militia-Digimon.

"V-mon Head!" V-mon said as he head butted the Digimon-Militia whle Daisuke shot at J.J.

When he was close, Daisuke punched J.J. in the face, followed by a kick to the head, and then a punch to the guts, and a roundhouse kick to the head, fazing Ganado.

Another Milita then came at Daisuke with a stun rod. Daisuke dodged by spinning around the Militia and kicked him, causing him to fall on top of J.J., electrocuting and paralyzing them both.

Daisuke used this opportunity to shot them both in head.

As for V-mon, after "V-mon Head", he punched the Digimon-Militia, he used "Boom Boom Punch" and "Volley Kick", followed slamming his head against the Digimon-Milita's, killing it.

Daisuke and V-mon then continued their way through the door and the rest of the island.

As they were about to enter a cave, they heard a noise and looked above to see Militia pushing a boulder.

The two backflipped as the boulder fell and Daisuke shot the three Milita with his Silver Ghost, killing them, before he and V-mon continued through the cave.

As they passed through the tunnel into the next part of the island, they were faced by several Miltia and Digimon-Militia.

Daisuke and V-mon charged ahead, disposing of the Militia and Digimon-Militia.

"V-mon, open the door! I'll hold them off." Daisuke said as he covered his partner while he charged ahead at activated the switch that allowed them to entered.

"Heads up!" V-mon said as he sucker punched a Digimon-Militia at the road ahead and then threw his body at the other Digimon-Miltia, making them all fall, giving him the opportunity to kill them all before they could get up.

"In here, V-mon." Diasuke said as he pressed a switch to a small compound, which he and V-mon entered to be entered, to be met with more Militia wearing gas masks.

Daisuke attempted to gave a reverse roundhouse kick to the first Militia, followed by lunging at him, and then shooting him in the head.

The second Milita received a kick to the guts, an elbow to the temple, and a roundhouse kick, finally being killed by being shot in the head.

Now that the area was clear, Daisuke and V-mon could hear Momoko's and Cupimon's pleads for help again.

"It's coming from upstairs." V-mon said and he and Daisuke ran up the stairs, only to find a surveillance room; with Momoko and Cupimon in one of the screens.

"Momoko/Cupimon…" Daisuke and V-mon said as they watched the girls bang the door, begging for help, screaming their names.

One Militia then approached Momoko and Cupimon and threw them to the ground.

And then the Ganado noticed. The camera. Someone could be watching them from the surveillance room.

"Ali!" The Militia said to the other Militia, telling him to turn off the camera, causing the screen to go blank.

"Heh, amateurs." Daisuke and V-mon said. Did they really think that would stop them; especially seeing where they were? "Just hang in there, girls. We're coming for ya."

Daisuke and V-mon immediately headed to the room, but the door was locked and required a card key to open up.

Daisuke and V-mon looked around the compound and eventually entered a freezer room.

As Daisuke and V-mon walked into the place, they immediately saw a paper on the floor.

"Lucas' Memo 3

The hideous creatures such as the El Gigante and the Novistadores are are merely by-products of the diabolical and inhumane experiments conducted on the specimens that were once human and Digimon.

But there's one type of creature that clearly distinguishes itself from the rest. These creatures are called Regeneradores.

Regeneradores have a superior metabolism that allows them to regenerate their lost parts at an incredible speed.

I've never seen anything like it…

It is this characteristic that makes them almost invincible to conventional weapons.

But like any living creature, there's a way to kill it. Apparently there are Plagas that live in its body; somewhat like leehes.

They can't be seen with the naked eye. They can only be located through thermal imaging.

To stop its regeneration process, these leech-like Plagas must be located and then destroyed.

As far as I know, most of the Regeneradores host a number of these leech-like Plagas.

To kill the Regeneradores, each one of these leech-like Plagas must be killed."

"Stay alert, V-mon." Daisuke said.

"Right back at you." V-mon replied as they walked through the room.

That's when Daisuke saw two cards inside a cabinet. Daisuke pressed the button to open the cabinet.

There were two cards, one was a key card, and the other was a type of thermal card that Daisuke and V-mon could use for thermal vision.

There were suddenly creepy hisses around a corridor. Daisuke and V-mon went to around the corridor to a bunch of cryogenically frozen see a creepy creature and Digimon with grey skin stumbling at them.

Daisuke shot the creature in the leg, making it explode, giving him the chance to back up, along with V-mon. The creature then grew another leg and stood back up

"These must be the Regeneradoes." Daisuke said as he pulled out his thermal card and used it to see the Plagas on the Regenerador's body.

There were three in total. Daisuke shot the first two when the Regenerador stretched out its arms and grabbed Daisuke.

"WHAT THE HELL? !" Daisuke said as the Regenerator pulled Daisuke towars him, and was about to bit his neck, when Daisuke head butted the Regenerador, making it let go of him, and shot the last Plaga, killing it.

Daisuke then threw the thermal card to V-mon, who used it to locate the Plagas on the Digimon-Regeneradors body.

"Boom Boom Punch!" V-mon charged at the Digimon-Regenerador and punched the location of two Plagas. "V-mon Head!" V-mon head butted the last Plaga, killing the Digimon-Regenerador.

"These bodies must have been cryogenized with the parasites still in their bodies." Daisuke said as he looked at the cryogenized bodies. "Sucks to be them."

Daisuke and V-mon then left towards the room that was previously locked at unlocked it.

As they ran down the corridor, they were met with another Regenerador and Digimon-Regenerador, only that these were covered in spikes, and were known as Iron Maiden and Digimon-Iron Maiden.

Daisuke took out the thermal card and looked at the Plagas on the Iron Maiden and then gave it to V-mon, who looked at the ones on the Digimon-Iron Maiden's body.

Daisuke pulled out his Silver Ghost and shot the Plagas and when the Iron Maiden was still standing, shot it in the head, killing it.

"V-mon Head!" V-mon head butted the Digimon-Iron Maiden's Plaga, and then punched the other two, careful as to avoid the attacks, and then head butted the Digimon-Iron Maiden in the head, killing it.

As they checked the dead Ganados, Daisuke saw what appeared to be a key card, which he took.

The two continued heading down the corridor, towards Momoko and Cupimon. They stopped for a moment when they saw a radio room. They entered the room and Daisuke set the frequency at the same of the Japanese Special Forces. The helicopter should get the transmission.

"This is Daisuke. Request back up. I repeat; request back up." Daisuke said. But the only answer he got was the hisses of interference and static. "Damn." Daisuke said as he kicked the radio.

Daisuke and V-mon then turned and walked back out into the corridor. The turned around the corridor and continued heading down.

Around the next corridor were Momoko and Cupimon inside a cell, with two giant armor-wearing Militia guarding the door.

Daisuke turned around the corridor and shot the first Militia in the head, killing him, and then hid around the corner and pulled out his knife as the Militia came charging down. As the Militia turned around the corner, Daisuke stabbed it in the head, killing the Militia.

Daisuke and V-mon then headed at the cell and opened the door with the key card.

Momoko and Cupimon who were sitting against the wall, rose their heads, which were buried against their knees, and a smile graced their faces as they saw their bodyguards.

"Daisuke/V-mon!" Momoko and Cupimon said as they stood up and ran at Daisuke and V-mon.

"You okay?" Daisuke and V-mon asked, and the girls replied with a nod. "Come on. Let's get out of here."

* * *

><p>There, chapter 15. I should be finishing this story soon. I you are all liking it. Thank you to blackveemon for favoriting and please, keep reviewing.<p> 


	16. Obedience

I do not own anything.

* * *

><p>(Normal P.O.V)<p>

Before Daisuke, V-mon, Momoko, and Cupimon left the cell, a paper airplane with a lipstick kiss mark and a drawing of a cat flew in from the window.

"Paper Airplane

Perhaps you have it figured out already, but you might be able to get out of here by using the waste disposal vent."

"It sounds like a good idea." V-mon said.

Daisuke nodded and they immediately continued out to their destination.

As Militia members immediately headed towards them, Daisuke pulled out his Silver Ghost and shoot the Militia, covering for his friends as they headed to the disposal vent.

As a Militia carrying a stun rod charged at Daisuke, Daisuke before following them after he killed all the Militia.

"Looks like this is it." Daisuke and V-mon said as they looked down the vent.

"Uhh! It reeks." Momoko and Cupimon said, covering their noses.

"Sure does." Daisuke and V-mon said.

They then looked at Momoko and Cupimon with a smile that said all too clearly what was on their minds.

"No way Daisuke-san/V-mon!" Momoko and Cupimon protested.

"Way." Daisuke and V-mon said as they grabbed the girls hands and jumped down the vent.

**THUD**

"Are you out of your mind?" Momoko and Cupimon asked.

"I knew you'd be fine if you landed on your butt." Disuke and V-mon replied.

"You…"

The girls were cut off when Daisuke and V-mon offered them their hands.

As the girls stood up, they felt something sticky on their arms. They looked down, along with Daisuke and V-mon, and the secret agents immediately pulled them away once they realized it was an Iron Maiden and a Digimon-Iron Maiden.

"Come on, let's go." Daisuke and V-mon said.

They didn't know if those things were dead or not, but they sure didn't want to stay around to find out.

Daisuke and V-mon led the girls down the corridor when the Iron Maiden and the Digimon-Iron Maiden the girls had just landed on stood up.

"What is that thing? !" Cupimon asked in horror as they looked at the Iron Maiden while running down the corridor.

"Trust me, Cupimon, you don't wanna know." V-mon said as they kept running.

When they were a good distance away, Daisuke turned and was about to use his termal card to locate the Plagas on the Iron Maiden's body when he felt Momoko tap his shoulder.

"Uh, Daisuke-san…" Momoko said as she pointed at the second Iron Maiden and Digimon-Iron Maiden coming at them.

"Shit." Daisuke cursed.

"I got an idea. Follow my lead." V-mon said. "Cupimon, Momoko, hide."

The girls hid in the closet and Daisuke and V-mon waited for the Iron Maidens to come at them.

"At my signal, we'll roll to the side, okay?" V-mon said.

"Got it."

Once the Iron Maidens were close enough, they stretched out their arms to grab Daisuke and V-mon. V-mon said "Now!" and he and his partner rolled to the side to avoid the arms, and the Iron Maidens grabbed each other and stabbed each other with their spikes, destroying the Plagas in the other's body.

"Nice plan." Daisuke said.

"Thanks." V-mon replied. "Girls, you can come out now."

The girls slowly came out of their hiding place, still fearful of what they had experienced.

"What were those things? This place just keeps getting creepier and creeper." Cupimon said.

"I know. Don't worry. We'll get out of here. I promise." V-mon said.

The group continued down the corridor towards a room with a sealed gate, a wrecking ball, and a pool of lava in the middle.

They then heard noises behind them that sounded like Ganados coming after them.

"Momoko, take the control panel for the wrecking ball." Daisuke said as he and V-mon got ready for the Militia.

Daisuke fired at the wave of Militia coming at him, some of them falling into the lava pool.

V-mon, meanwhile, was handling as many Digimon-Milita as he could, killing them with as little blows as he could.

When a Digimon-Militia was about to grab him from behind, V-mon grabbed his arm and threw him into the pool of lava, followed by giving a reverse roundhouse kick to the next enemy, also knocking him into the pool of lava.

"How's it going there, Momoko?" V-mon asked.

"Almost finished." Momoko said as she continued smashing the wrecking ball into the gate.

After performing a suplex on one Militia, Daisuke jumped to his feet and shot another in the head, and immediately it turned into a Plaga-Militia.

V-mon also dealt with a similar situation as after head butting a Digimon-Militia's head, it blew open as a Plaga emerged.

Daisuke shot the Plaga-Militia continuously until it fell into the lava pool.

"V-mon Head!" V-mon said as he head butted the Plaga-Digimon's guts and then grabbed his arm and threw him at the gate as the wrecking ball collided with it and the gate.

"Momoko-san, Cupimon, follow us." Daisuke said as they ran through the now smashed open gate.

The group ran down the corridor until they found a shutter.

Daisuke pressed the button to lift the shutter, but it only open a little.

"It's stuck. V-mon, there's enough space for you, Momoko-san, and Cupimon to crawl to the other side. Go." Daisuke said.

The three of the did as Daisuke asked and once on the other side, Momoko pressed the button lifting the rest of the shutter, allowing Daisuke to pass through.

They then continued to the end of the hallway, where there was a locked door with two levers.

"Let's give it a try." V-mon said to Cupimon as they each when to a lever.

Daisuke pressed the button in the middle and two lights on opposite ends above the two started heading in each other's direction until they made contact and V-mon and Cupimon pulled the lever, unlocking the door.

Daisuke slowly opened the door, his handgun raised should any Ganado appear.

Seeing the area was clear, the group noticed bulldozer in the room.

"Momoko, you and Cupimon drive; V-mon and I will stay in the back to give you cover." Daisuke said, and Momoko nodded.

As the Naicho agents climbed onto the back of bulldozer.

As Momoko drove the bulldozer against the shutter, completely destroying it, armed Militia and Digimon-Milita started chasing them.

"Daisuke, V-mon, behind us." Momoko said.

"I know." Daisuke replied as V-mon evolved to Lighdramon.

Daisuke shot the Militia one by one as they chased after the bulldozer and tried to climb it.

"Blue Thunder! Electric Bite!" Lighdramon said as he released bolts of blue lightning from his body, as well as giving electric bite at the Digimon-Milita, before throwing then off the bulldozer.

Just then, a loud honk was heard from behind them.

Daisuke and V-mon looked down ahead to see a truck heading their way.

"Blue Thunder!" Lighdramon said as he released an electric attack from his body at the truck, causing it to partly explode and stop, covered in flames.

As the Momoko continued driving the bulldozer, the truck eventually started again and continued its chase after them.

"Want some more?" Lighdramon said as he launched another attack at the truck, causing further damage, but the truck didn't stop.

Daisuke then aimed at one of the wheels as they entered a tunnel, and shot it, causing the truck to turnover and eventually crash into a rafter.

"That should take care of them." Daisuke said.

"Not really." Cupiumon replied.

"What do you mean?" Daisuke said.

"Up ahead…" Cupimon said.

Daisuke and V-mon turned to see another truck heading at them

"Don't they ever give up? ! Blue Thunder!" Lighdramon said as he launched a thunder attack at the truck.

The result repeated, and the truck became covered in flames, but continued charging at them, and Momoko steered to the side as the truck crashed into them and they in turned, crashed into a wall of a compound and fell were knocked to the ground.

"Everyone okay?" Daisuke asked as they all stood up in pain.

"Yeah, I think we're all fine." Momoko replied.

The group immediately headed to the next room, but were met with the image of Ralat there, waiting for them.

"I can feel them. Growing ever so strongly inside you." Ralat said as he turned around to face them.

"Ralat!" Daisuke and V-mon roared in rage as they charged at him, wanting to killing him for what he did to Lucas and Revolmon and for putting Momoko and Cupimon through this hell.

But as soon as Ralat raised his hand, Daisuke and V-mon stopped on their tracks; an intense pain spread through their chest, as if something were about to burst out of it, and they fell to their knees, grunting in pain.

Ralat laughed.

"Perhaps you can resist. But you cannot disobey." Ralat said with a cruel smile on his face. He then turned his hand at Momoko and Cupimon. "Now, come to me, Momoko, Cupimon."

Momoko and Cupimon gasped, before their heads fell limp. But when they raised their heads again, Momoko's eyes were blood red, while Cupimon's were yellow, and they started walking towards Ralat.

"ARGH! MOMOKO-SAN/CUPIMON!" Daisuke and V-mon grunted painfully as they tried in vain to stop the girls.

Daisuke then pulled out a tracking device and threw it at Momoko's and Cupimon's backs as the girls climbed up the stairs and Ralat took them away.

Once Ralat disappeared, the pain ceased, and Daisuke and V-mon were able to once again rise to their feet.

"…It's already begun." Daisuke and V-mon said, knowing that it was now a race against time for them before the Plagas took over their bodies.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the short and repetitive chapter. I should finish the story in chapter 21. Hope you all liked the chapter. Thank you blackveemon and www for reviewing. And everyone, please review.<p> 


	17. Knife Fight

I do not own anything

* * *

><p>(Normal P.O.V)<p>

Daisuke and V-mon climbed up the stairs to where Ralat stood and fpund a paper on the floor.

"Our Plan

Because of those agents we lost Chief Degoli, SkullSatamon, and Emilio. Nevertheless, everything will proceed according to plan.

I must admit however, the loss of my loyal men is a bit disheartening. But I will deal with it.

Replacing that loss will not come easy. I must choose wisely, for the Plaga reflects the conscience of their hosts. If chosen poorly, they could betray me.

I need men who will swear their allegiance to me.

I've learned my lesson when Lopez and Revolmon betrayed me. I will not make the same mistake again.

In this important hour I cannot and will not have anyone stand in my way."

"Not if we have something to say about that. Right, V-mon?" Daisuke said.

"Yeah." V-mon replied with a smile as they proceeded to the next room.

(Meanwhile)

"What's the news on our friends, Daisuke/V-mon?" Ralat's right hands asked as they threw the knives in the air.

"He's not making it easy. The sample?" Maya and BlackTailmon asked.

"Ralat's got it. Seems he's sniffed out our little game." Ralat's right hands said.

"Perfect." Maya and BlackTailmon replied as they turned around.

"Just so we understand each other clearly. I don't trust you, nor does Hiro/Darcmon. If you try to do anything clever, I will kill you." The man and Digimon said.

"Is that so? You know, I met Hiro/Darcmon _long_ before you." Maya and BlackTailmon replied, smiling.

"We'll see soon enough if you did."

"Yeah, we'll see." The women replied as they left.

(Meanwhile)

Daisuke and V-mon headed down a long corridor and entered the next room, which was huge, with several catwalks above them.

Daisuke and V-mon entered an elevator, which took them to the top of the catwalk.

As they walked down the catwalk, Daisuke and V-mon felt a presence behind them.

Daisuke took out his knife while V-mon evolved to Magnamon, and they turned around, only to see no one there.

They then heard a loud noise above them and raised their heads to see something coming down at them, and immediately rolled back.

As they rose to their knees, Daisuke wiped off the blood from the cut on his cheek while Magnamon tracked the scratch on his mask.

"Been a long time…comrade." Two familiar voices said as they rose to their feet, blood dripping from one of the knives.

"Ryouji/Sealsdramon…" Daisuke and Magnamon said as they faced their ex-partners.

"I died in the crash 2 years ago. Is that what they told you?" Ryouji and Sealsdramon asked as they and Daisuke and Magnamon started circling each other.

"You're the one who kidnapped Momoko-san/Cupimon…" Daisuke and Magnamon said.

"You catch on quick. As expected. After all, you and I both know where we come from." Ryouji and Sealsdramon said, spinning their knifes, before lunging at Daisuke and Magnamon, who dodged before Daisuke tried to slash and stab Ryouji with his knife while Magnamon tried to punch and then kick Sealsdramon, both their enemies dodging the attack.

"What do you want?" Daisuke and Magnamon asked.

Ryouji and Sealsdramon merely smirked before trying to slash Daisuke and Magnamon, who managed to dodge the first attack, then tried slash them vertically upwards, which Daisuke and Magnamon again managed to dodge.

"Just the sample Ralat developed, that's all." Ryouji and Sealsdramon answered before reversing the grip on their knives and attempted slash Daisuke and Magnamon, who were able to block it with their knife/forearm armor.

"Leave Momoko/Cupimon outta this!" Daisuke and Magnamon demanded.

"Oh, I needed her to buy Ralat's trust in me. Like you, I'm Japanese." Ryouji and Sealsdramon said.

Ryouji and Sealsdramon then reversed the grip on their knives back to their original position and kicked two barrels on the floor at Daisuke and Magnamon.

Daisuke and Mangamon slammed the barrels away to see Ryouji and Sealsdramon charging at them. Daisuke blocked the attack with his knife while Magnamon blocked it with his forearm armor, as the combatants all fell over the catwalk onto a lower level.

Daisuke and Magnamon landed on their feet while Ryouji and Sealsdramon landed on their hands and flipped to their feet.

They each then turned their heads to look at their respective enemy.

"You got her involved just for that? !" Daisuke and Magnamon asked as they rose to their feet and charged at Ryouji and Sealsdramon.

Daisuke tried to slash Ryouji while Magnamon tried to punch Sealsdramon, Ryouji and Sealsdramon blocked the attacks with their knives..

Ryouji and Sealsdramon then retaliated by trying to slash Daisuke and Magnamon twice, who blocked with their knife/forearm armor. Daisuke and Magnamon then went to the attack again as Daisuke tried to slash and stab Ryouji, who blocked both attacks, while Magnamon tried to punch Sealsdramon, who parried it, and then tried to give a reverse roundhouse kick, which Sealsdramon dodged. Daisuke and Magnamon then span and Daisuke and Magnamon slashed Ryouji and Sealsdramon across the chest with their knife/claws.

Ryouji and Sealsdramon were barely able to avoid a serious injury by spinning back. They looked down at the slash across their chest, then back at Daisuke and Magnamon, who were glaring at them.

Ryouji and Sealsdramon merely smirked before charging at Daisuke and Magnamon. They tried to stab their throats, but Daisuke and V-mon dodged and grabbed Ryouji's and Sealsdramon's wrists, and turned, twisting their wrists. But just as Daisuke was about to cut Ryouji's hand while Magnamon was about to grab Sealsdramon's knife, the two of them switched hands and tried to stab Daisuke and Magnamon in the head, who were able to block the attack by grabbing their arms.

Daisuke's and Ryouji's along with Magnamon's and Sealsdramon's were now faces were inches apart, grunting, glaring at each other in the eye, the hatred for one another evident.

Ryouji and Sealsdramon then span around and kicked Daisuke and Magnamon in the back, knocking them to the floor, Daisuke's knife falling out of his reach.

"All for Umbrella's sake…" Ryouji and Sealsdramon said.

"Umbrella?" Daisuke and Magnamon asked. What did Umbrella have to do with any of this?

"Almost let it slip…Enough talk. Die comrade!" Ryouji and Sealsdramon said as they jumped on top of Daisuke and Magnamon and tried to stab their necks, and Daisuke and Magnamon stopped them by grabbing their wrists, becoming a struggle of power for the four.

Two shots eventually rang, knocking Ryouji's and Sealsdramon's knives away. Daisuke and Magnamon took this opportunity to kick Ryouji and Sealsdramon off of them and roll to their feet, Daisuke grabbing his knife, before looking at the direction were the shots had come from.

"Maya-san/BlackTailmon!'

"Well, if it isn't the bitch in the red dress/black." Ryouji and Sealsdramon said as they stood up.

"Looks like we have the upper-hand here." Maya and BlackTailmon said.

Ryouji and Sealsdramon just laughed before leaping in the air, at higher catwalk.

"You may be able to prolong your life, but it's not like you can escape your inevitable death, is it?" Ryouji and Sealsdramon asked, before leaving.

"You knew each other?" Maya and BlackTailmon asked as they leapt onto the catwalk whilst Daisuke and Magnamon went and grabbed Ryouji's and Sealsdramon's knives.

"More-or-less." Daisuke and Magnamon replied. "Maybe it's about time you told me the reason why you're here?"

"Maybe some other time." Maya and BlackTailmon replied as they leaped off the catwalk, and Daisuke and Magnamon put away Ryouji's and Sealsdramon's knives.

Just then, Daisuke received a call on his iPhone.

"Enjoy the reunion with your old friends?" Ralat asked.

"As a matter of fact, we did." Daisuke and V-mon replied.

"Wonderful." Ralat said. "I wouldn't want my special guests on the island feeling unattended."

"Guess we're supposed to thank you, right?" Daisuke asked.

"Ah…I have an idea." Ralat said. "Since you're here, why don't I introduce you to "it". "It" should keep you busy."

"Can't remember the name? A senior moment perhaps." Daisuke said.

"Enjoy the fun." Ralat said before turning off.

Daisuke and V-mon continued down the catwalk and passed through a door, entering a corridor.

As they walked down the hall, some lasers appeared before them.

Daisuke and V-mon waited for an opening to appear in between the lasers before continuing past them, down the hall. More lasers then appeared and Daisuke and V-mon once again stopped, before heading down the corridor.

Some lasers then appeared and headed at Daisuke and V-mon. Daisuke and V-mon jumped through the opening in between the lasers and landed on their hands, before flipping to their feet.

They continued down the hall and some laser emitters appeared beside them suddenly, and they gave a reverse handspring as the lasers turned on, avoiding them. The lasers then charged at Daisuke and V-mon, who backflipped, avoiding the lasers, and landed on their stomachs.

Looking back to guarantee it was safe, Daisuke and V-mon then flipped to their feet and ran straight to the end of the corridor and pressed the button to open the door.

"Unlocking…"

Several lasers then appeared at the beginning of the corridor, opposite to Daisuke and V-mon, and started heading in their direction.

Daisuke and V-mon headed at the lasers before turning around at the last second and ran down the hall, up the wall, and gave a backflip, avoiding the lasers as they hit the wall.

"Unlocked."

The door opened as the lasers disappeared and Daisuke and V-mon entered the room.

The room had a chair and an elevator behind it, which took Daisuke and V-mon took to an underground tunnel with a container-rig in between an enormous gap to the other side.

As they walked through the tunnel Daisuke and V-mon eventually found on the floor Momoko's and Cupimon's tracking devices.

"Momoko-san/Cupimon." Daisuke and V-mon said with worry when the ground suddenly started shaking.

"What's that?" Daisuke asked as the shaking started increasing and Daisuke and V-mon jumped back as something burst through the wall.

Daisuke, V-mon, and what they assumed was "it", also known as U-3, fell into the rig. U-3 was a creature that appeared to be a mix between a man, a giant insect, and the Las Plagas.

Daisuke pulled out his handgun and started immediately shooting the U-3's head, causing a tentacle-shaped Palga to burst from its back.

"V-mon, there must be emergency switches around here somewhere. Let's split up." Daisuke said.

He and V-mon each went to an opposite end of the rig and pressed the emergency buttons.

"30 seconds until rig drops." A voice announced.

Daisuke and V-mon reunited back at the rig and were watching out for the U-3.

Suddenly, the U-3 landed in front of them and tried to slash them with its tentacle, which Daisuke and V-mon avoided by ducking, then gave a reverse handspring.

Daisuke and V-mon looked at the end of the rig to see a shutter open and a hook in front of the rig. They dashed towards the end of the rig as the U-3 gave chase, tried to eat them.

"10 seconds until rig collapses."

Daisuke and V-mon continued running faster and faster.

"5 seconds until rig collapses."

As they arrived at the end of the rig, Daisuke and V-mon leaped forwards, onto the hook, and as the hook swung back, just as the U-3 was about to bite them, the rig fell.

As Daisuke and V-mon landed on firm land, they heard a roar come from the abyss.

Daisuke and V-mon looked over the edge to see the U-3 climbing the edge towards them.

The secret agents immediately turned around and ran for it and jumped as the U-3 tried to bite them.

"I've had it with this guy." V-mon said as he evolved to Fladramon.

Fladramon fired fireballs at the U-3's eye, blinding him, giving Daisuke the opportunity to climb on the Plaga of the U-3 and stab it multiply with his knife.

"Knuckle Fire!" Fladramon launched multiple fireballs from his fist at the U-3.

Daisuke then jumped of the U-3 and he and Fladramon grabbed two oil barrels that were around and threw it at the U-3, before Fladramon set it on fire, causing it to explode right in the U-3's face, killing it.

"Come on." Daisuke said, knowing they wasted enough time with "it".

As they continued throughout the underground tunnel, they eventually reached a dead end with a ladder. There was also a note in front of the ladder.

"Ryouji's and Sealsdramon's Note

It turns out that old man Ralat wasn't buying us from the start.

Even though we succeeded in kidnapping Momoko and Cupimon,we sort of sensed this when Ralat didn't completely let us in the loop.

Under the circumstances, we had no other alternative but to call for their assistance.

Perhaps they knew this was the way it was going to turn out all along…

Our guess is that their ultimate goal might be different from Hiro's, Darcmon's, and ours. This is just the perfect opportunity to find out.

And after we get rid of Daisuke and V-mon and retrieve the sample, we'll put them in bodybags along with Daisuke and V-mon and send them both to Hiro."

"Sounds like tensions are running high." Daisuke said.

"Got that right." V-mon replied as they climbed the ladder.

They were before some kind of gate. They crossed the gate and entered some kind of ruins of an ancient village.

As Daisuke and V-mon walked down the ruins, Ryouji and Tankdramon, Sealsdramon's evolution, appeared. Ryouji was wearing war paint on his face and was without his shirt.

"So you two are all hooked up now, is that it?" Ryouji and Tankdramon asked.

"Where's Momoko-san/Cupimon." Daisuke and V-mon demanded, getting straight to the point.

"Do you really wanna know? She's beyond that gate." Ryouji and Tankdramon replied, pointing with their heads at the gate at the end of the village. "But you'll need tree insignias to open it."

"What are you gonna do, Ryouji/Tankdramon." Daisuke and V-mon asked.

"There's one in the north, and the other in the east."

"And let me guess. You got the last one."

"Which means you're pretty much on a tight leash." Ryouji and Tankdramon said as Ryouii aimed his sub-machine gun at Daisuke while Tankdramon pointed his gatllings at V-mon.

"Sounds like you thought this one out pretty well." Daisuke and V-mon replied as Daisuke discreetly reached for his hook and threw it at Ryouji, who parried it with his weapon.

Ryouji then opened fire along with Tankdramon at Daisuke and V-mon, who ran towards a small wall and leaped behind it for cover as V-mon evolved to Magnamon.

They then heard a beeping noise behind the wall and Daisuke and V-mon immediately rolled forward as the wall exploded.

They ran into and out of a house when Ryouji and Sealsdramon appeared. Ryouji tried to slash Daisuke with his knife, which Daisuke avoided, before trying to slash Ryouji with his own knife, which Ryouji also dodged. Their knives then clashed and they raised them high in the air, before both of them grabbed their knives with their other hands for support and bent them downward. Daisuke took this opportunity to head butt Ryouji in the forehead, then give a sidekick to his guts.

Magnamon meanwhile, attempted to attack Sealsdramon, who blocked and retaliated with his knives and kicks, which Magnamon defended from. Magnamon's armor clashed against Sealsdramon's knife, each one's attack clashing against the other's. Magnamon then grabbed Sealsdramon arm as he tried to stab him and kneed him in the guts, before elbowing him in the face, and then giving and aerial kick to his chest, knocking Sealsdramon back.

"That's what I'm talking about, Daisuke/Magnamon." Ryouji and Sealsdramon said, glad that their rivals were giving it all they had, before they disappeared.

Daisuke and Magnamon then continued running down the ruins towards the insignia in the east, outrunning the shots that Ryouji and Tankdramon fired at them from atop the small houses.

When Daisuke and Magnamon reached the location of the panther insignia, Ryouji and Sealsdramon appeared, and pulled out their knives.

"What do you intent to do restoring Umbrella?" Daisuke and Magnamon questioned.

"To bring order and balance to this insane world of ours." Ryouji and Sealsdramon declared.

"A psycho like you can't bring order or balance." Daisuke and Magnamon replied.

"You don't seriously think a conservative mind can chart a new course for the world, do you?" Ryouji and Sealsdramon asked as they charged at Daisuke and Magnamon.

Daisuke took out his knife and he and Ryouji along with Magnamon and Sealsdramon clashed.

"You wanna know what I think? I think you're insane." Daisuke and Magnamon replied before pushing their enemies back.

Daisuke and Ryouji then charged at each other and lunged their knives, their blades clashing, and they passed one another. They charged at each other again and their knives clashed, followed by Ryouji trying to slash Daisuke, who dodged by sidestepping, before he lunged his at Ryouji multiple times, who defended himself with his own knife. Ryouji then tried to give a horizontal slash, which Daisuke dodged by both duck and parrying Ryouji's knife, Ryouji continued his attack, and Daisuke blocked Ryouji's first attack. Ryouji span around and tried to at slashed again, but Daisuke ducked and appeared behind Ryouji, grabbing his arm. Daisuke then tried to cut Ryouji's neck, but Ryouji repeated Daisuke's technique and ducked before spinning around Daisuke. The two were now back-to-back and the turned around and swung their blades at each other, their weapons clashing.

Daisuke then swung his knife once more blocked it and rolled over Daisuke and grabbed his arm in an arm lock.

"You're mine." Ryouj said as he licked his knife.

But before he had the chance to slit Daisuke's throat, Daisuke hit his face with the back of his head.

Ryouji then tried to slash Daisuke three times. Daisuke dodged the first two, spun around to dodge the second one, and then jumped in the air and kicked Ryouji in the face, knocking of his beret.

Magnamon, meanwhile, went to punch Sealsdramon, who grabbed his arm and threw Magnamon to the ground. Magnamon immediately rose to his feet and tried to kick Sealsdramon, who blocked the attack and knocked Magnamon to the ground again. Magnamon then rolled to the side as Sealsdramon brought his fist down. The two charged at each other once again and Magnamon blocked Sealsdramon's punch before grabbing his arm and throwing him to the ground. Sealsdramon rolled to his feet and then tried to punch Magnamon again, who grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back. Sealsdramon used this opportunity to elbow Magnamon in the temple with his remaining arm. The two then charged at each other, the metal of one's armor clashing with the metal of another's knife, before Sealsdramon grabbed Magnamon and kneed him in the guts and knocked him to the ground, and Magnamon retaliated by kicking Sealsdramon's shoulder before giving a spinning kick, knocking Sealsdramon to the ground, and the jumping in the air and kicking Sealsdramon's guts, before they both backed up.

"I see you've honed your skills." Ryouji and Sealsdramon said before the left the place.

Daisuke and Magnamon then continued to the north were there was another insignia waiting for them atop two houses that were connected by a bridge.

They saw Ryouji and Sealsdramon standing there, waiting for them.

"What is it you fight for, comrade?" Ryouji and Sealsdramon asked.

Daisuke and Magnamon immediately thought about Takeru, Patamon, Hikari, Tailmon, Emi, Lopmon, Momoko, Cupimon, Taichi, Agumon, Sora, Piyomon, Jun, all their friends, and all those people who lost their lives in Odaiba.

"My past, I suppose." Daisuke and Magnamon replied.

"Umbrella…" Ryouji and Sealsdramon said, knowing that this is what Daisuke and Magnamon meant with their answer.

Daisuke and Magnamon proceeded to the building and climbed up the ladder to the top of the house, where they got the eagle insignia. They then turned to face Ryouji and Sealsdramon.

"Two down, one more to go, Ryouji/Sealsdramon." Daisuke and Magnamon said.

"We'll see about that." Ryouji and Magnamon replied as Ryouji threw his sub-machine gun away.

Ryouji left arm and Sealsdramon then started trembling. Ryouji's arm started mutating and Sealsdramon started shining and Ryouji's arm turned into some kind of Plaga-knife while Sealsdramon evolved to Darkdramon.

"Witness the power!"

"You've lost it completely, Ryouji/Sealsdramon." Daisuke and Magnamon replied.

"Prepare for your death, Daisuke/Magnamon." Ryouji and Darkdramon said as they leaped with their blades at Daisuke and Magnamon, who dodged by rolling to the side.

"3 minutes until bomb activates."

Daisuke pulled out his knife and tried to cut Ryouji, who also tried to cut Daisuke with his Plaga-knife. Their blades met and they continued trying to slash one another multiple times, each attack being blocked by the other's blade.

Magnamon and Darkdramon were attacking each other furiously. Darkdramon then started fiercly punching Magnamon in every direction, giving the latter no other choice but to defend. Seeing an opening, Darkdramon punched Magnamon fiercly in the stomach twice, before lunging at his face and then punching his ribs. As Darkdramon was about to punch again, Magnamon deflected his attack and caught his other arm as Darkdramon tried to elbow him, before he himself elbowed Darkdramon's nape. Magnamon now changed to the offense and gave a kick and punch at Darkdramon, who blocked the attacks, before Magnamon delivered a powerful straight punch to Darkdramon's face, then a backhanded punch. He continued by giving a kick to each section of Darkdramon's body, followed by a reverse roundhouse kick to Darkdramon's head, and then a reverse aerial kick to Darkdramon's guts.

As for Daisuke, he was able to dodge one of Ryouji's attacks and land a successful cut on Ryouji's chest as Ryouji gave backflip to avoid a fatal wound, before giving a roundhouse and a reverse roundhouse kick at Daisuke's face, making Daisuke nearly fall off the house, but was able to grab onto the edge. Ryouji then approached and started stepping on Daisuke's fingers.

"Daisuke!" Magnamon said as he rushed to his partner's aid, only to be kicked to the ground by Darkdramon.

Darkdramon then started mercilessly beating Magnamon by punching him in the face, until Magnamon grabbed his finger and broke it, before kicking Darkdramon off of him by the chin.

"Magnamon, focus on your own battle. I got this." Daisuke said.

"Got it." Magnamon replied.

"You sure are talking big for someone who's seconds away from dying." Ryouji said.

"And you sure are being cocky for someone who still hasn't won." Daisuke said as he slashed Ryouji's sheen, causing Ryouji to back up, and allowing Daisuke to backflip onto the roof, before giving Ryouji a reverse sidekick to the chest, knocking him further back.

Ryouji then tried to slash Daisuke, who rolled to the side, towards the bridge to avoid the attack.

Daisuke and Ryouji's knives once again clashed and Daisuke ducked to avoid one of Ryouji's swing with his Plaga-knife, before Ryouji gave a low spinning kick to Daisuke ankle, making him fall to the floor, and Ryouji jumped in the air to stab Daisuke with the Plaga-knife, and Daisuke rolled to the side, dodging the attack, before jumping to his feet and giving a roundhouse kick to Ryouji's head, knocking him back.

Magnamon, meanwhile, gave a reverse roundhouse kick to Darkdramon's arm, breaking his defense, before punching him in the face and kicking him in the chest. Magnamon then tried to give a kick to Darkdramon's head, who blocked it, and returned the attacks by slashing Magnamon across the chest with his lance, and then tried to thrust it in Magnamon's head, who parried the attack by elbowing Darkdramon's arm up. Magnamon then tried to elbow Darkdramon's head, who blocked the attack and punched Magnamon in the guts, and the latter returned by punching him in the face. Darkdramon started attacking Magnamon furiously, before Magnamon broke the pattern by kneeing him in the guts and punching him in the face. As Magnamon was about to punch Darkdramon's face, Darkdramon head butted Magnamon's fist, followed by head butting Magnamon himself. As Magnamon fell back, he gave a reverse roundhouse kick to Darkdramon's forehead as Darkdramon continued to try and head butt him. And as Magnamon charged at Darkdramon and attempted to kick him in the ribs, but Darkdramon gave him a frontal kick to the guts, knocking him back. Magnamon and Darkdramon charged at each other once more, their punches meeting, followed by their kicks, before Magnamon was able to Darkdramon in the face while Darkdramon was simultaneously able to cut Magnamon across the face, before the to head butted each other and then back up and started charging their attacks.

"Plasma Shoot!"

"Dark Roar!"

Magnamon shot a sphere of light plasma while Darkdramon shot a ball of dark matter from his lance, the two attacks colliding.

Daisuke, on the other hand, gave a reverse handspring as Ryouji came down with his Plaga-knife and thrust it into the ground, giving Daisuke the opportunity to slash Ryouji across the face, followed by slashing him across the chest, and Ryouji backflip.

Ryouji then charged at Daisuke and thrust his Plaga-knife forward, which Daisuke dodged by ducking, before stabbing Ryouji in the chest.

As for Magnamon's "Plasma Shoot", it was able to break past Darkdramon's "Dark Roar", dissipating it, and hit Darkdramon, resulting in an explosion.

Blood spurt out of Ryouji's fatal wound, and he and Darkdramon fell to the ground, dead.

"1 minute until bomb activates."

Daisuke and a now devolved V-mon took the serpent insignia from Ryouji before looking down at the dead bodies Ryouji and Darkdramon.

"_Ryouji/Sealsdramon…What happened to you? You used to be a good guy…_" Daisuke and V-mon thought, lamenting the deaths of their former partners and friends.

Daisuke and V-mon then left the house and went to the gate, and placed the missing insignias, unlocking the gate, and passed through just as the bomb activated, destroying the part of the ruins.

* * *

><p>Sorry it took so long to update. This will probably be my longest chapter of the story. The next two chapters shall probably be a bit short. Also, they will be the final chapters, without counting the epilogues. I should probaly be finishing this story either tonight or tomorrow morning. Also for anyone who wants to see some of the scenes, I uploaded them on my profile. Thank you to blackveeemon and www for reviewing and to everyone, once again, review please.<p> 


	18. Plaga Removal Laser

I do not own anything

* * *

><p>(Normal P.O.V)<p>

As Daisuke and V-mon walked down the path, they received a call on Daisuke's iPhone.

"So it seems you killed Ryouji and Sealsdramon too." Ralat said. "How should I return my appreciation?"

"Wha? What are you talking about?" Daisuke and V-mon asked. "I though they were with you."

"Heh. What are **you** talking about? Did you really think I'd trust Japanese? To tell you the truth, I was contemplating how to get rid of them. But thanks to you, that's no longer necessary."

"You were just using them right from the start." Daisuke and V-mon said.

"I must hand it to you two…You've demonstrated quite a bit of promise by killing Ryouji and Sealsdramon. When your assimiliation with Las Plagas is complete, I'll have you serve as my guards." Ralat said.

"Unfortunately we're going to have to decline your generous offer. We have prior engagements." Daisuke replied coldly.

"Enjoy your smart mouthing while you can." Ralat said.

Daisuke and V-mon continued down the road, and then quickly hid behind a crater when they saw ahead of them an entire battalion of heavily armed Militia and Digimon-Militia.

Daisuke and V-mon then heard a noise above them and looked up to see a helicopter, which flashed its light upon the Naicho agents.

Daisuke's earpiece then started beeping and he took it out.

"Hey, it's about time." Daisuke said.

"Sorry, bad traffic. I'll cover ya." The helicopter pilot said before he went ahead and knocked down a water tank on the Milita. The Milita screamed as they ran, trying to avoid the falling container.

The pilot then opened fire, the gatling guns killing many of the Militia men on the ground.

"Now that's what I call back-up." Daisuke said.

"The name's Akira. Looking for firepower, come to the right place." Akira said.

Daisuke and V-mon then went on ahead as Akira covered them from above by shooting the Militia up ahead, Daisuke and V-mon eliminated whatever few Militia and Digimon-Milita remained.

"Get cover!" Akira said as Daisuke and V-mon ran behind a wall.

Akira started shooting a Militia that was holding a gatling gun, shooting so mo that he caused an explosion.

"Got them!" Akira said.

"Got to say, Akira, really glad to have you around." V-mon said through his own earpiece.

"I know. Everyone loves me." Akira said.

Daisuke and V-mon climbed a cliff and zipped down a zipline as Akira continued shooting the Ganados.

"Booyeah! Goddamn scumbags!" Akira said, continuing to shoot.

As Daisuke and V-mon climbed started arriving at the end of the zipline, a J.J. and a Digimon-Milita appeared aimed at them.

Daisuke and V-mon let go of the zipline and slammed their feet against the Milita, before Daisuke pulled out his Silver Ghost and shot J.J. in the head while V-mon stopped the Digimon-Militia's head.

Daisuke and V-mon then continued up a cliff, only to be surrounded by dozens and dozens of Militia and Digimon-Militia.

Hearing a noise, they all suddenly looked at the chopper that appeared near a cliff.

"Take cover!" Akira told Daisuke and V-mon through the earpieces.

Once the secret agents had dived against the wall, Akira started shooting the Militia.

When he finished shooting, it seemed like he had missed one Militia, only for the pillar beside it to fall on top of the Militia.

"Thanks." Daisuke said as he and V-mon approached the edge of the cliff. "When we get out of here, drinks are on me."

"Yeah! Hey, I know a good bar!" Akira said.

Just then they heard something fire, and the next second, a rocket hit Akira's helicopter.

"**AKIRA!**" Daisuke and V-mon screamed as they went to the edge of the cliff to see the chopper crash into the see, followed by an explosion.

Daisuke and V-mon turned in the direction of the explosion to see Ralat and a Militia carrying a rocket launcher turn and walk away.

"I'll make sure you're the next to go, Ralat." Daisuke and V-mon promised.

Daisuke then received a call on his iPhone.

"I'm sorry, Daisuke, V-mon." Ralat said.

"Ralat, you bastard!" Daisuke replied.

"It's nothing to get all upset about. Don't tell me you've never swatted a bothersome fly. In essence it's the same thing."

"What did you say? ! An insect's life doesn't compare to human lives." Daisuke said.

"When you've acquired this power, you too will understand." Ralat said.

"Guess it's another good reason to get the parasites out of our bodies." Daisuke told him.

"I wish you luck." Ralat said, before turning off.

Daisuke and V-mon continued down the road ahead, past a gate, where Ralat had gone to and entered a small, ruined house in the middle of a ruined village.

Suddenly, Daisuke and V-mon felt that familiar pain spread across their chests, through their arms, towards their wrists.

"Daisuke-san/V-mon, you okay?" Maya and BlackTailmon asked, their paths crossing again.

"…Yeah…" Daisuke and V-mon said.

The pain then returned with double the force, causing them to stumble.

Daisuke and V-mon then turned towards Maya and BlackTailmon and started choking them. Maya and BlackTailmon looked deep within their eyes to see a cold smile grace Daisuke's and V-mon's faces, as if killing the was the most enjoyable thing in the world, while their eyes widened, revealing Daisuke's blood red eyes and V-mon's yellow eyes.

Maya pulled out her knife and lightly stabbed Daisuke in the leg while BlackTailmon clawed V-mon's thigh, before both of them kneed Daisuke and V-mon in the stomach, causing them to roll back.

"Sorry…" Daisuke and V-mon said as they stood up, now back to normal, and Daisuke pulled out the pills Lucas gave him and gave some to V-mon and both of them took it.

"We have to get that parasite out of your body." BlackTailmon said.

"Yeah. But before that we gotta save Cupimon and Momoko." V-mon said.

"Fine. Let's split up." BlackTailmon said as she and Maya left.

Daisuke looked at the stab wound on his leg. Maya had strategically stabbed him in an area that wouldn't cause any damage. It only felt like a momentary jolt and the pain was now gone, and he could still run.

"Come on, we're running out of time." Daisuke said.

The two continued down through the ruins until they arrived at a fort filled with Militia and Digimon-Militia. And no Akira to back them up now.

That's when Daisuke saw the explosive barrels all over the place.

"V-mon…"

"I noticed." V-mon replied.

Daisuke took out his D-3 and evolved V-mon Fladramon.

"I'll take care of the ones on the left. You'll take care of the ones on the right. And o matter what, don't stop running." Daisuke said.

Daisuke and V-mon then ran out into the fort and shot/launched fireballs at the explosive barrels as they ran, Militia being killed by the ensuing explosions behind them.

Once Daisuke and Fladramon arrived at the end of the fort, they looked back to see the entire place covered in flames, before Fladramon devolved and he and his partner passed through the gate, down a long corridor, and opened a large door. They entered a room, and in the middle were Momoko and Cupimon inside of some kind of cryogenic device. The secret agents started heading towards them when a voice behind them made them stop.

"You'll soon harbor an awesome power. Yet it seems you'd rather choose death." Ralat said as Daisuke and V-mon turned to face him.

"We're taking Momoko-san and Cupimon back, whether you like it or not." Daisuke declared.

"Ah. The audacity of youth." Ralat said, before charging at Daisuke and slamming the palm of his hand against Daisuke's chest, causing Daisuke to fly back and slam against the cryogenic device. As Daisuke fell to the floor, he started coughing severely from the attack that knocked the air out of his lungs.

"Daisuke!" V-mon said, calling out for his partner, before using "V-mon Head" on Ralat, who simply grabbed V-mon and threw him against the wall.

As Ralat started walking towards Daisuke, someone started shooting Ralat. Daisuke and V-mon turned in the directions of the shots to see Maya and BlackTailmon.

"Daisuke-san/V-mon, now!" The women said.

Daisuke and V-mon nodded and Daisuke pressed the button to open the cryogenic device, and he and V-mon grabbed the girls, who were starting to wake up.

Ralat then approached them, trembling, and they saw something move from his skin to his hand. And when the Illuminado leader opened his fist, bullets fell to the ground, and Daisuke and V-mon watched in shock.

"MOVE!" Maya and BlackTailmon said as they got ready for the battle.

"Let's go!" Daisuke said as he and V-mon carried a still fazed Momoko and Cupimon.

Ralat was about to chase after them when Maya shot the explosive barrels above the exit the others just took.

As the flaming barrels fell to the ground, V-mon looked backed briefly, and saw the same eye he saw when Revolmon and Lucas were murdered. Now he was certain…Ralat had a partner.

"Daisuke…"

"I know." Daisuke replied, having seen it too. "Momoko-san, Cupimon, take this." Daisuke said, giving the girls some pills.

"There are some notes from Lucas here as well." V-mon said as he handed Daisuke the papers.

"Lucas' Memo 4

I'll report my findings about the Plagas here. The Plagas have 3 distinct characteristics.

1. As mentioned previously, the Plagas have the ability to manipulate the behavioral patterns of their hosts.

2. The Plagas are social organisms. By this I mean that instead of living individually, they live in perfect harmony. It is believed that they have a collective intelligence.

This type of behavior can be seen among insects such as bees and ants. However, this kind of social behavior is rarely seen among parasitic organisms. Perhaps it was a learned behavior by the Plagas. I'm finding out if this has any relationship with their first characteristic.

3. The Plagas have exceptional adaptation skills. They are able to live off many kinds of organisms by creating a symbiotic environment quickly. This ability, when combined with their social behaviors, allows them to interact intelligently between hosts regardless of the host organism.

I am ashamed to admit that my pure fascination with the Plagas, in hindsight, has blinded me to the true research objectives of the Los Illuminados.

Even with the knowledge that Ralat was going to abuse the results of these experiments, I could not pull myself away from my research. As a result, I am just as responsible for this whole mess as he is. I see now that I was wrong, but can I stop their evil plans alone…?"

"Lucas' Memo 5

From the initial stages of the research, we have been searching for a safe and practical removal procedure of the Plaga.

Ironically, it turns out that the real objective of this research was not to find a way to remove the Plagas from the infected people but to find a way so that the Plaga could not be removed from the body easily.

In the end, we were able to find out that the Plagas could be removed only by exposing them to a special radiation.

The only drawback with this method is that it is a very painful procedure. Since the Plaga attaches itself to the nerves, there is a possibility that it may impair the consciousness of the host.

Another fact that must be mentioned is that once the Plaga grows into an adult, the removal procedure could kill the hosy.

But perhaps death isn'r so bad when you think about the alternative."

"Lucas and Revolmon must have constructed something up ahead." Daisuke said. "Let's go."

The group walked down the corridor and into a room with two rusty old chairs and cybernetic arms above them.

"This hunk of junk?" Momoko asked. "I don't know about this, Daisuke-kun, V-mon."

"Only one way to find out. You operate." Daisuke said as he and V-mon sat down on the chairs and their wrists were strapped down, and the arms started emitting a radiation.

"You sure you wanna do this?" Momoko and Cupimon asked.

"Yeah." Daisuke and V-mon replied.

"Alright. Here goes nothing." The girls replied as they pressed the activation button and the arms started emitting the radiation on Daisuke and V-mon, who grunted in pain.

When the procedure was done, the Plagas inside Daisuke's and V-mon's bodies vanished completely from the screen.

"How are you feeling?" Momoko and Cupimon asked as they approached Daisuke and V-mon, wh were now released from the straps.

"Like a 1,000,000 bucks." Daisuke and V-mon replied sarcastically.

"I thought you were gonna die." The girls said. "Alright, guess we're up."

The girls sat down on the chairs and were the next to go through the surgery.

"You okay." Daisuke and V-mon asked as they approached the girls once they were done.

The girls slowly sat up and looked at Daisuke and V-mon, before hugging, glad that they were no longer infected; free from the parasites.

"I don't know about you…But I think it's time we go home." Daisuke and V-mon said, and Momoko and Cupimon nodded with a smile.

* * *

><p>Next chapter is the final one. Thanks you to www and blackveemon for reviewing all the way to the end. I hope everyone liked the chapter and review, please.<p> 


	19. Escape the Island

I do not own anything.

* * *

><p>(Normal P.O.V)<p>

Daisuke, V-mon, Momoko, and Cupimon started left the room and down the corridor, towards the exit. As they were leaving, Daisuke saw some papers on a desk with pictures of Tokyo.

"Our Mission

The real power of Japan lies in four areas. The Justice Department, the Administrative bodies, the Military, and their technology. In order to take control of these areas, we must influence the minds of the people who advise the Prime Minister.

After this is done, the rest of the department will quickly fall under our sway.

If by chance Japan were to figure out our plan, the damage caused should be minimal.

We will still be able to conquer the country as planned using our backup plan. Once we control the country, we will use their international influence to our advantage.

The rest of the world will fall swiftly.

As already stated, if our first plan doesn't go as smoothly as expected, we'll proceed with our secondary plan. By sending in our "special" forces, we will infiltrate the country from within. Fear and chaos will spread through the nation like a virus.

It'll only be a matter of time before the country loses its stability. At that time, when they're most vulnerable, we will strike.

Rejoice my brethren; the world shall soon be cleansed."

"We have to stop Ralat." Daisuke said and V-mon nodded.

They walked outside to see an elevator that led to catwalk.

"Something's not right." Daisuke and V-mon said. "Momoko-san/Cupimon, you stay here."

The girls nodded and Daisuke and V-mon entered the elevator and ascended.

Once they arrived at the catwalk, Daisuke and V-mon saw Maya and BlackTailmon tied up, hanging from a hook.

"Maya-san/BlackTailmon!" Daisuke and V-mon said as they approached the women when they noticed the presence in front of them.

Ralat raised his hand as he walked towards them, but Daisuke and V-mon, now rid of the Plagas, stood defiantely.

"Better try a new trick, cause that one's getting old." Daisuke said as he gave V-mon Sealsdramon's knife while he pulled out Ryouji's knife, and they threw it at the ropes, causing Maya and BlackTailmon to fall.

"You okay?" Daisuke and V-mon asked.

"I've been better." Maya and BlackTailmon replied.

Ralat started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Daisuke asked.

"Oh I think you know. The hero prevailing is a cliché that only happens in your animes and mangas, Mr. Motomiya, V-mon." Ralat stated. "Oh, Mr. Motomiya, V-mon, you entertain me. To show my appreciation, we will help you awaken from your world of clichés."

Ralat opened his mouth and a giant, yellow eyeball appeared out of it.

"Maya, BlackTailmon, stand back." Daisuke said, and the girls retreated.

Ralat transformed into a massive, multi-legged creature with spikes protruding out his head, an eyeball out of his mouth, and several tentacles out of other areas of his body. Then something appeared from underneath the catwalk. Ralat's Digimon partner. A Deathmon. A completely black Deathmon.

"V-mon Armor Shinka!"

"Radiance of Miracles Magnamon!"

"Emergency! Locking down elevator." The computer announced.

"Let's go, Magnamon!" Daisuke said as he and Magnamon charged at their enemies.

This was it. The moment they had been waiting for. They could still clearly see Lucas's, Revolmon's, and Akira's deaths in their minds. They were going to make sure Ralat and Deathmon answered for those crimes.

Daisuke shot the Ralat in the main Plaga eyeball in the mouth, making Ralat fall to the floor. Daisuke then ran at Ralat as he put his Silver Ghost away and pulled out his knife and climbed atop Ralat and stabbed him in the Plaga eye.

Ralat roared in pain as he stood up and Daisuke leapt off Ralat, put his knife away, and then pulled out his Silver Ghost again.

Daisuke aimed at the oil barrel nearly underneath Ralat and shot it, causing it to explode, once again bring Ralat to the floor. Daisuke shot Ralat repeatedly with his handgun, before taking out his knife and climbing Ralat's head and stabbing it. Daisuke then saw on the other side of the catwalk a lever, and dashed towards it.

Magnamon and Deathmon, on the other hand, charged at each other, and as Deathmon was about to attack Magnamon, Magnamon blocked the attack, before giving two straight punch, which Deathmon blocked, before Deathmon tried to hit Magnamon again, who once again blocked and retaliated with a roundhouse kick. Deathmon also blocked the attack and tried to attack Magnamon once more, who blocked the attack, then dodged by flying up in the air as Deathmon tried to knock him down by hitting him with a spin attack of his tail, and Magnamon gave a punch to Deathmon, knocking him against the ground.

Deathmon launched a powerful laser beam from his head eye at the head of his body, sending Magnamon back, before the former launched himself at him and slammed Magnamon against the wall. As Deathmon backed up to slam against Magnamon again, Magnamon backflipped against the wall, making Deathmon slam himself against the wall, before flying away, followed by his enemy.

Daisuke climbed the panel at the end of the catwalk and saw Ralat slam a pillar at him, and Daisuke rolled to the side to avoid the attack. Daisuke waited for Ralat to get close enough before pulling the lever, causing a hook to slam some girders against Ralat. Daisuke then jumped down from the panel and slashed Ralat's Plaga eyeball, before stabbing an eye on one of Ralat's legs, before running up Ralat's head and slid down his back.

"Death Arrow!" Deathmon said in a cold, shrill voice as he launched several energy arrows at Magnamon from the eyes on his.

"Plasma Shoot!" Magnamon launched multiple missiles from his body back at Deathmon.

The missiles collided with the arrows, and the attacks that managed to get through were dodged by each of them.

Magnamon then stopped and turned around as he had an idea.

"Light Aura Barrier!"

Magnamon enveloped himself in a light barrier, blinding Deathmon. Magnamon then gave two "Magna Kicks" followed by a "Magna Punch" before appearing behind Deathmon and kicking him back, then appearing in front of him. Magnamon then gave a roundhouse kick, which was immediately followed by a reverse aerial kick, and then Magnamon appeared beside Deathmon and backfisted him.

Hatred and anger filled Magnamon as he though about Revolmon's, Lucas's, and Akira's deaths, as well as the fear on Cupimon's and Momoko's faces, and he started shining even more brightly.

Magnamon gave a "Magna Kick" sending Deathmon flying away, before flying straight after Deathmon and giving a "Magna Punch" sending him flying even further, before appearing underneath him, kicking him up then flying straight at Deathmon, stopping right in front of him, then flying around him and kicking him down. Magnamon then appeared in front of Deathmon and started attacking him in every possible direction so fast that all you could see were golden flashes around Deathmon before Magnamon kicked him to the ground. Deathmon landed so hard against the ground, you couldn't see him from all the smoke that rose up from the ground.

"Explosion Eye!"

A laser beam suddenly came out of the some.

"Plasma Shoot!"

Magnamon shot a ball of light plasma at the laser, fortunately breaking through it and hitting Deathmon.

Magnamon's barrier now wore off.

"_I used up too much energy. I need to save the rest of it._" Magnamon thought as a bleeding Deathmon rose up.

Meanwhile, as Daisuke slid down Ralat, the latter turned violently and slammed his leg against Daisuke's back, knocking Daisuke to the ground.

Daisuke then gave a reverse handspring to his feet as he saw Ralat jump towards him.

Daisuke ran across the bridge to the other catwalk and Ralat followed by jumping to said catwalk. Daisuke pulled the lever on the catwalk and another hook carrying girders slammed against Ralat. Daisuke then shot the explosive barrel behind Ralat, doing further damage. Daisuke followed by slashing Ralat's Plaga eye multiple times before running past him. Ralat hower, soon stood up and slammed Daisuke to the ground with his legs and started pressing on Daisuke's chest with it.

Daisuke pulled out his knife and cut Ralat's leg, causing Ralat severe pain.

Daisuke then ran across the bridges when lights on the bridges started beeping, meaning they were going to open, and Daisuke jumped just as they did, grabbing onto the edge before pulling himself up.

When Ralat jumped in front of him, Daisuke shot Ralat's Plaga eye and then threw his knife at Ralat's Plaga eye, before violently thrusting it out. Ralat retaliated by grabbing Daisuke with the spikes on his head and launched Daisuke at the bridge, which started beeping. Daisuke jumped again as the bridge opened grabbing the edge of the catwalk. They had to win. They had to win for Lucas, Revolmon, and Akira, as well as Momoko and Cupimon.

Daisuke climbed onto the catwalk and turned to see Ralat throw a pillar at him, which Daisuke dodged by backflipping as it was about to hit him.

"Daisuke-san!"

Daisuke turned to see Maya on top of a pillar.

"Use this." Maya said as she threw at the catwalk a special rocket laucher.

Magnamon, meanwhile, was combating Deathmon at blinding speed, their dodging, blocking, and retaliating each other's attacks.

Magnamon flew high up as Deathmon used "Explosion Eye" and flew over Deathmon's attack.

As Deathmon then used "Death Arrow" Magnamon launched missiles from his body flew around Deathmon, the arrows and missiles colliding with one another. When the smoke cleared, Magnamon appeared suddenly in front of Deathmon and used "Magna Punch" on the eyes in the hands, blinding them. Deathmon then used "Explosion Eye" and Magnamon bent backwards, barely avoiding the laser beam, before flying over Deathmon and gave him a kick from above, followed by a roundhouse kick to the face.

Daisuke, meanwhile, shot Ralat in his Plaga eye with his handgun, before climbing on top of Ralat's head and taking out his knife and stabbing Ralat's Plaga eye, and then leapt of Ralat's head as he put away his knife and took out his Silver Ghost again and shot Ralat in the Plaga eye, causing the latter to go berserk with pain. Daisuke took this opportunity to run past Ralat and grab the rocket launched.

"The hero prevails, Ralat!/Extreme Jihad!" Daisuke and Magnamon said as Daisuke fired the rocket at Ralat, killing him, while Magnamon unleashed an energy wave as Deathmon used "Explosion Eye", but the attack was pushed back and Deathmon was absorbed into and annihilated by the energy wave.

With both Ralat and Deathmon dead, Daisuke and a now devolved and exhausted V-mon knelt down besides Ralat's body and Daisuke took the sample on the floor. Daisuke and V-mon then felt a gun and a claw pressed against their heads.

"Sorry Daisuke-san/V-mon. Hand it over." Maya and BlackTailmon said.

"…Maya-san/BlackTailmon, you do know what this is." Daisuke and V-mon replied as they stood up with their hands raised, knowing in couldn't fall into the wrong hands.

Maya took the sample from Daisuke's hand and they heard the noise of a chopper. Daisuke and V-mon looked around, trying to identify the noise, and when they looked, they saw Maya and BlackTailmon leap off the catwalk.

When Daisuke and V-mon approached the area from which they had leaped, a helicopter rose, with Maya and BlackTailmon inside.

"Don't worry. We'll take good care of it." Maya and BlackTailmon said as Maya waved the sample at them.

"MAYA/BLACKTAILMON!" Daisuke and V-mon shouted.

"Gotta go. If I were you, I'd get of this island, too." Maya and BlackTailmon said as Maya pulled out a device and pressed the button.

"3 minutes until self-destruct system."

"She really pushed it." Daisuke and V-mon said in disbelief.

"Here, catch." Maya said as she threw something at Daisuke.

"Better get a move on. See you around." Maya and BlackTailmon said as they waved and the helicopter threw away.

Daisuke and V-mon looked at the key with a teddy bear key chain.

"…Very cute." Daisuke and V-mon said sarcastically before they left towards the elevator and descended.

"Daisuke-san/V-mon…" Momoko and Cupimon said, glad to see them alive.

"We have to get off this island now. It's gonna blow any minute." Daisuke and V-mon said.

"It's gonna what? !" Momoko and Cupimon said as Daisuke and V-mon grabbed the girls wrists and ran into the tunnel.

They ran to the end of the tunnel were there was a jet-ski. They got on the jet-ski and Daisuke turned it on with the key.

"Hang on, sweethearts." Daisuke and V-mon said as Daisuke accelerated the jet-ski and sailed off.

"Waves! Behind us!" Momoko said as she saw the enormous waves behind them.

"I know! Just hold on!" Daisuke said as he accelerated the jet-ski, dodging obstacles and falling pieces of the cave as the explosions started.

As the waves started catching up to them, Daisuke accelerated even further as they approached the light of the cave exit and they flew off a ledge and into the open and landed on the water.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked the chapter. There are still going to be two epilogues. Thank you to www and blackveemon for reviewing and I'm sorry www for there won't be a Separate Ways part. I've already started working on the next story in the series. Anyway, review please.<p> 


	20. Epilogue

I do not own anything.

* * *

><p>(Daisuke's P.O.V)<p>

As the jet-ski landed on the water, V-mon and I heard two yelps as Momoko and Cupimon fell off the jet-ski.

"Momoko-san/Cupimon!" V-mon and I said as I gave a U-turn and searched for the girls. "Momoko-san/Cupimon! Where are ya? !"

"Daisuke-san/V-mon!"

V-mon and I turned around heads to see the girls with their heads above the water, and we smiled, glad to see they were safe, before helping them up the jet-ski.

"Come on. Let's go home." V-mon and I said.

"Sounds like a great idea! Mission accomplished. Right, Daisuke-san/V-mon?" Momoko and Cupimon said.

"Not quite. I still have to get you home safe." V-mon and I replied as I accelerated the jet-ski.

(A while later)

"So, uh…after you take me back to my place, how about we do some, um…"overtime"?" Momoko asked.

"Heh. Sorry." I said, politely declining the offer.

"Somehow I knew you'd say that, but it doesn't hurt to ask, you know?" Momoko said.

"So who was that woman, anyway?" Momoko and Cupimon asked.

"Why do you ask?" V-man and I said.

"Come on; tell me!" Momoko and Cupimon insisted.

"She's like a part of me I can't let go. Let's leave it at that." V-mon and I said as I accelerated the jet-ski and we rode off into the horizon, towards the rising sun.

* * *

><p>There still one more epilogue to go. Just wait a bit that I'm about to post it.<p> 


	21. Epilogue 2

I do not own anything.

* * *

><p>(Daisuke's P.O.V)<p>

A while after we had returned to civilization, Momoko-san, Cupimon, V-mon, and I were picked up by Japan government agents. I had asked them to send a helicopter to pick up Hewie; he was going home with us. After talking to the Spanish Prime Minister, it was decided by their government that they would wipe out the village, castle, and what remained of the island through a missile. After that, I received a call on my iPhone.

"Miyako, is that you?" I asked, looking at the image on my screen, noticing something different about her.

"Finally…The line's jack free." Miyako said.

"Hey Miyako, no glasses…" I said.

"Forget the glasses. What's the status of the mission?" Miyako asked.

"We've rescued the subjects. We're returning home." I said.

"You did Daisuke, V-mon!" Miyako said.

"Thanks." I replied. "You know, you're kinda cute without those glasses. Give me your number when I get back?"

I was joking, of course. Miyako was like a sibling to me, not to mention the fact that she was married to my best friend. But I didn't expect her reply to be so…harsh.

"May I remind you that you're still on duty? And even if you weren't, I would never go out with you, even if you were the last man on Earth, agent Motomiya." Miyako answered.

She then turned off, leaving me there, staring at the blank screen of my iPhone.

"Story of my life…" I said as I put my iPhone away.

* * *

><p>There, it's finally done. I hope you all liked the story and are looking foward to my next one in the series. I want to thank blackveemon and www for sticking with this story till the end, and I hope you enjoyed the story and will also like the next one, which is gonna be another personal favorite. And thank you to everyone who favorited and put on story alert and everthing. Well, review please and merry Christmas.<p> 


End file.
